Critical Beauty
by Buttermints
Summary: Ketika seorang siswa 'Nerd' menyukai 'Pangeran' sekolah berwajah tampan dengan senyum secerah mentari. Pertemuan pertama mereka sungguh dengan cara yang 'tidak biasa'. "Kau bodoh Yoo Seonho!" -Seonho. Produce 101/Wanna One/Main!Byeongari Couple (Seonho x Guanlin)/Highschool!AU/Mind to review?/[Update Chapter 10]
1. Chapter 1

**Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 1_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

SPLASHH–

"Ups! Maaf aku tidak sengaja! Kakiku tersandung!" ucap seorang pemuda berwajah bule dengan lantang seraya memasang ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Sontak seluruh pengunjung kantin mengarahkan pandangan kepada arah suara tersebut. "Ah tak apa, lagipula ini hanya air, nanti pasti kering dengan sendirinya." pemuda yang baru saja tersiram air mineral itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kim Samuel! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi dan kau malah asik menunggui lelaki tidak penting ini?!" seorang pemuda berparas cantik tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah Samuel sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa sekarang dia lebih menarik daripada aku?!"

Pengunjung kantin lainnya memutar mata jengah. Pasangan ini memang sering bertengkar secara terang-terangan di area sekolah dan akan selalu diakhiri dengan si cantik yang menangis dan si bule yang meminta maaf. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah terlalu biasa bagi mereka, sampai-sampai mereka ingin menenggelamkan kedua laki-laki itu ke lautan terdalam.

" _Babe_ kau salah paham, aku hanya tidak sengaja menumpahkan air pada Seonho. Lagipula mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasih manisku 'Lee Daehwi' demi laki-laki _nerd_ seperti dia.". Daehwi tersipu ketika Samuel memuji dirinya manis, dia terlihat seperti anak gadis yang baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta.

Seonho mengamati Samuel dan Daehwi yang masih berdrama ria di depannya. Bukan bermaksud iri hati karena dia tidak punya kekasih, tapi nafsu makannya mendadak hilang setelah melihat tontonan gratis di depannya.

"Emm– maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian, tapi– bisakah kalian bergeser sedikit? Aku tidak bisa lewat."

Nihil. Tidak ada respon apapun dari pasangan itu, Samuel malah terlihat asik menggoda Daehwi yang mulai memekik karena tangan nakal Samuel yang mulai meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya.

Seonho merutuk dalam hati, dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu namun ia tidak bisa keluar. Sebelah kanan dihalangi oleh tembok, sebelah kiri dihalangi oleh pasangan tidak tau diri yang membuat matanya terasa perih. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melompati bangku yang sedang ia duduki sekarang ini.

Setelah sepersekian detik ia menimbang-nimbang menggunakan rumus _logaritma_ di dalam otak jeniusnya, ia memutuskan untuk melompati bangku dengan resiko terjatuh ataupun menabrak orang di belakangnya.

Ia pun segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk melompati bangku yang cukup tinggi itu.

HAP!

Seonho berhasil melangkahkan sebelah kakinya dengan mulus, ia mulai menampakkan senyum kemenangan.

' _Satu langkah lagi'_

HAP!

BRUKK–!

" _Aigoo..!_ "

Sayangnya kali ini Seonho kurang beruntung karena kaki kirinya tersangkut kursi yang ia duduki, hingga membuat kacamata tebalnya terlempar dan dia terjerembab ke depan. Bagian wajahnya menubruk sesuatu yang empuk, sudah dapat dipastikan benda itu bukanlah lantai kantin yang keras dan dingin.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersadar bahwa daerah sekitarnya menjadi buram. "Ah, kacamataku." Tubuhnya menunduk dan tangannya meraba-raba sekitar, namun yang ia rasakan hanya permukaan yang halus seperti kain.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan kacamata tepat di atas tangannya. Dia segera menerima dan memakai kacamata itu.

"Terimakasih, aku–." Seketika matanya membola saat matanya mulai fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya, wajahnya tepat berada beberapa senti dari sebuah gundukan yang ada di antara kedua kaki orang yang ditabraknya .

' _K- kaki? Selangkangan?'_

Wajahnya mulai memucat, warna merah mulai menjalar dari leher ke bagian pipinya.

Dan rasanya Seonho ingin segera menceburkan diri ke kawah gunung berapi kemudian menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Apa celanaku sangat menarik bagimu hingga kau mengacuhkan pemiliknya yang kau tabrak?"

Suara berat memasuki gendang telinga Seonho, sontak ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke pemilik suara itu. Tubuhnya serasa tersambar petir ketika tahu siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

 _L- Lai Guanlin?_

Seonho segera berdiri dan membungkuk seraya mengucapkan permintaan maaf. "M- Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" Setelahnya ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan kantin tanpa menolong Guanlin yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Hey _bro_! Kau tak apa?" Seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepada Guanlin dan membantunya berdiri.

Guanlin segera berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. "Terimakasih, aku baik-baik saja Kenta"

"Ah anak itu benar-benar, dia hanya minta maaf lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa berniat menolong!" sungut pemuda bernama Kenta itu.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali saja sekarang. Bukankah yang lain sudah menunggu"

Guanlin berucap santai seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kenta menuju pintu keluar kantin. Hampir semua mata siswi yang berada di kantin itu tertuju pada sosok Guanlin yang berjalan melewati mereka.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! _Aish_ "

Pemuda keturunan Jepang itu menyusul Guanlin dengan omelan khas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal Lai Guanlin? Salah satu siswa dari perkumpulan yang oleh siswa sekolah ini disebut ' _Prince Corp_ '.

' _Prince Corp_ ' adalah lingkar pertemanan lelaki-lelaki tampan yang ada di sekolah itu. Sebenarnya semua lelaki yang ada di lingkar pertemanan itu memiliki _fans_ masing-masing, namun Guanlin merupakan anggota yang memiliki jumlah _fans_ terbanyak di sekolah.

Guanlin yang masih menyandang status _single_ membuat wanita bahkan pria di sekolah itu berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Termasuk juga Seonho.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Seonho melesat melewati lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Beberapa siswa menggerutu karena tersenggol bagian tubuhnya saat berlari.

Begitu sampai di kelas, ia segera menuju tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan dan seketika terduduk lemas di kursi miliknya. Seonho menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja seraya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

' _Apa yang telah kulakukan'_

' _Matilah kau Yoo Seonho... Setelah ini Guanlin tidak akan sudi melihatmu lagi'_

Kemudian dia mulai mengacak-acak surai hitamnya hingga membuat orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

Yoo Seonho merupakan siswa yang dikenal paling _nerd_ seantero sekolah. Gayanya yang benar-benar tidak keren, selalu memakai kacamata bulat dan tebal seperti biskuit hingga menutup hampir separuh wajahnya, ditambah lagi dia selalu membawa ransel berisi buku-buku yang beratnya hampir mirip dengan karung berisi beras.

Selain itu ia juga tertutup dan membosankan, itulah alasan kenapa banyak orang yang menjauhinya. Ayolah bung, siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak yang bahkan tidak pernah menyapamu saat tidak sengaja bertemu.

Sungguh Seonho sangat jauh dari _image_ seorang _highschoolers_ dan lebih cocok menjadi penjaga perpustakaan yang _introvert_.

Satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan olehnya adalah otak jenius yang diturunkan langsung oleh ayahnya yang merupakan seorang dosen. Jadilah dia siswa yang paling disayang oleh gurunya di sekolah.

Dan juga disayang Guanlin.

Abaikan harapan Seonho yang mungkin tidak akan terwujud itu.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

KRINGGG

Suara bel terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Suara itulah yang paling ditunggu oleh seluruh siswa karena menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mereka hari itu. Siswa-siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang dan menghabiskan weekend mereka dengan tenang.

Seketika suasana sekolah yang semula ramai mulai terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang masih melakukan aktivitas di sekolah.

Tidak terkecuali sosok tampan berkulit putih pucat yang tampak menawan ketika terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Ia sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah seorang diri dengan membawa sebuah buku. Tenang saja, buku itu hanya sebuah novel, bukan buku yang berisi rumus _C2H5OH, HCl,_ ataupun rumus-rumus memusingkan lainnya.

"Yo! Guanlin!" seru seorang pria manis yang tengah berlari menyusul Guanlin.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Guanlin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ah, Jinyoung?"

Pemuda manis bertubuh pendek itu berhenti di depan Guanlin dengan nafas pendek-pendek karena berlari.

"Aku dan yang lain mencarimu di kelas, ternyata kelasmu sudah kosong. _Aish!_ Kenapa kau tidak menunggu?"

"Kupikir kalian sudah pulang lebih dulu, jadi aku keluar saja." Jawabnya santai seraya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Jinyoung mendengus mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal milik temannya itu. Untung saja dia tampan, jika tidak, mungkin Jinyoung sudah menjitak dahi lebarnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. "Kau tidak bersama kekasihmu?" tanya Guanlin.

Helaan nafas kesal terdengar dari sebelah Guanlin.

"Jihoon bilang ada janji dengan Daehwi sepulang sekolah, jadi dia tidak pulang denganku"

Guanlin tertawa renyah. "Lama-lama kau seperti Samuel dan Daehwi, tidak bisa sedetikpun tanpa kekasih"

" _Ya!_ Jangan samakan aku dengan pasangan dramatis kelebihan hormon itu!" Jinyoung menggeram sebal.

Guanlin tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda temannya itu. Sesekali ia terbatuk karena intensitas tertawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Karena kesal, Jinyoung akhirnya memukul lengan Guanlin cukup kencang.

"Berhenti mentertawakanku. Nanti aku dan yang lain akan menghabiskan malam di rumah Euiwoong, kau ikut?"

Guanlin meringis sembari mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang dipukul Jinyoung tadi. "Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada kencan dengan series novelku yang baru."

"Demi baju tidur kumamon Jihoon, kau mengesampingkan acara dengan temanmu untuk sebuah buku?" Jinyoung membuat ekspresi seperti baru saja terkena senapan angin seraya memegang dada kirinya.

Guanlin memutar mata jengah, dia rasa temannya satu ini sudah mulai tertular virus dramatis milik Samuel dan Daehwi.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku akan menyusul kalian besok. Aku pulang dulu"

Guanlin segera pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih mematung di tempat.

" _Ya! Aish_ Lai Guanlin!"

Terlambat, Guanlin sudah lebih dulu masuk ke mobil jemputan yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Guanlin sibuk membaca novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya hingga ia tidak mendengar jika supirnya, paman Park memanggilnya.

"Tuan Lai Guanlin, kita sudah sampai di _bookstore_ yang anda inginkan. Karena tempat parkirnya penuh, jadi kuparkir mobilnya sedikit jauh dari toko"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya nama, Paman Park tersenyum.

"Tuan–"

Guanlin mendongak sedikit terkejut karena konsentrasinya hilang.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap paman Park.

Seketika Guanlin menutup novelnya dan menampakkan cengiran khas miliknya. "Ah, maaf paman tadi aku tidak mendengar. Aku akan segera kembali!"

Guanlin segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan dengan wajah sumringah ke arah _bookstore_ yang sudah menjadi langganannya itu.

.

.

.

~ _Buttermints_ ~

.

.

.

Seonho menatap jam yang tertempel di dinding dengan tatapan bosan. Harusnya hari ini dia bisa tidur sepuasnya di rumah karena besok sekolah libur, namun lagi-lagi dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Dia harus terjebak di _bookstore_ milik kakaknya dan harus melayani pelanggan yang ingin membeli buku.

Sebenarnya dia senang karena disini dia bisa membaca buku sepuasnya, tapi dia malas jika harus melayani orang-orang dengan berbagai macam karakter. Apalagi ketika harus merapikan buku-buku di rak, benar-benar melelahkan.

"Jika bukan karena bujuk rayu Minki _hyung_ yang mematikan, aku tidak akan mau menjaga toko buku miliknya ini" gerutu Seonho sambil mengusap matanya tidak nyaman.

Kali ini dia tidak memakai kacamata tebal kesayangannya itu. Dia memakai _contact lens_ yang diberikan oleh _hyungnya_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi dia jarang sekali memakainya dengan alasan tidak nyaman. Pengecualian untuk kali ini karena Minki memaksa Seonho.

' _Dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu tidak akan ada yang mau datang ke bookstoreku! Pakai lensmu!_ '

Ucapan Minki masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Seonho yang membuat dirinya semakin sebal.

"Dasar hyung tidak tahu diri" gumamnya gemas.

CLINGG–

Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang, Seonho segera merapikan rambutnya dan tersenyum ramah bersiap menyambut pengunjung itu.

"Selamat datang di–"

Ucapannya seketika terhenti ketika melihat pengunjung yang baru saja masuk, orang itu menatap tepat ke arahnya yang berada di meja kasir.

' _G- Guanlin?!'_

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

Hai-hai, kali ini aku coba bikin ff Produce 101. Gemes banget soalnya lihat mereka di acara Produce XD. Oh iya, ada yang bisa kasih tau couple di Produce 101 siapa aja?

Aku cuma tau couple Byeongari twins, Ongniel, sama Baejihoon.

Aku author baru di FFn, jadi mohon reviewnya yaa biar bisa jadi masukan buat ff dan chapter berikutnya.

Thankyou buat yang udah sempetin baca, aku tunggu reviewnyaa~

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	2. Chapter 2

_CLINGG–_

 _Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang, Seonho segera merapikan rambutnya dan tersenyum ramah bersiap menyambut pengunjung itu._

 _"Selamat datang di–"_

 _Ucapannya seketika terhenti ketika melihat pengunjung yang baru saja masuk, orang itu menatap tepat ke arahnya yang berada di meja kasir._

' _G- Guanlin?!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi hanya terdengar suara jarum jam di dalam bangunan berukuran sedang yang dipenuhi buku itu. Dua orang pria yang ada disana sama-sama mematung di posisi awal mereka dengan mata yang saling menatap.

' _Pure, innocent, pretty'_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar memenuhi seluruh jaringan-jaringan di otak Guanlin. Seluruh atensinya mengarah kepada pemuda manis yang saat itu berdiri di meja kasir. Dia segera memasukkan gambaran sosok sempurna itu ke dalam _slot_ memori otaknya.

Sementara Seonho yang baru pertama kali ditatap dengan intens oleh Guanlin yang tidak lain adalah orang yang selama ini dia suka merasa jantungnya berhenti memompa darah. Tubuhnya gemetar, suhu panasnya meningkat, dan dia yakin wajahnya sudah merah padam seperti sosis sapi siap makan.

"Se– selamat datang d–di Paperplanes."

Sungguh Seonho harus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat sederhana itu. Dia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seakan-akan memberontak ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Guanlin terkesiap mendengar suara Seonho, dia segera beranjak masuk ke dalam toko setelah sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia sudah berdiri menghalangi pintu.

Sebenarnya Guanlin juga merasa gugup sama seperti Seonho, namun ia menyembunyikan rasa gugup itu dengan ekspresi _stoic_ andalannya. _Man,_ seorang laki-laki sejati tidak boleh terlihat salah tingkah di depan orang yang dia sukai kan?

Tangan Seonho meremat-remat _half apron_ yang ia kenakan ketika melihat Guanlin yang saat ini sudah ada tepat di depannya. "A– ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Seminggu yang lalu aku memesan novel yang berjudul _Inferno_ karya Dan Brown, Minki _hyung_ bilang novelnya datang hari ini."

Suara berat itu lagi-lagi memasuki gendang telinga Seonho. Dirinya seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh suara Guanlin yang terdengar sangat dalam, sehingga membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Merasa hanya ditatap, Guanlin mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Seonho. "Hey, kau masih disana?"

Mata Seonho mengerjap, dia baru menyadari jika sedari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan Guanlin tanpa menjawab ucapannya.

' _Aigoo... Kendalikan dirimu bodoh.'_ Seonho merutuk dalam hati.

"M– maaf aku kehilangan konsentrasi. Um, buku apa tadi?"

Guanlin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat pria menggemaskan yang berdiri di depannya ini.

" _Inferno_ karya Dan Brown."

Seonho segera mengecek buku yang diminta Guanlin lewat komputer di sampingnya. "Ah, buku itu baru saja datang, jadi belum diletakkan di rak _display_. Tapi aku bisa mengambilnya untukmu"

"Syukurlah, aku sangat menunggu buku itu." Guanlin tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu tolong tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya di belakang." Seonho tersenyum kemudian berlari menuju ruangan lain yang ada di bagian belakang.

Setelah kepergian Seonho, Guanlin menghela napas seraya memegang dada kirinya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya jantung Guanlin berdetak begitu kencang saat melihat orang lain. Wajah _innocent_ Seonho yang menyunggingkan senyum terekam jelas di dalam kepalanya, ia ingin melihat senyuman manis pria itu lagi.

Seketika sekelebat memori melintas di kepala Guanlin, ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat, namun ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana.

"Kurasa aku harus bertanya siapa namanya." Gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Seonho kembali ke meja kasir dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tak apa. Maaf, apa kau karyawan baru di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bekerja sebelumnya."

"Aku adik dari pemilik toko ini, kebetulan hari ini _hyung_ sedang ada urusan, jadi aku yang menggantikan." Jawab Seonho seraya memproses buku yang Guanlin beli.

Guanlin memperhatikan Seonho yang sedang bekerja di depannya. "Jadi kau adik Minki _hyung_?"

Seonho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Semuanya 8000 won."

Guanlin menyodorkan _card_ miliknya di atas meja dan langsung diterima oleh Seonho. Setelah semuanya selesai Seonho kembali menyerahkan _card_ dan kantong plastik berisi buku.

"Terima–"

"Aku boleh tau siapa namamu?"

Kata-kata Guanlin sukses membuat Seonho kembali terkejut. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia _sport_ jantung karena kejadian-kejadian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

' _D– dia bertanya siapa namaku?_ '

"N– nama?" Ia menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar.

Pria berwajah tampan itu mengangguk. "Nama"

"S– Seonho"

"Terimakasih Seonho- _ssi._ " Guanlin tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko dengan membawa kantong berisi buku yang dibelinya.

Setelah memastikan Guanlin sudah benar-benar pergi, Seonho menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa seperti _jelly_. Dia meraba-raba pipinya yang kembali merona.

"Guanlin... Dia bertanya siapa namaku, lalu tersenyum, padaku?!"

Seperti ada banyak sekali kembang api yang meledak di sekitar tubuh Seonho. Ia memekik senang seraya memegang dada kirinya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ringan karena perasaan senangnya itu.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan bisa berbicara secara langsung dengan Guanlin, alasannya karena Seonho sadar bahwa dia adalah seorang _nerdy_ dengan penampilan yang tidak menarik _._ Jika teman sekelasnya saja malas untuk berbicara dengannya, apalagi dengan orang seperti Guanlin.

Namun kejadian hari ini mampu mematahkan pemikirannya itu. Seorang Lai Guanlin, sosok yang digilai oleh siswa-siswa di sekolahnya, akhinya bicara dengannya.

Seonho segera berdiri setelah kekuatan kakinya kembali, kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Seongwoo- _ya_! Temui aku di kafe milik Jonghyun _hyung_ besok siang!"

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Paman Park terheran-heran dengan tingkah tuan mudanya yang senyum-senyum sendiri seraya memandang keluar jendela.

Biasanya tuan mudanya itu selalu menghabiskan perjalanannya dengan membaca buku, jarang sekali ia berbicara ataupun melakukan hal lain meskipun ada orang lain selain supir di mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi.

Namun kali ini berbeda, tuan mudanya itu sedang melamun. Entah apa yang telah terjadi selama di toko buku tadi, yang jelas ia jadi seperti itu setelah keluar dari toko buku.

Pria paruh baya itu memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis dengan halaman yang tidak terlalu luas, namun tidak terlalu sempit.

"Tuan Guanlin, kita sudah sampai."

Pria tampan yang tengah asik melamun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Kita sudah sampai?"

Paman Kim mengangguk.

"Apakah anda ingin saya bukakan pintu? Saya lihat anda sedikit tidak konsentrasi tuan"

Guanlin menggeleng cepat seraya memakai tas dan membawa bukunya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang tidak perlu membukakan pintu untukku paman."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti tuan." Paman Kim tersenyum seraya memperhatikan Guanlin yang turun dari mobil itu.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjemputku hari ini, hati-hati di jalan Paman Kim!"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kemudian mobil hitam itu kembali meluncur meninggalkan halaman rumah Guanlin.

Setelah mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Guanlin melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis itu.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Sepi menyambut Guanlin ketika dirinya memasuki rumah. Hal itu sudah biasa dirasakan olehnya, maklum saja, Guanlin hanya tinggal berdua dengan sepupunya. Kedua orangtua Guanlin tinggal di Cina, sementara dirinya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea. Alasannya sederhana saja, dia ingin hidup normal seperti anak seusianya tanpa perlu pelayanan yang berlebihan.

Keputusan Guanlin untuk pindah ke Korea pada usia 14 tahun tentunya tidak langsung disetujui oleh orangtuanya, terutama sang ibu, namun dengan bantuan sepupu yang tinggal dengannya saat ini, ia akhirnya bisa pindah ke Korea.

" _Hyung_ aku pulang." Ucapnya seraya melepas _blazer_ sekolahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan bermata sipit muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa dua gelas jus di tangannya. Wajahnya tidak kalah tampan dengan Guanlin. Ya, dia adalah sepupu yang tinggal dengan Guanlin di rumah ini.

"Kau pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini, apa ada kegiatan tambahan di sekolah?"

"Aku mampir sebentar ke toko buku." Jawab Guanlin seraya menoleh ke arah _hyung_ nya. "Apa jus itu untukku?"

Pria sipit yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Guanlin itu tertawa, kemudian menyodorkan segelas jus padanya.

"Minumlah"

" _Thankyou._ " Guanlin menerima gelas itu kemudian segera meminum isinya. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas, ia butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya.

"Woah, pelan-pelan." Pria itu kembali tertawa.

Gelas yang awalnya berisi cairan berwarna oranye itu sekarang sudah kosong. Guanlin mendesah lega karena tubuhnya menjadi sedikit lebih segar setelah meminum jus dingin buatan _hyung_ nya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya seraya melihat ke arah _hyung_ nya yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Minhyun _hyung_ "

Pria yang dipanggil Minhyun itu menoleh. "Hum?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika pertama kali kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu?"

Seketika Minhyun menghentikan kegiatan makan _chips_ nya. Ia memandang Guanlin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan Minhyun sukses membuat Guanlin kembali diam dan berpikir. _'Apa aku jatuh cinta?'_ Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin jika perasaan yang baru saja muncul itu disebut dengan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'. Lagipula dia baru sekali bertemu dengan pria manis itu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan _love at first sight?_

Guanlin mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Minhyun.

Merasa diabaikan, Minhyun menjentikkan jari di depan wajah adik sepupunya itu.

"Minhyun _to_ Guanlin, kau masih disana?"

Guanlin mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menghadap _hyung_ nya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu, kau kan lebih berpengalaman. Meskipun sampai sekarang kau tidak memberitahukan siapa kekasihmu."

Minhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Guanlin yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Hahahaha... Ya tuhan, kau sungguh membuatku terhibur Guanlin"

Guanlin hanya memperhatikan _Minhyun_ seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Jawab saja _hyung_."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan kekasihku, seluruh atensiku terarah padanya. Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan irama yang tidak normal dan pandanganku tidak bisa lepas darinya." Jawab Minhyun seraya menghapus air mata yang menggenang di ujung matanya akibat tertawa tadi.

"Apakah seseorang bisa jatuh cinta hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan dan bertatapan mata?"

Pria bermata sipit itu kembali mengembangkan senyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Guanlin.

"Siapa orang beruntung itu Guanlin, katakan padaku"

Guanlin kembali menatap Minhyun. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah tuan muda Guanlin." Minhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Jika sebelumnya kau tidak percaya dengan _love at first sight_ , sekarang kau harus bisa mempercayainya. Karena apa yang kau alami sekarang adalah tanda-tanda bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Darimana _hyung_ tau?" Guanlin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan kembali memunculkan ekspresi _stoic_ di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu Guanlin, nada bicaramu, juga tatapan matamu." Minhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang"

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nggak nyangka respon dari chapter pertama kemarin banyak banget, Hueee~ aku sampai terharu liatnya :". Terimakasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite FF ini, kehadiran kalian semua bikin aku semangat buat update chapter baru lagi.  
Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian seperti chapter sebelumnya ya..

Yang minta buat munculin minhyun, udah aku munculin ya di chapter ini. Kalau kepingin tau siapa pacarnya Minhyun stay aja di ff ini, hehe.  
Atau barangkali udah ada yang tau? :D  
Yang belum author kabulin permintaannya jangan khawatir, di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan muncul beberapa tokoh-tokoh baru.

Akhir kata, aku tunggu review dan masukan kalian yaa~

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Baiklah tuan muda Guanlin." Minhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Jika sebelumnya kau tidak percaya dengan love at first sight, sekarang kau harus bisa mempercayainya. Karena apa yang kau alami sekarang adalah tanda-tanda bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta."_

" _Darimana hyung tau?" Guanlin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan kembali memunculkan ekspresi stoic di wajahnya._

" _Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu Guanlin, nada bicaramu, juga tatapan matamu." Minhyun kembali tersenyum._

" _Kau sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 3_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam Minggu, malam dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama teman, keluarga, atau kekasih mereka untuk sekedar melepas penat dari rutinitas yang mereka lakukan.

Cuaca cukup cerah malam ini, tidak mendung ataupun hujan seperti sabtu pada minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Mungkin para 'tuna pasangan' di luar sana sedang baik hati untuk tidak mendoakan agar sabtu malam ini turun hujan.

Karena turun hujan disaat _Saturday night_ itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Terlepas dari hujan tidaknya malam ini, dua orang pria di tempat yang berbeda sedang saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama tidak fokus dengan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Kepala mereka tengah dibayangi oleh kejadian tadi siang di toko buku.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Sejak tadi Guanlin hanya membolak balikkan halaman buku _Inferno_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Rencananya untuk berkencan dengan bukunya itu mendadak sirna setelah ia mengalami kejadian tadi siang.

Bayangan mata berwarna coklat tua serta senyuman manis milik pemuda penjaga toko itu terus terbayang di kepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya hampir seratus persen menghancurkan rencananya malam ini. Selain itu perkataan Minhyun tadi siang juga membuat dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi untuk mencerna setiap kalimat yang ada di dalam buku.

"Berhenti memikirkannya Guanlin." Gumamnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya di atas ranjang. Ia pun kembali memulai kegiatan membacanya yang tertunda sejak tadi.

Tidak ada suara apapun di ruangan itu, hanya sesekali terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang terbuka. Ketika Guanlin membuka lembar kertas ke empat, tiba-tiba muncul wajah Seonho dengan senyum manisnya. Dia terperanjat kemudian langsung menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas bersamaan dengan kacamata bacanya.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh air dingin..."

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

"Yoo Seonho! Omeletmu gosong!" Pekik seorang pria berwajah cantik tepat di sebelah telinga Seonho.

Seonho yang dari tadi sibuk melamun segera tersadar mendengar suara melengking di dekat telinganya, kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati _hyung_ cantiknya yang sedang memelototkan mata.

"Minki _hyung! Aish!_ Suaramu bisa membuat telingaku tuli!" ucapnya seraya mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak padaku dan segera bereskan omelet gosong itu." Jawab pria bernama Minki itu seraya memukul pelan kepala Seonho menggunakan sendok.

" _Akk!_ "

Seonho memekik pelan seraya memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman manis dari sebuah sendok. Setelah itu bibirnya mulai mengerucut karena kesal.

"Kutunggu di meja makan, mengerti?"

Pria yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya itu hanya mengangguk. Minki tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan adiknya itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan dapur setelah sempat mengabadikan wajah Seonho dengan ponselnya.

"Dasar hyung tidak tau diri, kenapa orang sebaik Jonghyun hyung bisa mau dengan pria galak seperti dia." Gerutu Seonho seraya membereskan hasil masakannya yang sudah tak layak makan itu.

Jujur saja seharian ini wajah Guanlin selalu muncul di kepalanya. Suaranya yang berat terus terulang di telinganya seperti lagu yang di putar berkali-kali. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping menyerupai sosok pangeran, benar-benar sempurna. Semua itu membuatnya tidak bisa fokus. Wajah Guanlin muncul dimana-mana, bahkan saat dia di kamar mandi sekalipun.

' _Tunggu, apa hubungannya Guanlin dengan kamar mandi?'_

Seonho bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sedetik kemudian rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan cepat kepalanya.

"Berhenti Yoo Seonho, ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berpikiran seperti itu!" gumamnya seraya memegang kedua pipinya yang masih terlihat memerah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara terikan yang berasal dari ruang makan. "Makanan akan habis dalam lima menit!"

" _Hyung!_ Jangan coba-coba!" Seonho segera menanggalkan celemeknya kemudian berlari ke ruang makan.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Guanlin dengan kamar mandi? Sudahlah, biarkan Seonho seorang saja yang tahu.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

 _._

 _._

 _Weekend_ berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa hari sudah kembali menjadi Senin. Semua orang kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali siswa _101 International School_ yang mulai memadati area sekolah, bersiap-siap untuk kembali menjalani kodrat mereka sebagai pelajar.

Diantara siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang itu, terlihat sekelompok siswa berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah. Kehadiran mereka seakan-akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya diam mematung di tempat seraya memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berjalan, dengan tatapan memuja.

Siapa lagi jika bukan _Prince Corp_ , sekumpulan pria berwajah tampan yang menyandang predikat _flower boy_ di sekolah itu.

Tampak Guanlin yang berjalan bersebelahan dengan Hyungseob, kemudian pasangan Jinyoung dan Jihoon, disusul Euiwoong yang bersebelahan dengan Kenta, dan yang terakhir pasangan fenomenal satu sekolah, Samuel dan Daehwi, yang terlihat sedang ribut karena Samuel yang sibuk memberikan kedipan mata pada orang-orang yang menyapanya sementara Daehwi sibuk menarik tangan Samuel agar bisa cepat pergi dari situ.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa akur untuk sehari saja?! _Aish!_ " Ucap Kenta seraya memelototkan matanya kearah Daehwi dan Samuel.

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Samuel genit dengan orang lain, mana bisa aku diam saja"

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu _babe_ , nanti aku lepas kontrol."

Samuel menyeringai dengan tangan yang sudah bertengger di pinggang Daehwi. Mata Daehwi membola merasakan gelagat Samuel yang mulai aneh, lalu berusaha membebaskan diri dari dekapan Samuel.

Sementara pasangan itu sibuk dengan kegiatan 'tarik-menarik'nya, yang lain hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas dan bergegas meninggalkan dua sejoli itu menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Demi dewa, kenapa aku bisa tahan berteman dengan mereka berdua." ucap Jihoon seraya mengamit lengan Jinyoung di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin karena kau sejenis dengan Daehwi. Bukankah kalian sudah menjadi teman dari lama, bahkan saat masih sama-sama memakai popok." Ujar Jinyoung santai.

"Oh, jadi aku sama berlebihannya dengan Daehwi? Begitu?"

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke arah sang kekasih yang sudah menampakkan wajah kesal. Melihat Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, Jihoon segera menghempaskan lengan Jinyoung yang semula dia peluk.

Merasa lengannya dihempaskan, sontak Jinyoung menoleh ke arah sang kekasih.

"Jihoonie kena–, _Oh shit._ " Seketika Jinyoung terpaku melihat ekspresi wajah Jihoon yang berubah masam.

' _Sepertinya aku salah bicara'_

"Mulai hari ini kucoret kau dari daftar calon anggota keluargaku!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat maut –bagi Jinyoung– itu, Jihoon segera pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang diam ditempat dengan mulut menganga.

Sedetik kemudian Jinyoung mengejar Jihoon yang sudah jauh darinya. "Jihoonie! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

Jadilah adegan saling mengejar seperti di film-film _Bollywood_ yang sering diputar di stasiun televisi, sementara yang lain berusaha untuk tidak melihat adegan dramatis itu. Hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang baru bagi mereka.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu ke bioskop lagi untuk menonton film romance." Celetuk Hyungseob seraya tertawa.

Tiga orang pria yang masih tersisa disitu hanya tertawa mendengar celetukan Hyungseob seraya kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas.

"Bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti kita mampir sebentar ke _Cocoa Cafe?_ Aku yang traktir." Ujar Euiwoong dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Kenta dan Hyungseob kompak menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, kecuali Guanlin yang tidak merespon pembicaraan Euiwoong. Melihat Guanlin tidak merespon, Euiwoong mendesah sebal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Guanlin, kau ikut tidak?"

Tersadar bahwa Euiwoong berbicara padanya, Guanlin sontak menoleh ke arah Euiwoong.

"Aku–"

" _Hey!_ Yoo Seonho! Ponselmu masih ada padaku!"

Suara teriakan seseorang dari persimpangan lorong membuat Guanlin menghentikan bicaranya. Kepalanya seketika menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Tampak seorang pria berdiri seraya mengacung-acungkan sebuah ponsel.

' _Yoo Seonho? Kenapa namanya bisa sama dengan pria yang kutemui di toko buku itu? Apakah dia juga siswa sekolah ini?'_

Guanlin diam mematung dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah ke persimpangan lorong itu. Dia ingin memastikan apakah pria itu memang benar pria manis yang ditemuinya waktu itu. Tapi tidak ada orang lain yang muncul sampai pria yang memegang ponsel itu akhirnya kembali masuk kelas.

" _Hello..._ Lai Guanlin"

Terlihat ketiga teman yang masih bersamanya itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka masing-masing tepat di depan wajahnya. Guanlin segera tersadar seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

KRINGGG–

"Ah, sudah bel, aku masuk kelas dulu"

Pria tinggi itu kemudian melangkah menuju kelas yang tinggal beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih melongo di tempat.

Hyungseob menyikut pelan perut Euiwoong. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Euiwoong hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda ia tidak tahu sebab sahabatnya bertingkah aneh seperti itu. "Sudahlah sebaiknya kita cepat masuk kelas saja, hari ini jam pertama dimulai oleh Mr Lee."

Mendengar penuturan Euiwong, mereka bergegas menyusul Guanlin masuk kelas. Siapa yang berani melawan Mr Lee yang terkenal galak seantero sekolah itu.

Sepertinya tidak ada.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Seonho berhasil masuk kelas dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan, terang saja dia berlari dari kelas di ujung lorong menuju kelasnya. Meskipun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi karena ia takut terlambat masuk kelas, ia terpaksa berlari mengabaikan Seungwoo yang memanggilnya.

Dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur, Seonho merupakan penampilannya yang berantakan itu kemudian mengelap keringatdi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Jika bukan karena Seongwoo yang menahan dan menginterogasiku di tengah jalan, aku tidak perlu berlari seperti tadi."

Gumaman-gumaman bernada kesal terlontar dari bibirnya, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut sebal mengingat kejadian tadi. Orang-orang di sekitar Seonho mulai memperhatikan tingkahnya yang sedang menggumam tidak jelas.

" _Ya,_ hentikan gumaman tidak jelasmu itu. Suaramu membuat telingaku jadi tidak nyaman."

Sungut seorang gadis yang kebetulan duduk di seberang meja Seonho. Mendengar protes yang dilayangkan padanya, Seonho seketika menghentikan kegiatan marah-marahnya. Dia hanya menunduk tanpa berniat membalas.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya Somi?" Ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Somi.

"Si _nerdy_ itu menggerutu sejak tadi, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi." Gerutunya seraya kembali memainkan ponsel.

Gadis itu ikut memperhatikan konten yang sedang dilihat Somi di ponselnya. "Sejak kapan memandang foto Guanlin di media sosialnya membutuhkan konsentrasi?"

Somi segera menutup layar ponselnya dengan telapak tangan. "Kim Sejeong! Berhenti mengintip!"

Dua gadis itu kemudian mulai memperdebatkan sosok pangeran sekolah bernama Guanlin. Seonho memutar mata yang untungnya sedikit tersamarkan di balik kacamata tebalnya.

' _Dasar wanita, selalu meributkan yang tidak penting.'_

Sungut Seonho seraya memandang keluar jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket.

' _Ah bukannya hari ini kelas Guanlin ada jam olahraga? Kalau begitu aku bisa melihatnya dari sini.'_

Setelahnya Seonho mulai larut dalam lamunannya sampai terdengar salam sapaan dari guru yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

 _._

 _._

KRINGGG

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir sekaligus tanda pergantian jam pelajaran. Seonho membereskan buku-bukunya sekaligus menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Yoo Seonho, tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru." Panggil Mrs. Woo.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Seonho segera menghampiri meja Mrs Woo kemudian mengangkat buku-buku yang beratnya lumayan itu.

"Letakkan di mejaku, hati-hati membawanya." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendahului Seonho.

Seonho mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Mrs Kim. Jujur saja Seonho merasa buku-buku itu sedikit berat di tangannya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan-pelan saja karena takut menjatuhkan buku-bukunya.

Untuk sampai ke ruang guru, Seonho harus sedikit memutari lapangan basket. Sungguh sekolahnya itu sangat luas, jadi untuk pindah dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain harus menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan.

"Kurasa aku akan memotong jalan saja dengan menyebrangi lapangan basket, kurasa tak apa jika aku berjalan di pinggir lapangan."

Pria berkacamata itu bergumam seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. Lapangan itu tampak sudah diisi oleh beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain basket untuk sekedar menunggu kedatangan guru mereka.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari beberapa siswa yang sedang menonton permainan basket itu. Terang saja mereka begitu senang, disana ada Guanlin dan teman-temannya. Beberapa dari mereka mengabadikan momen siswa-siswa tampa yang sedang berkeringat itu menggunakan ponsel masing-masing.

"Kenta!" Guanlin mengoper bola kepada Kenta yang diterima langsung olehnya, kemudian dibawanya bola itu ke depan, mendekati ring.

Guanlin berlari menyusul Kenta, kemudian memberikan kode kepadanya untuk mengoperkan bola itu.

Melihat posisi menguntungkan Guanlin, Kenta mengoper bola itu kepada Guanlin, yang kemudian bola itu dilemparkan dengan kuat ke arah ring. Sayangnya bola keras itu meleset melewati papan ring dan mengarah pada seorang siswa yang sedang berjalan melewati lapangan basket.

"HEY! AWAS!"

Terdengar teriakan dari arah lapangan, Seonho anak yang berjalan itu menoleh pada asal suara dari tengah lapangan seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

BUGH

Kemudian terdengar teriakan banyak orang, suara buku yang berjatuhan, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan _Buttermints_ ~~.  
Syukur ide lagi lancar dan lagi senggang jadi bisa update cepat, jadi readers nggak terlalu lama nunggu hehehe.  
Aku nggak bosen-bosennya ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan review FF ini.  
Untuk Chapter yang kemarin ada readers yang ngoreksi beberapa kata yang salah, terimakasih karena sudah diingatkan dan kuusahakan buat segera edit kata-kata yang salah itu.  
Tunggu terus kelanjutan ceritanya yaa  
Aku tunggu review dari kalian :*

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Melihat posisi menguntungkan Guanlin, Kenta mengoper bola itu kepada Guanlin, yang kemudian bola itu dilemparkan dengan kuat ke arah ring. Sayangnya bola keras itu meleset melewati papan ring dan mengarah pada seorang siswa yang sedang berjalan melewati lapangan basket._

" _HEY! AWAS!"_

 _Terdengar teriakan dari arah lapangan, Seonho_ _anak yang berjalan itu_ _menoleh pada asal suara dari tengah lapangan seraya menghentikan langkahnya._

 _BUGH_

 _Kemudian terdengar teriakan banyak orang, suara buku yang berjatuhan, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 4_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Siang itu ruang UKS yang biasanya sepi mendadak ramai. Ramai karena seorang siswa bersurai hitam tengah melontarkan omelan kepada seorang siswa lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Siswa yang mengaku sahabat dari Seonho itu terlihat bicara dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Sesekali tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah siswa yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Lai Guanlin! Bagaimana jika sahabatku mendadak amnesia karena lemparan bola laknatmu itu!"

"Tenanglah Ongie, kau ini sedang berada di UKS." Ucap siswa bermata sipit yang sedang sibuk membereskan obat-obatan yang sudah selesai dipakai.

Sekali lagi Guanlin membungkuk seraya mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada orang yang dipanggil Ong itu. Meski ia menganggap kata-kata Ong ini sedikit berlebihan, bagaimanapun juga hal tadi adalah murni kesalahannya.

Siswa bernama lengkap Ong Seongwoo itu mendengus melihat permintaan Guanlin yang menurutnya belum sepadan dengan perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Berani-beraninya dia melukai Seonho, teman kesayangannya.

"Pertama, kau harus mengganti kacamatanya yang retak. Penglihatannya sangat buruk, dia tidak akan bisa beraktivitas tanpa kacamatanya."

"Akan kuganti." Jawab Guanlin.

"Bagus. Kedua, urus ijin tidak masuk kelas Seonho untuk setiap pelajaran yang terjadwal hari ini."

"Kenta dan Hyungseob sedang mengurusnya. Sebentarlagi mereka menyusul kemari." Guanlin kembali menjawab.

Seongwoo kemudian melipat tangan di depan dadanya. " _Good._ Jangan sampai ada satu pun simbol 'A' di absensinya. Kau bisa jamin itu?"

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Pria tampan itu tersenyum meyakinkan.

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka, terlihat dua sosok pria berseragam olahraga memasuki ruangan itu. Sontak semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu, kecuali Seonho yang masih terbaring pingsan di ranjang UKS yang dibatasi tirai.

"Kami sudah mengurus semuanya– ah, bukankah kau Park Woojin?"

Hyungseob mengganti topik pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba setelah melihat sosok pria bermata sipit yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, aku Park Woojin, kau Ahn Hyungseob kan?" Tanya Woojin, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Seketika Hyungseob ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ah tak kusangka kita akan– aduh!"

Hyungseob mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, ia menoleh ke arah si pelaku yang sedang melotot kearahnya.

"Kita kemari untuk melapor Hyungseob, bukan untuk _flirting_ dengan penjaga UKS." Sungut Kenta seraya menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Guanlin hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Ia kemudian kembali merapikan duduknya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Semuanya sudah selesai?"

Pria Jepang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah beres, tadi kami berdua dibantu oleh Mrs. Min yang kebetulan melihat insiden di lapangan."

"Syukurlah, terimakasih kalian berdua."

Akhirnya Guanlin bisa bernapas lega meski tanggung jawabnya belum terpenuhi selurhnya, namun setidaknya salah satu tugasnya sudah selesai.

Kemudian ruangan itu kembali senyap, mereka masih menunggu sang korban terbangun. Raut wajah Seongwoo mulai terlihat khawatir karena sahabat kecilnya belum juga siuman. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada Seonho karena beberapa orang di lapangan mengatakan jika bola basket itu membentur kepala Seonho dengan cukup keras.

' _Ya tuhan, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya'_

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Hal pertama yang Seonho rasakan ketika baru saja kembali ke alam sadarnya adalah denyutan dibagian kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia merasa sulit membuka matanya. Yang dia ingat hanya teriakan orang-orang ketika dia sedang menyebrangi lapangan basket dengan membawa buku, setelah itu ia tidak ingat apapun.

' _Kenapa sepi sekali?Ah, kepalaku.._ '

Seonho memegangi kepalanya seraya mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya mulai terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang mulai memasuki matanya.

Matanya menyipit, ia merasa daerah sekitarnya menjadi buram. Tangannya kemudian meraba daerah sekitar wajahnya.

' _Pantas saja, kacamataku hilang lagi.'_

Ia mulai meraba-raba daerah sekitarnya, sedetik kemudian denyutan menyakitkan di kepalanya datang lagi.

"Ah!"

Suara pekikan terdengar di ruangan itu, disusul suara tirai pembatas yang dibuka dengan paksa, kemudian Seonho merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ya tuhan... kau pingsan lebih dari satu jam."

Tunggu, sepertinya dia kenal dengan suara ini.

"Seungwoo?" Ucap Seonho sedikit ragu.

" _Aish_ , ini aku bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali temanmu sendiri."

Sungguh Seungwoo ingin menjitak dahi milik sahabatnya ini. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat dahinya yang memar dan sedikit bengkak.

Seonho kembali memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. "Kepalaku sakit ssh..."

"Suruh dia minum terlebih dahulu, kemudian akan kubantu dia berbaring." Ucap Woojin sembari menyodorkan segelas air pada Seungwoo.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menerima gelas dari Woojin kemudian meminumkannya pada Seonho dengan hati-hati.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Seonho telah menelan air itu, Woojin segera membantunya untuk kembali berbaring. Sebelumnya ia telah menata bantal dengan sedemikian rupa agar Seonho bisa berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Kusarankan kau untuk banyak berbaring, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras hingga memar di bagian dahi." Woojin kembali bersuara.

Lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Terbentur? Ah sebelum kalian menjelaskan semuanya padaku, tolong ambilkan kacamataku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dengan benar sekarang."

"Maaf, tapi kacamatamu benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan." Seungwoo menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Seonho.

"A– Apa?"

Seonho membulatkan matanya. _'Kacamatanya rusak?'_

Tiba-tiba suara berat yang ia kenal menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Seonho yang semula tengah melamun meratapi nasib kacamata malangnya seketika menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Bisa kalian meninggalkan aku dengannya? Aku perlu bicara."

Suara itu berasal dari balik tirai pembatas yang tidak jauh dari Seonho. Seungwoo yang sudah mulai tenang memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Bicara saja sekarang, lagipula pembicaraanmu itu sifatnya tidak pribadi Tuan Lai."

Wajah Seonho memucat mendengar sebutan 'Lai' yang keluar dari mulut Seungwoo. Dugaannya sedari tadi sepertinya benar, itu suara Guanlin. _'Kenapa dia ada disini!'_ Seonho merutuk dalam hati.

"Ini masalahku dengannya, jadi aku dan dia saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu ada orang lain. Tolong kalian tinggalkan aku sebentar saja."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tidak merespon penuturan Guanlin, sebelum akhirnya suara deheman Woojin memecah keheningan itu.

" _Ekhm!_ Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku ada pertemuan saat jam istirahat nanti dan... sepertinya aku harus bersiap sekarang. Kau, semoga lekas sembuh."

Woojin menepuk pelan lengan Seonho kemudian segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada semua orang disana. Pergerakan Woojin itu disusul oleh Kenta dan Hyungseob yang pamit pergi ke kantin setelah sebelumnya bertanya apakah Guanlin ingin titip sesuatu atau tidak.

Ketika yang lain sudah pergi, Seungwoo masih bersikeras ingin menemani Seonho. Ia kembali mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman kesal di sebelah Seonho.

"Seungwoo, jangan terlalu khawatir _eoh,_ aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tangan Seonho meraba lengan Seungwoo dan menepuknya perlahan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika–"

"Percaya padaku." Seonho melontarkan senyum manis andalannya.

Seungwoo kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah, jika bukan karena senyum memohonmu aku akan tetap disini. Berjanjilah untuk menelponku saat kau sudah di rumah nanti, ponselmu kuletakkan di meja."

"Siap ibu..." Jawab Seonho dengan menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Pria dihadapannya itu mendengus mendengar sebutan 'ibu' yang baru saja dilontarkan Seonho.

" _Aish!_ Aku bukan ibumu! Ah dan satu lagi..." Suara Seungwoo perlahan berubah menjadi pelan, ia kemudian berbisik di telinga Seonho.

"Kurasa bercinta di UKS boleh juga, terlihat 'panas' dan 'menantang'."

Seonho membulatkan matanya, wajahnya mulai merona. _'B– Bercinta?'_. Seonho sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan hal 'aneh-aneh' seperti sahabat mesumnya ini.

Ya, Ong Seungwoo, sahabat kecilnya ini memang mesum, dan sekarang ia sedang meracuni otaknya yang masih polos. Kalau boleh jujur Seonho tidak pernah melakukan yang namanya 'masturbasi', apalagi bercinta, membayangkannya saja Seonho tidak berani.

Seungwoo tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. "Aku pergi dulu~ selamat bersenang-senang~." Ia menepuk pelan kepala Seonho kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Tinggallah dua orang pria dalam ruangan itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Pria berpostur tinggi masih duduk manis di kursinya yang menghadap ke arah tirai pembatas antara sang pasien dan dirinya.

Sejak insiden tadi, Guanlin tidak mengetahui rupa si korban karena Kenta yang menggendongnya ke UKS, sedangkan dirinya mencari dan mengurus ijin kepada guru olahraga yang untungnya ada tidak jauh dari sana. Ketika ia tiba di UKS, si korban sudah masuk ke bagian ruangan yang bertirai dan sedang diberikan pertolongan pertama.

Ia hanya mengetahui namanya dari Hyungseob, namanya adalah Seonho, dan hal itulah yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. Sebenarnya ia sengaja meminta untuk ditinggal berdua seperti sekarang, selain untuk membicarakan bentuk pertanggungjawabannya, ia juga ingin memastikan, apakah orang ini adalah pemuda manis yang ia temui di toko buku atau bukan.

Dia penasaran, sungguh, karena seingatnya orang bernama Seonho yang ia temui di toko buku itu tidak memakai kacamata. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk memastikan kan?

Setelah hening cukup lama, suara berat Guanlin akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu. Seketika Seonho ingat, jika saat ini dia hanya berdua saja dengan Guanlin. Sekali lagi, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Aku minta maaf atas kecerobohanku tadi. Karena aku, kau jadi terluka."

Guanlin berucap dengan nada yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Seonho perlu menelan ludahnya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pernyataan Guanlin. Lidahnya terasa kelu karena gugup.

' _Tenang Yoo Seonho, tenang...'_

"T– Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau tidak sengaja."

Seonho merutuki suara gugup yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya. Sekeras apapun Seonho mencoba tenang, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit khawatir mendengar suara Seonho yang bergetar, sontak ia berjalan mendekati tirai pembatas itu dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa kau kembali merasakan sakit?"

"A– Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. K– kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Seonho terbata.

Guanlin memegang tirai putih itu, bersiap untuk membukanya.

"Aku akan masuk dan melihat lukamu, sejak tadi aku tidak tahu luka seperti apa yang kau dapatkan. Setidaknya aku harus tahu perawatan seperti apa yang harus kau dapatkan nanti."

Rasa panik seketika datang membayangi Seonho, tepat ketika ia akan menjawab, suara tirai yang dibuka seakan membuat lidahnya menjadi beku. Ia menoleh ke asal suara itu, meski dengan pandangan yang buram, ia tahu jika Guanlin saat ini tengah menatap kearahnya.

Waktu terasa berhenti untuk sesaat. Kedua pria itu masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Guanlin seperti mengalami _de Javu_ ketika dua manik hitamnya bertemu dengan manik hitam lain yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Tatapan mata yang polos serta pipi yang sedikit _chubby,_ persis seperti waktu itu. Guanlin hanya diam seraya mengamati Seonho selama beberapa detik.

"M– maafkan aku jika arah mataku tidak kepadamu saat bicara. Pandanganku buram."

Pria tampan itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "A– ah, tak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Aku sudah merusak kaca mata itu."

' _Ah sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup!'_

Guanlin mengatur nafasnya, kemudian mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan dada kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

Pria kecil yang sedang berbaring itu meremat pelan alas kasurnya karena rasa gugup yang tak kunjung hilang. "Um, kau _oke?_ "

Guanlin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, sungguh pria yang ada di depannya saat ini tampak seperti malaikat. Secara tidak sadar ia mengusap surai hitam milik Seonho dengan pelan.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Seonho merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya, sontak ia mendongak perlahan, matanya mencoba fokus kepada sosok tampan di depannya.

Terlihat anggukan kecil diberikan oleh Seonho. "Sedikit..."

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Ucap Guanlin tiba-tiba.

"P– Pulang? T–Tidak perlu nanti– _Ah!_ " Seonho memekik karena merasa tubuhnya melayang, ia segera mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan sebagai pegangan. Ia berakhir dengan memeluk leher Guanlin dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke benda datar yang merupakan dada bidang Guanlin.

' _A– Apa dia sedang menggendongku?'_

"Aku harus tahu dimana rumahmu, karena kau merupakan tanggung jawabku sampai kau benar-benar sembuh."

Guanlin mengambil ponsel Seonho di atas meja dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian memasukkannya dalam kantong.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Seonho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan posisinya yang sedang digendong seperti seorang pengantin. Setelah memastikan Seonho sudah nyaman di gendongannya, Guanlin berjalan keluar dari UKS.

Lelaki manis itu merasa orang-orang yang berada di lorong memperhatikannya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi ia tahu mereka sedang memandang ke arahnya. Sungguh Seonho merasa sangat malu, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kembali merona.

Ditengah kegugupannya itu, telinga Seonho menangkap suara degupan yang cukup keras dari tempatnya bersandar.

' _Kenapa jantung Guanlin berdetak tidak teratur? Apa dia sakit? Atau dia lelah karena menggendongku?Ah! Apa...'_

' _Apa dia menyukaiku?'_

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Terimakasih sudah menunggu dan menyempatkan diri untuk baca updatetan ini~.

Beberapa hari ini aku hilang ide buat nulis, tapi terimakasih buat foto-foto byeongaris yang lewat-lewat di timeline XD. Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan.

Jangan lupa reviewnya readernimm, aku tunggu~~

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lelaki manis itu merasa orang-orang yang berada di lorong memperhatikannya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi ia tahu mereka sedang memandang ke arahnya. Sungguh Seonho merasa sangat malu, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kembali merona._

 _Ditengah kegugupannya itu, telinga Seonho menangkap suara degupan yang cukup keras dari tempatnya bersandar._

' _Kenapa jantung Guanlin berdetak tidak teratur? Apa dia sakit? Atau dia lelah karena menggendongku?Ah! Apa...'_

' _Apa dia menyukaiku?'_

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 5_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Toyota SUV_ putih terlihat meluncur melewati jalanan yang terlihat lengang siang itu. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menyetir dan dua orang pria lain yang menempati jok belakang. Pria yang menggunakan seragam sekolah terlihat berbaring di pangkuan pria berseragam olahraga yang duduk di sebelah kanan.

Suasana mobil itu hening, seperti biasanya. Guanlin sibuk memandang ke luar kaca mobil dengan sebelah tangan menahan kepala si pria kecil agar tidak terjatuh. Pria kecil itu tampak memejamkan matanya seolah-olah ia sedang tidur.

Setelah memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada Guanlin saat masih di depan sekolah tadi, ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Selain karena kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut, ia tidak bisa menemukan topik untuk berbicara dengan Guanlin.

Pujaan hatinya itu tidak banyak bicara sejak kejadian penculikan atas dirinya di UKS tadi, sampai sekarangpun ia tidak mendengar Guanlin mengatakan sesuatu. Sungguh, Seonho tidak menyangka Guanlin akan sependiam itu ketika tidak sedang bersama teman-temannya.

' _Apa nanti dia akan cuek pada kekasihnya juga?'_

Bibir Seonho mengerucut membayangkan hal itu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang ingin memiliki kekasih yang akan mendiamkanmu sepanjang hari ketika sedang berkencan. Tentu Seonho tidak mau, dia tidak suka diabaikan.

' _Aish Yoo Seonho, berhentilah berkhayal. Kau–'_

Usapan lembut pada bibirnya membuyarkan segala imajinasi yang berputar di kepalanya. Seketika Seonho membuka kedua matanya, samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah Guanlin yang saat ini tengah menghadap ke arahnya.

Guanlin terkejut ketika mata indah itu terbuka menampakkan sepasang manik hitam milik Seonho. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Telinganya tampak berubah warna menjadi sedikit merah.

Tampaknya pangeran kita sedang salah tingkah karena aksinya telah ketahuan.

"Sebentarlagi kita sampai di rumahmu."

"Umm.. Maaf aku tertidur." Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur keluar dari bibir Seonho.

"Tak apa, aku tahu kau butuh banyak istirahat."

Seonho kembali diam seraya memandangi wajah Guanlin dari posisinya yang sedang berbaring. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Guanlin dengan jelas.

' _Andai saja kacamata itu tidak rusak, aku pasti bisa puas melihat wajah Guanlin.'_

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah dengan cat _broken white_ yang terkesan sederhana. Rumah itu terletak di kompleks perumahan yang cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Paman Park segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Guanlin.

"Perlu saya bantu tuan Lai?"

"Tidak usah paman, tunggu saja di mobil sebentar. Aku akan mengantarkannya ke dalam."

Guanlin mengambil tas Seonho kemudian memakainya terlebih dahulu, kemudian membantu Seonho untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Naiklah ke pangkuanku agar aku bisa menggendongmu turun dengan mudah."

Pria pendek itu seketika menoleh ke arah Guanlin. "Tidak usah Guanlin- _ssi_. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kepalaku sudah tidak sakit."

Tiba-tiba Seonho merasa tubuhnya terangkat, ia segera berpegangan ke pundak Guanlin, orang yang kembali menggendongnya dengan paksa.

"Kau bilang sendiri jika pandangan matamu buram, kau tentu tidak bisa jalan sendiri." Ujar pria tampan itu seraya menggendong Seonho turun dari mobil.

Guanlin berjalan memasuki halaman rumah yang tidak terlalu luas itu dengan Seonho dalam gendongannya. Lelaki itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Dimana kau letakkan kunci rumahmu?"

"A– Ada dalam saku..." Seonho mulai meraba-raba kantong _blazer_ nya untuk mengambil kunci rumah. "Ini... Ah, turunkan saja aku agar kau bisa membuka pintu dengan mudah"

"Baiklah." Pria tinggi itu perlahan menurunkan Seonho dan segera melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Seonho. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu.

Sungguh, wajah Seonho kembali terasa memanas ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Ya tuhan, jantung Seonho seperti akan meledak karena terlalu berdetak terlalu cepat.

Setelah pintu berhasil terbuka, Guanlin kembali menggendong Seonho dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Seisi rumah itu tampak sangat rapi dan bersih, terlihat sebuah lemari yang penuh berisi buku di ruang tengah.

' _Sepi sekali rumah ini, apa dia tinggal sendiri?'_

"Turunkan aku disini saja Guanlin- _ssi_. Aku akan ke kamarku sebentar, kau bisa menunggu di ruang tamu."

Ucapan Seonho kembali menyadarkan Guanlin yang sibuk mengamati rumah Seonho sejak tadi.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

Mata Seonho membola mendengar pertanyaan Guanlin. " _Y-Ye_? Kamarku?"

Lontaran pertanyaan Seonho hanya dibalas Guanlin dengan sebuah gumaman.

"L– Lantai dua."

Guanlin mengangguk kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga untuk mencapai kamar Seonho. Rumah sederhana itu rupanya memiliki luas yang lumayan meski dari luar rumahnya tampak sederhana dan kecil. Terdapat dua kamar di lantai atas yang letaknya sedikit berjauhan. Guanlin menghentikan langkahnya di ujung tangga seraya mengamati pintu-pintu kamar itu.

"Ah, kamar dengan pintu _bersticker_ ayam itu kamarku Guanlin- _ssi_."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Guanlin segera berjalan menuju pintu dengan _sticker_ anak ayam berwarna kuning. _'Ya tuhan, anak ini sungguh menggemaskan."_ Guanlin tersenyum menahan tawa, ia sungguh gemas dengan pria yang ada dalam gendongannya ini. Dengan sedikit usaha ia akhirnya bisa membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa menurunkan Seonho.

Tampak kamar bercat _babyblue_ dengan sebuah ranjang _queen size_ , meja belajar, sebuah lemari, dan lagi-lagi rak berisi buku-buku yang menempel di tembok. Kamar itu terlihat rapi, sama seperti ruangan-ruangan lain yang dilewati Guanlin tadi.

Setelah sempat mengamati sebentar kamar itu, Guanlin segera mendudukkan Seonho di atas ranjangnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan tas milik Seonho di atas meja belajar, ada beberapa _frame_ berisi foto di atas meja itu. Guanlin melihat frame itu satu persatu, sampai ia menemukan foto masa kecil Seonho.

Sekali lagi Guanlin tersenyum melihat foto itu. _'Ternyata dia sudah memiliki senyuman manis sejak kecil.'_

Seonho hanya duduk diam di ranjangnya, sesekali tangannya meremas-remas _bedcover_ yang ia duduki. Pria kecil itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia tidak mendengar suara lain selain detikan jarum jam di ruangan itu.

' _Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa Guanlin sudah pergi?'_

Ia meraba-raba sebelahnya, kemudian menggapai area yang ada tepat di depannya. Nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. _'Ah, ternyata ia benar-benar sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa tidak bilang dulu padaku, aish.'_ Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

' _Kau terlalu banyak berharap Yoo Seonho, dia kemari atas dasar rasa bersalah, bukan karena menyukaimu. Wajar saja jika dia segera pulang setelah mengantarmu, dasar bodoh.'_

Seonho merasa sedikit kecewa tentu saja, tapi ia sadar rasa kecewanya itu tidak beralasan, mungkin dia saja yang memiliki harapan terlalu tinggi. _'Sudahlah, lebih baik aku ganti baju, kemudian tidur sambil menunggu hyung pulang kerja.'_

Pria itu kembali meraba bagian lain tempat tidurnya. Seonho memiliki kebiasaan meletakkan kaos dan celana pendek di atas tempat tidurnya saat pagi hari. Tujuannya agar memudahkannya mengganti baju ketika pulang sekolah, tidak perlu repot-repot membuka lemari, dan membuat waktu lebih efisien, menurutnya.

' _Ah, ini dia!'_ Seonho bersorak dalam hati ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari, kemudian menarik kedua benda itu ke samping tubuhnya. Kemudian ia segera membuka blazer sekolahnya lalu beralih untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Panas sekali..." Ujarnya seraya meloloskan kemeja putih itu dari tubuhnya.

Guanlin yang sejak tadi melupakan keberadaan Seonho karena asik mengabadikan beberapa foto masa kecil Seonho dengan kamera ponselnya seketika menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

' _Aish, aku sampai lupa tujuanku kemari.'_

"Maaf barusan aku melihat beberapa foto di mejamu jadi–." Kalimat Guanlin seketika terputus ketika ia membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah Seonho.

Ponsel yang semula digenggamnya tiba-tiba terjatuh, tubuhnya mematung, seketika seluruh atensinya beralih ke arah Seonho yang saat itu sedang _topless._ Kulit putih nyaris tanpa cacat dengan dua buah tonjolan kecil berwarna kecoklatan yang ada di dadanya, kemudian perut rata dengan sedikit _babyfat_ yang terlihat menggemaskan, terpampang dengan jelas di depan mata Guanlin.

Sungguh, Guanlin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain mencoba menahan hasrat agar Guanlin junior tidak membuat celananya menjadi sempit.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah celana olahraga yang sedang ia pakai.

Terlambat.

' _Tidak, jangan sekarang nak...'_

Sementara Guanlin sedang sibuk menenangkan adik kecilya, Seonho yang baru saja kembali sadar pasca terkena _heart attack_ akibat mendengar suara Guanlin segera memakai kaosnya, dengan terburu-buru, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa kaosnya terbalik.

"S– Sejak kapan kau disana?! B– Bukankah kau sudah pulang?" Ujar Seonho panik, wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah _cherry tomato_ kesukaan Minki.

Guanlin mencoba menstabilkan suaranya sebelum akhirnya bicara. " _Ekhm,_ ak–u di sini s– sejak tadi." Namun sekeras apapun Guanlin berusaha, suaranya tetap memperlihatkan kegugupannya.

' _S– Sejak tadi?! B– Berarti dia m–melihat tubuhku?!'_

Sungguh rasanya Seonho ingin melompat dari jendela kamarnya dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Guanlin selamanya. Ia benar-benar malu, sangat-sangat malu.

"M– Maafkan aku Guanlin- _ssi_ , k–kupikir kau sudah pulang." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang serasa terbakar.

Setelah memungut ponselnya di lantai, Guanlin berjalan mendekati Seonho kemudian berjongkok di depannya untuk sekedar menyamakan tinggi badan dengan pria yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak tidak, aku yang minta maaf." Guanlin menggigit pelan bibirnya. Hening sejenak sebelum Guanlin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ah, apa kau tidak punya kacamata ganti yang bisa dipakai sementara?" Pria yang berjongkok itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan aura canggung yang mendadak muncul.

" _C– Contact lens_ , d– di laci meja belajar."

Guanlin segera mengambil apa yang disebutkan oleh Seonho. Tepat setelah ia menemukannya, ia kembali berjongkok di depan pria kecil itu dan meletakkan kotak _contact lens_ di telapak tangan Seonho. "Apa kau bisa memakainya sendiri?"

Pria yang masih menunduk itu mengangguk. "Aku hanya butuh kaca."

Dengan sigap Guanlin mengambil kaca berukuran kecil yang tadi ia lihat di atas meja belajar. "Biar kupegang kacanya." Ia kembali berjongkok dan mendekatkan kaca ke wajah Seonho.

Seonho kembali mengangguk, ia membuka kotak berisi lens dan sebotol kecil obat tetes mata. Ia kemudian mencoba membasahi matanya dengan meneteskan obat tetes mata, pipinya sedikit basah karena beberapa cairan yang terlewat. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengambil _lens_ di dalam kotak kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca untuk memasang _lens_ itu.

Guanlin memegang kaca itu seraya mengamati wajah Seonho yang menampakkan ekspresi lucu ketika sedang berusaha memasang _contact lens_ di kedua matanya.

Seonho terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai matanya terasa nyaman dan terbiasa dengan keberadaan _lens_ yang baru saja dipakainya.

"Kau sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas?"

"Um..." Seonho mengangguk. "Tapi mataku tidak nyaman, itu alasanku kenapa tidak memakai _lens._ " Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap matanya yang terasa sedikit gatal.

Guanlin segera menahan tangan kecil Seonho. "Jangan pernak mengusap-ngusap matamu ketika memakai sedang memakai _lens,_ paham?"

Jarak antara wajah Seonho dan Guanlin yang terbilang cukup dekat seketika membuat darah Seonho berdesir. Ia belum pernah menatap wajah pujaan hatinya itu dengan jarak yang teramat dekat seperti ini. Seonho seakan terperangkap dengan tatapan tajam Guanlin. Sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan ucapan pria tampan itu.

"Seonho? Kau dengar kata-kataku?"

Seonho terkesiap mendengar teguran Guanlin, ia mengangguk lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "Maaf aku mengabaikanmu Guanlin- _ssi._ "

"Panggil aku Guanlin, tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku." Guanlin tersenyum melihat anggukan Seonho. "Kacamatamu akan kuganti saat kau sudah sehat karena kau juga harus ikut aku ke optik."

"Besok aku sudah bisa pergi, kepalaku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Seonho berusaha meyakinkan Guanlin.

Suara tawa terdengar dari bibir Guanlin. "Kita lihat saja keadaanmu besok, sekarang aku harus pulang."

"Ah, akan kuantar!"

Guanlin segera menahan Seonho yang akan berdiri dari duduknya. "Tidak usah, kau istirahat saja." Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Seonho. "Aku pergi, kau hati-hati di rumah."

"Ah _ye!_ Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku!"

Setelah memastikan Guanlin sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya seraya memegangi dadanya yang kembali berdegup kencang. Entahlah, hari ini Seonho merasa bahagia meskipun kepalanya sedang lebam.

"Tenangkan dirimu Yoo Seonho, jangan terlalu senang." Ia berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Kemudian ia mengingat satu hal yang membuat senyumnya perlahan memudar.

"Dia kemari hanya sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabannya karena kejadian di sekolah tadi. Lagipula tidak mungkin dia suka padaku."

Seonho kembali menghela napasnya.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Paman Park kembali terheran-heran melihat tuan mudanya menatap ke luar jendela mobil dengan senyuman yag tak kunjung hilang sejak memasuki mobil tadi. Wajah tuan mudanya ini tampak senang, seperti seseorang yang baru saja bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum. _'Dasar anak muda.'_ Pikirnya.

Pria yang duduk di kursi penumpang memang tidak bisa melepaskan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya. Kejadian tadi masih melekat di kepalanya, bagaimana bibir itu mengerucut ketika tidur, ah Guanlin merasa dirinya seperti lelaki tidak benar karena berani memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal.

' _Sepertinya malam ini aku akan sulit tidur.'_

Tiba-tiba bunyi notifikasi sms yang diikuti dengan getaran membuyarkan lamunannya. _'Sepertinya aku tidak mengganti nada notifikasi ponselku. Ponselku juga masih di kantong celana.'_ Suara itu berasal dari arah tas miliknya, ia segera memeriksanya. Ternyata suara notifikasi itu berasal dari ponsel berwarna hitam yang terhalang oleh tasnya.

Guanlin segera mengambil ponsel yang kembali berbunyi itu.

' _Ponsel ini bukankah milik Seonho? Kenapa bisa disini?'_

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah ide ngadat selama beberapa hari...

Oh iya, menurut pendapat readernim sekalian apa alur cerita ini terlalu lambat? Soalnya beberapa ada yang bilang begitu. Seandainya memang terlalu lambat, nanti aku bakalan coba buat agak dicepetin alurnya, biar readernim nggak bosen bacanya :D

Mohon masukannya dan jangan lupa review readernim~!

Thankyou!

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tiba-tiba bunyi notifikasi sms yang diikuti dengan getaran membuyarkan lamunannya. 'Sepertinya aku tidak mengganti nada notifikasi ponselku. Ponselku juga masih di kantong celana.' Suara itu berasal dari arah tas miliknya, ia segera memeriksanya. Ternyata suara notifikasi itu berasal dari ponsel berwarna hitam yang terhalang oleh tasnya._

 _Guanlin segera mengambil ponsel yang kembali berbunyi itu._

' _Ponsel ini bukankah milik Seonho? Kenapa bisa disini?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 6_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T++ (Nyerempet M)_

 _Warn!Sedikit adegan dewasa. Harap di Skip jika tidak siap membaca/?_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang tidak tenang bagi Guanlin. Ia tidak bisa istirahat dan belajar dengan damai seperti biasanya. Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi jika ponsel berwarna hitam yang saat ini ada di atas mejanya terus mengeluarkan tanda notifikasi yang bermacam-macam. Mulai dari aplikasi chat, sms, juga telepon. Semuanya berasal dari nama ID yang sama.

 _10 Message from Ongie_

 _7 Missed Call from Ongie_

Guanlin membaca keterangan yang tertera pada _lockscreen_ ponsel itu. Ia menggeram malas melihat siapa yang sedari tadi terus-terusan menghubungi nomor ponsel milik Seonho.

Tadi siang ia sudah menghubungi kakak dari pemilik ponsel itu dan mengatakan padanya jika ponsel milik adiknya itu tertinggal. Kakak Seonho yang bernama Minki itu memberikan respon yang baik padanya, bahkan ia meminta maaf atas nama adiknya karena sudah ceroboh dan merepotkan Guanlin.

"Demi tuhan, anak ini benar-benar bertingkah seperti ibunya." Jari tangannya bergerak untuk membuka _lockscreen_ yang untungnya tidak diberi _password_ itu. Ia membuka aplikasi pesan dan membaca satu persatu pesan yang dikirim oleh orang bernama 'Ongie' tanpa berniat membalasnya.

"Jangan coba-coba mencuri segala jenis konten dalam ponsel Seonho atau kau akan kehilangan wajah tampanmu."

Pria tinggi itu mengerutkan dahinya seraya menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. _'Memangnya dengan apa dia akan membuatku menjadi jelek?'_ Ia kembali menscroll pesan-pesan yang dikirim oleh teman Seonho itu.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin tahu tentang isi dari ponsel ini." Ujarnya seraya meletakkan ponsel itu ke atas meja. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

Guanlin segera beranjak menuju ranjangnya setelah selesai merapikan meja belajar. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih lelah dari biasanya. _'Mungkin karena tadi aku menggendongnya teralu lama. Ah sudahlah, ayo istirahat.'_ Kelopak matanya mulai menutup dan bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

"Ah! _Aish!_ Pelan-pelan _hyung!_ " Suara pekikan terdengar dari dalam kamar dengan cat _babyblue_.

"Diamlah. Lagipula kau begini karena kecerobohanmu sendiri." Tangan lentik pria di depan Seonho kembali mengusapkan gel bening ke dahi lebam adiknya.

Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh _hyung_ satu-satunya ini benar-benar menyebalkan, tidakkah dia tahu jika luka lebam di dahinya ini sakit. Dengan seenak hatinya _hyung_ nya itu malah mengoleskan salep dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Sudah, sekarang kau istirahat. Besok kau tidak perlu sekolah, aku akan membuatkan surat ijin untukmu."

"Tidak perlu _hyung_... Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Seonho. Satu lagi sifat menyebalkan yang dimiliki _hyung_ kesayangannya itu, dia sedikit overprotektif pada Seonho.

Minki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, kau harus di rumah besok. Jangan lupa untuk melepas _lens_ mu. Selamat malam." Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Seonho lalu segera beranjak keluar dari kamar itu sebelum Seonho kembali memprotesnya.

" _Hyung!_ Aish!"

Seonho kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tidak masuk sekolah selama satu hari berarti dia akan cukup banyak tertinggal materi pelajaran. Jika dia memiliki teman di kelasnya memang tidak masalah, ia bisa meminjam catatan milik teman-temannya, tapi masalahnya ia tidak punya teman di kelasnya.

Kehilangan catatan, berarti ia akan kehilangan satu bahan untuk belajar. Kehilangan satu bahan untuk belajar, sama saja dengan tidak bisa menjawab beberapa soal yang ada hubungannya dengan materi itu. Kesimpulannya, ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna saat ujian nanti.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghela napasnya. "Tenanglah Yoo Seonho, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah melepaskan _lens_ ini, kemudian tidur." Ia kemudian mengambil kotak _lens_ nya dan mulai melepaskan benda asing itu dari matanya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali setelah _lens_ itu berhasil terlepas dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempatnya lalu menyimpannya di atas nightstand.

"Benar-benar merepotkan, _ish_." Gerutunya seraya menaikkan kakinya ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meraba-raba daerah sekitar bantalnya, mencari benda persegi berwarna hitam yang biasanya ia letakkan disana.

"Ah benar, ponselku ada pada Guanlin." Gumamnya setelah mengingat ucapan Minki tadi siang. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya setelah ingat bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di mobil milik Guanlin.

Biasanya Seonho akan berkutat dengan ponselnya sebelum tidur. Entah itu berkirim pesan dengan Seungwoo, membaca _e-book_ , ataupun melakukan hal lain, ia baru akan berhenti jika sudah merasa mengantuk.

Ingatan tentang isi chatnya dengan Seongwoo seketika membuat kedua matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua isi chatnya dengan Seungwoo adalah curahan hatinya yang semuanya berhubungan dengan Guanlin. Ditambah lagi foto-foto Guanlin yang dikirim oleh Seongwoo, yang sudah pasti tersimpan di galerinya.

Sungguh, Seonho tidak tahu dimana harus menyembunyikan wajahnya jika Guanlin melihat itu semua. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya. _'Tidak tidak... Guanlin tidak mungkin dengan sengaja melihat-lihat isi ponselku.'_

' _Tapi bagaimana jika dia melihatnya?'_

Bayangan Guanlin yang sedang tertawa-tawa dan menyebarkan seluruh rahasia besarnya kepada teman-temannya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Tidaak!" Teriakan tertahan Seonho menggema di dalam ruangan itu, kepalanya sudah tersembunyi di balik selimut yang sengaja ditarik hingga menutupi ujung kepalanya.

Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang selimut tak berdosa itu hingga berantakan.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tenangkan dirimu Seonho." Gumamnya seraya mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Guanlin tidak akan melihatnya. Dia pasti tidak akan melihatnya."

Ia terus merapalkan kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya dengan harapan agar Guanlin benar-benar tidak mengintip isi chat dan galerinya.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku tidur saja!" Kedua kelopak matanya kembali tertutup, namun sedetik kemudian terbuka kembali.

"Sungguh, aku bisa gila jika terus begini."

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

 _Deru napas yang tidak beraturan memenuhi kamar yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sepasang pria yang kini berada di atas ranjang hingga membuat kamar yang semula rapi berubah menjadi seperti kapal yang baru saja menabrak gunung es._

 _Kedua pria itu masih memakai setelan seragam mereka. Kemeja putih yang mereka kenakan sama-sama terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka. Posisi mereka berdua bisa dibilang sangat intim, pria yang lebih kecil terlihat menungging dengan kedua tangan serta kaki yang menopang berat tubuhnya, sementara pria satu lagi terlihat merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dari belakang._

" _Ah! G– Guanlin."_

 _Sebuah desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir yang terlihat membengkak karena terlalu banyak digigit oleh si empunya._

" _So pretty." Guanlin mengecup-ngecup bekas gigitan yang ia tinggalkan di perpotongan leher pria itu. "So pretty for me."_

" _B– Berhenti... Ah!" Tangan kurus milik pria yang lebih kecil meremat helaian kain yang terhampar di bawah tubuhnya ketika Guanlin dengan sengaja menyentuh dua tonjolan yang ada di dadanya dengan jari-jarinya._

 _Guanlin kembali menekan tonjolan yang terasa kecil di jari-jarinya itu, alhasil sebuah desahan yang menurutnya menggairahkan itu kembali memenuhi organ pendengarannya._

" _Aku suka suaramu, terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat." Bisiknya tepat di telinga milik pria di bawahnya. Ia lalu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya menelusuri perut rata pria itu hingga pergerakan tangannya terhalang oleh ikat pinggang yang masih terpasang rapi di celana milik pria yang lebih kecil._

 _Tanpa menunggu lagi, Guanlin segera membuka ikat pinggang yang dirasanya mengganggu kemudian menarik turun celana itu disusul dengan underwear hitam pria dibawahnya, celana dan underwear itu terlihat menggantung di paha bawahnya karena tertahan oleh lutut yang sedang menekuk._

 _Guanlin menciumi punggung yang masih tertutupi oleh kemeja putih berantakan itu seraya membelai paha bagian dalam pria di bawahnya menggunakan sebelah tangan._

" _Nnggh!" Tubuh yang berada di bawahnya itu kembali menegang karena sentuhan lembut Guanlin pada pahanya._

" _Jangan menahannya, biarkan aku mendengar kembali suaramu." Guanlin kemudian menjilat garis leher pria itu seraya menggenggam lembut kejantanan pria dibawahnya. Pergerakan Guanlin sukses membuat tubuh pria yang lebih kecil terlonjak karena sentuhan mendadak pada organ sensitifnya._

" _G– Guanh –Ah!"_

 _Suara desahan yang cukup keras kembali mengalun ketika Guanlin mulai menggerakkan tangannya pada kejantanan milik pria itu._

" _So eager for my touch." Guanlin menciumi pundak sempit yang terekspos tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti bekerja di bawah sana._

" _Y– Yah! Ah!" Pria kecil itu kembali meremat helai kain di bawahnya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya ketika pergerakan tangan Guanlin terasa semakin cepat mengocok miliknya._

" _Ah– hah Guan–linh"_

 _Desahan putus-putus terdengar di sela deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan._

" _Kau akan sampai?" Guanlin melihat pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Paham dengan keadaan sang bottom, ia mempercepat pergerakan tangannya di bawah sana._

" _Ahk! Ungh–!" Tubuh ramping itu kembali tersentak ke depan._

" _Perlihatkan wajahmu sayang, aku ingin melihatnya." Ucapnya seraya menahan berat tubuh sang bottom yang hampir tersungkur ke depan karena kedua tangannya tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubunya sendiri._

 _Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan nikmat. Tatapan mata sayu dengan wajah semerah cherry tomato yang familiar terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Guanlin. Pipi tembam dengan bibir kissable yang sedang mendesah itu, Guanlin mengenalnya._

" _G– GUANLINH!"_

.

.

Seketika Guanlin terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh hingga membuat kaosnya basah kuyup.

' _W– Wet dream?'_

Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi setengah tubunya dan tampaklah sebuah gundukan besar pada celananya. " _Oh my god!_ " Tubuh penuh keringat itu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

Memang tidak aneh bagi seorang pria jika mengalami yang namanya _wet dream_ , namun yang saat ini mengganggu pikiran Guanlin adalah orang yang menjadi objek mimpi basahnya tadi.

"Yoo Seonho, kenapa dia bisa mampir ke dalam mimpiku." Ia mengusap pelan wajahnya.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di nightstand sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya menangkap angka yang tertera pada tampilan _lockscreen._

' _Masih jam 4 pagi'_

Tangannya bergerak membuka _passcode_ yang muncul di layar ponselnya, kemudian membuka file manager. Bola matanya bergerak membaca satu persatu nama folder yang muncul di layar. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti menscroll ponselnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah folder berjudul _'Danger'_ dengan ikon folder yang terlihat buram, pertanda folder itu di _hidden_.

Guanlin membuka folder tersembuyi itu, kemudian muncullah berbagai macam foto yang tersimpan di dalamnya, salah satunya foto-foto Seonho yang ia ambil langsung dari ponsel Seonho. Benar, pria tampan satu ini diam-diam melihat isi dari galeri milik Seonho dan mengirim beberapa foto si empunya ke ponselnya.

Salahkan orang bernama Ongie yang sudah membuat Guanlin penasaran setelah membaca SMS ancaman yang ia kirimkan tadi. SMS itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya melakukan pelanggaran privasi milik Seonho tepat sebelum ia tidur.

"Mungkin karena aku melihat foto-fotonya sebelum tidur, dia jadi masuk ke dalam mimpiku." Ia bergumam seraya membuka salah satu foto milik Seonho. Foto itu menampakkan Seonho dengan pipi yang menggembung dipenuhi makanan dengan ekspresi wajah polosnya, tampaknya Seonho tidak sadar jika sedang difoto.

Seketika bayangan adegan rated yang muncul di mimpinya tadi kembali muncul di kepalanya. Guanlin mendesah lelah, ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas nightsatnd. Kepalanya menunduk untuk memeriksa keadaan adik kecilnya yang ternyata masih sama seperti tadi.

"Kembalilah tidur nak, aku ada kelas besok pagi, jadi jangan merepotkanku."

Pria tampan itu melontarkan ungkapan kesal pada gundukan yang masih nampak di celananya. Sekali lagi ia mendesah pelan seraya melemparkan kepalanya ke atas bantal.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Guanlin mengambil konten milik orang lain tanpa ijin si pemilik dan pertama kali pula ia mengalami _wet dream_ dengan teman sekolahnya sendiri sebagai objeknya.

Guanlin tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Seonho mampu membuat hampir separuh dari kehidupannya berubah. Termasuk dalam hal percintaan.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Bias-bias keemasan mulai muncul dari ufuk timur yang menandakan hari sudah berubah menjadi pagi. Beberapa orang terlihat mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, jalan-jalan juga mulai terlihat ramai oleh kendaraan, mulai dari kendaraan pribadi sampai kendaraan umum. Terang saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, sudah saatnya untuk orang-orang kembali menjalani kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Berbeda dengan orang lain yang sudah mulai bersiap-siap, pemilik kamar bernuansa _babyblue_ itu masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ia seperti tidak terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai menembus tirai yang menutupi jendelanya. Separuh tubuhnya tertutup selimut sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk erat guling kesayangannya.

Seketika pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berwajah cantik dengan tubuh yang dibalut kemeja warna _pink._ Pria yang diketahui bernama Minki itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar kemudian membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela.

"Nng..." Terpaan cahaya matahari pagi yang memasuki kamar rupanya mampu mengusik pria manis yang tengah tertidur.

"Bangunlah, sudah pagi."

Minki mengacak pelan rambut Seonho, namun pria manis itu hanya menggeliat pelan dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam. Kemudian suara jepretan kamera terdengar menggema beberapa kali di dalam kamar, alhasil pria manis itu mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

" _Hyung_ hentikan..." Selimut yang semula menutupi separuh tubuhnya kini berpindah menutupi wajahnya.

" _Aigoo_ menggemaskan sekali." Gumaman puas terdengar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu saat melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya, kemudian menyingkap selimut yang dipakai oleh Seonho. Sontak suara erangan protes kembali terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Cepat bangun pemalas, sudah jam setengah tujuh." Jemari lentik Minki kembali mengacak lembut surai hitam milik Seonho. "Aku harus memastikan dirimu aman di rumah sebelum berangkat kerja."

"Aku sudah bangun..."

Seonho mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata yang masih terpejam serta rambut yang berantakan khas orang yang baru bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Suara tawa kembali keluar dari bibir Minki. "Bangun berarti mandi dan menggosok gigi juga Seonho."

Pernyataan Minki itu hanya dijawab Seonho dengan sebuah anggukan. Kakinya ia turunkan hingga menyentuh lantai, namun ia tidak segera beranjak dari posisinya yang baru. Punggung tangannya mengusap-usap sebelah matanya, kemudian ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk.

"Kemari kupakaikan _lens_ mu."

Dengan sigap Minki mengambil kotak tempat _lens_ itu disimpan, kemudian memakaikan _lens_ nya dengan hati-hati setelah sebelumnya ia meneteskan _eye liquid_ ke mata Seonho.

Minki memperhatikan Seonho yang beberapa kali memejamkan matanya. "Sudah nyaman?"

"Sudah _hyung_ , terimakasih." Seonho menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

Minki kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Cepat mandi, kutunggu di bawah untuk sarapan. Nanti kau harus membayar satu jamku yang sia-sia karena kugunakan untuk membangunkanmu." Ujarnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan kamar Seonho .

Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika sifat menyebalkan _hyung_ nya itu kembali. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi sebelum Minki kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengomel ketika melihat Seonho yang belum mandi.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20, harusnya Minki sudah berangkat ke toko bukunya jam 7 tepat karena ia harus membereskan toko dulu sebelum membukanya. Tapi kali ini ia merelakan jam buka tokonya yang akan sedikit terlambat untuk mengurus adiknya yang sedang sakit.

Minki sangat sayang pada Seonho meski hampir setiap hari ia mengomeli adik manisnya itu. Dia sadar jika terkadang ia menjadi terlalu cerewet ketika terjadi sesuatu pada Seonho. Itu semua merupakan sebuah reflek yang timbul akibat kekhawatirannya yang sedikit berlebihan.

Suara bel rumah yang berbunyi seketika membuyarkan lamunan Minki. "Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini, _aish._ " Ia segera bangun dari duduknya, berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuk si tamu, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dari arah tangga yang disusul oleh teriakan Seonho.

"Biar aku saja _hyung_!"

Minki yang sudah terduduk kembali di kursinya membalas teriakan Seonho. " _Ya!_ Sudah kubilang jangan berlari di tangga!" Kemudian terdengar suara tawa Seonho dari ruang depan.

"Anak ini benar-benar." Gumamnya seraya meminum tehnya yang sudah mulai dingin.

Seonho meneruskan kegiatan berlarinya hingga sampai di depan pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak dengan sebelah tangan mengusap-usap pelan kepalanya. _'Aish, kepalaku sakit lagi. Harusnya tadi aku tidak berlari.'_

Setelah kepalanya berhenti berdenyut, ia bergegas membukakan pintu untuk tamu paginya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu–"

Kalimat itu seketika terputus ketika Seonho melihat siapa orang yang datang bertamu. Tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut hitam legam yang ditata sedemikian rupa, serta senyuman khas yang setahu Seonho hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

"Senang melihatmu kembali sehat."

Senyuman mempesona milik sang tamu berhasil membuat tubuhnya diam mematung karena terpana, sekaligus membuat jantung Seonho berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

' _Apa aku masih berada di dalam mimpi?'_

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Maafkan adegan rated yang terlihat amatiran itu, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya aku nulis adegan rated. Aku hanya sering baca, tapi nggak pernah nulis hehehe.  
Chapter ini sepertinya yang paling panjang daripada yang lain, kuharap readernim nggak bosen bacanya XD.  
Terimakasih yang udah review, fav, dan follow ff ini. Aku selalu menunggu saran dan masukan dari readernim sekalian, jadi jangan lupa review yaa.

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut hitam legam yang ditata sedemikian rupa, serta senyuman khas yang setahu Seonho hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang._

" _Senang melihatmu kembali sehat."_

 _Senyuman mempesona milik sang tamu berhasil membuat tubuhnya diam mematung karena terpana, sekaligus membuat jantung Seonho berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat._

' _Apa aku masih berada di dalam mimpi?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 7_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future Chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Sepasang pria dengan tinggi yang berbeda terlihat saling bertukar pandang tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari posisi awal mereka. Pria dengan tubuh lebih tinggi nampak mengembangkan senyum manisnya, sementara pria bertubuh kecil di depannya tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan bibir yang terbuka.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya hening yang terasa menyenangkan itu terusik oleh sebuah sindirian yang berasal dari belakang Seonho.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan uang jika kalian berdua berkencan di depan pintu rumahku. Jadi, biarkan aku lewat."

Suara bernada kesal itu seketika memisahkan dua netra yang awalnya saling bertemu. Minki tampak berdiri tepat di belakang Seonho dengan ransel yang sudah tersampir di punggungnya, tanda ia siap berangkat kerja.

"Selamat pagi _hyung_." Guanlin membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya tersenyum pada pria berpakaian _pink_ di depannya.

"Selamat pagi. Aa... Lai Guanlin." Tiba-tiba saja senyuman yang cukup lebar nampak di wajah Minki, menggantikan ekspresi kesal yang tadi sempat mampir di wajahnya.

Kedua mata Seonho mengerjap beberapa kali. " _Hyung_ mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja kenal. Sangat kenal."

Minki kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku berangkat dulu, Seonho, jangan merepotkan tamu."

Pria cantik itu kemudian melenggang pergi ke mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi, ia sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya dan menghilang dari pandangan dua pria yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Jadi, boleh aku masuk?"

Suara berat Guanlin berhasil menyadarkan Seonho yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"A– Ah, maafkan aku!" Seonho segera menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberi jalan untuk Guanlin. "Silahkan masuk..."

"Terimakasih." Guanlin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam rumah.

Seonho segera menutup pintu kemudian menyusul Guanlin yang saat ini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak karena detakan jantung yang tidak terkontrol, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Seonho hanya berdua saja dengan Guanlin. Tapi entahlah, sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah bisa bernapas dengan normal jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria bernama Guanlin.

Dengan gugup Seonho mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pria tinggi yang kini tampak memperhatikan ruang tamunya. Setelah itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, suasana di ruangan itu tampak hening dan sedikit canggung.

' _Kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan.'_

Seonho menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan jari-jari tangan yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia sedang memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar suasana dingin diantara mereka itu bisa menjadi sedikit cair. Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Seonho memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Mmm... maaf, bukankah hari ini kau harusnya sekolah?"

Atensi Guanlin seketika kembali kepada pria di depannya setelah mendengar suara lembutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sampai di sekolah tadi."

Kerutan-kerutan tipis muncul di dahi Seonho setelah mendengar jawaban Guanlin. "Lalu? Kenapa kau malah kemari?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang kemari untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Seonho terlihat mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya rona kemerahan mulai merambat dari leher menuju wajahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti buah stroberi.

"B– Bukan begitu... M– Maksudku, kau tidak perlu sampai mengorbankan waktu belajarmu hanya untuk mengecek keadaanku–" Seonho menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya yang terputus. "L– Lagipula aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kedua netra Guanlin tampak memperhatikan tingkah Seonho yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Entah sejak kapan dirinya merasa senang melihat wajah merona milik pria di depannya itu. Perasaan hangat akan muncul di dadanya tiap melihat ekspresi menyenangkan yang dibuat oleh Seonho, meskipun itu hanya dalam bentuk foto.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku terlambat, tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan. Lalu karena aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru kedisiplinan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke rumahmu."

"A– Ah begitu. Umm.. kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah saja?"

Guanlin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa kedatangannya memang tidak diinginkan oleh Seonho? Apa dia mengganggunya? Pikiran-pikiran itu mulai berterbangan di benak Guanlin setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Seonho yang seakan-akan tidak menginginkan keberadaannya disana.

' _Kurasa aku sudah mengganggunya, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang.'_ Pikirnya seraya menyampirkan kembali tas yang tadi ia letakkan di sebelahnya ke punggungnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu, kurasa aku akan–"

"Jangan! Tetaplah disini!" Sebuah seruan yang terlontar dari bibir Seonho seketika menghentikan pergerakan Guanlin. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke arah Seonho yang kini tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Pria tinggi itu menghela napas lega seraya menampakkan senyum tipisnya. "Baiklah... Aku akan tinggal."

Tubuh Seonho kembali terduduk di kursinya. Kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka gerak reflek tubuhnya akan bekerja di luar kendali, secara tidak langsung ia baru saja meminta Guanlin untuk menemaninya di rumah. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih menjadi pesuruh _hyung_ nya di toko buku daripada harus berada disini. Seonho sangat malu, benar-benar malu.

"A– Aku ke belakang sebentar."

Seonho segera menggerakkan kaki-kaki rampingnya menuju dapur diiringi dengan tatapan bingung Guanlin.

"Apa aku tadi salah bicara?" Gumamnya seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah Seonho berada, di depan sebuah lemari es yang pintunya sedang terbuka lebar. Tidak perlu ditanya alasan Seonho berjongkok di depan lemari es dengan wajah yang sengaja ia hadapkan ke benda yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin itu, apalagi jika bukan untuk mendinginkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi seperti terbakar.

Gumaman-gumaman kecil seperti 'kau bodoh' dan 'kontrol dirimu' terucap dari bibir Seonho sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di dapur. Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya dengan harapan rona merah yang menurutnya memalukan itu segera menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu senang Yoo Seonho, dia kemari hanya untuk melakukan tanggung jawabnya karena tidak sengaja membuatmu terluka."

Seonho menghela napasnya seraya menutup pintu lemari es, lalu kembali berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _counter_. Seketika memori dimana Guanlin yang memaksa menggendongnya kemarin muncul di benaknya. Bayangan senyuman tulus yang dilontarkan Guanlin padanya membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak teratur. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghilangkan memori yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia melakukan semua itu hanya sebagai teman Seonho, dia tidak mungkin suka padamu."

Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang, tangannya mengusap-ngusap dada sebelah kiri tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Lebih baik aku membuatkan minuman untuknya daripada terus memikirkan yang tidak-tidak."

Seonho bergegas mengambil dua buah gelas di dalam _cabinet_ dan meletakkannya di atas _counter_ dapur seraya memikirkan minuman apa yang akan dibuatnya nanti.

"Kurasa _lemon tea_ tidak masalah."

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak kepergian Seonho dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan Guanlin sendirian disana. Pria tampan itu terlihat sedang membaca novel yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Guanlin memang selalu berusaha untuk setidaknya membawa sebuah novel di dalam tasnya ketika pergi ke suatu tempat, kecuali jika situasi tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk membawa-bawa buku.

Novel-novel itu dianggapnya berguna untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan di waktu-waktu tertentu. Contohnya seperti sekarang, ketika dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tidak segera muncul.

Guanlin menghela napasnya pelan, dia sudah mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya karena memikirkan Seonho yang tak kunjung kembali dari dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Kepala Guanlin menoleh ke arah Seonho yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu dengan nampan di tangannya. Pria tinggi itu menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Seonho yang membuat si pembawa nampan salah tingkah.

Nampan berisi dua gelas _lemon tea_ dan sekaleng _potato chips_ itu nampak bergetar ketika diletakkan di atas meja.

"Terimakasih Seonho."

Sungguh, hati Seonho terasa menghangat ketika Guanlin menyebutkan namanya. Seperti ada ribuan belalang yang meloncat-loncat di atas perutnya, rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Terdengar hiperbolis, namun memang perumpamaan itu yang cocok untuk menjelaskan suasana hati Seonho saat ini.

"Uhm... minumlah."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Guanlin segera mengambil gelas berisi _lemon tea_ itu kemudian meminumnya perlahan hingga tersisa setengah gelas, lalu meletakkan kembali gelas itu di atas meja.

"Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan _hyung_ mu?"

Seonho mengangguk. "Aku mulai tinggal dengan Minki- _hyung_ sejak aku masih di _Junior High School_. Orangtuaku ingin aku bersekolah di sekolah yang bagus, jadi mereka mengirimku kemari."

Guanlin mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Seonho seraya kembali meminum _lemon teanya._

"Kau sendiri kenal dekat dengan Minki- _hyung?_ "

"Tidak juga, aku mengenal Minki- _hyung_ karena sering datang ke toko buku miliknya. Di luar itu kami tidak pernah bertemu" jawab Guanlin.

' _Tapi kenapa tadi hyung bilang jika ia sangat mengenal Guanlin?'_ Seketika bermacam-macam kemungkinan kembali hinggap di kepalanya, namun suara berat Guanlin berhasil mengembalikan atensinya yang sempat hilang selama beberapa detik.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Seketika tangan Guanlin meraih tas yang ada di sebelahnya kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalam tas itu. Tak lama kemudian Guanlin mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang Seonho kenal.

"Aku kemari juga untuk mengembalikan ponselmu. Benda ini tidak berhenti berbunyi sejak kemarin."

"Terimakasih! Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Seonho menerima ponsel itu dengan mata berbinar, jari-jari tangannya segera membuka _lockscreen_ dan memeriksa semua aplikasi _messenger_ nya yang dipenuhi oleh nama yang sama.

' _Seongwoo bahkan mengirim pesan jam 1 pagi? Aish anak itu benar-benar.'_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Seonho merasa tidak enak hati pada Guanlin, dia pasti terganggu dengan tindakan tidak tahu diri Seungwoo.

"Guanlin, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan Seungwoo padamu."

Senyuman manis kembali tersungging di wajah Guanlin. "Tak apa, aku tahu dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"T– Tapi tetap saja. Aku juga sudah banyak merepotkan, jadi aku merasa tidak enak padamu." Seonho kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Jemari Guanlin mengacak pelan surai gelap milik Seonho. "Aku sudah bilang padamu jika kau menjadi tanggung jawabku sampai kau sembuh."

"Terimakasih..." Wajah Seonho kembali bersemu mendengar pernyataan Guanlin, ditambah lagi jemari ramping yang Guanlin baru saja menyentuh rambutnya. Sungguh, Seonho merasa diperlakukan seperti seseorang yang spesial.

Seonho mulai memakan _chips_ dan menggigitnya keras-keras untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang kembali menghampiri kepalanya.

Secara tidak sadar mata Guanlin kembali mengamati gerak-gerik Seonho yang menggemaskan, ia berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat cara Seonho mengunyah _chips_. Tubuhnya beringsut mendekati Seonho, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengusap remahan chips yang tercecer di sudut bibir Seonho, sontak hal itu membuat Seonho menghentikan acara mengunyahnya.

DEG!

Jantungnya terasa berhenti ketika ia menyadari posisi Guanlin yang saat ini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tatapan mata Guanlin memerangkap sepasang manik gelap miliknya, seakan-akan tidak mengijinkan Seonho untuk menatap ke arah lain selain dirinya. Nafas Seonho serasa tertahan di dada ketika wajah Guanlin mulai mendekati wajahnya dengan perlahan.

Seonho memejamkan kedua matanya ketika nafas hangat Guanlin menerpa lembut bibirnya. Jemari kokoh Guanlin mengusap lembut pipi Seonho seraya terus menipiskan jarak diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara getar ponsel disusul dengan _ringtone_ yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk menghentikan pergerakan Guanlin. Suara dering telepon yang semakin keras membawa Guanlin kembali ke alam sadarnya. _'Sial! Aku terbawa suasana!'_ Saat itu juga pria tampan itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Seonho, begitu pula Seonho yang saat ini sudah menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke ujung kursi dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Jari Guanlin sedikit gemetar ketika menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. Ia menarik napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo?"

" _Ya! Kau sengaja membolos hari ini?!"_

Terdengar lengkingan suara Daehwi dari seberang sana yang membuat Guanlin segera menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Sepertinya ID yang muncul tadi nama Hyungseob, kenapa suara Daehwi yang terdengar?" Gumaman samar meluncur dari bibir Guanlin, ia mengecek kembali tulisan di layarnya.

" _Lai Guanlin! Jangan coba-coba kau matikan telponku!"_

Suara Daehwi kembali terdengar, pria tampan itu menghela napasnya lelah, kemudian kembali menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

"Pelankan suaramu Daehwi, aku tidak mau menjadi tuli sebelum waktunya."

" _Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Tuan Lai, sekarang lebih baik kau segera menuju rumah Euiwoong. Semuanya sedang menuju ke sana untuk berkumpul."_

Mata Guanlin segera melihat ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding. "Sekarang masih jam delapan, bukankah masih jam sekolah?"

" _Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat dewan yang juga diikuti oleh guru."_

"Ah begitu. Tapi maaf, aku–"

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Datang, atau namamu akan ku coret dari tugas laporan Biologi, setelah itu kau akan menjalani remedial sendirian."_

Apa-apaan, kenapa dia jadi diancam seperti ini. Guanlin tidak pernah mempedulikan ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya, kecuali ancaman milik Lee Daehwi, karena anak itu tidak pernah sekalipun main-main dengan ancamannya.

Guanlin menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

" _Bagus. Datang kemari dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Selamat pagi."_

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Daehwi. Setelah sambungan itu terputus, Guanlin mulai mengemas kembali tasnya.

"Seonho, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Pria yang baru saja pulih pasca _heart attack_ yang tadi dialaminya menolehkan wajahnya pada Guanlin. "A– Ah _ne..._ "

Seonho segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu depan, diikuti Guanlin yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ia lalu membukakan pintu untuk Guanlin dan mengantarkannya sampai ke teras rumahnya.

"Terimakasih. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah." Ucap Guanlin seraya tersenyum ke arah Seonho.

"K– Kau juga, hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Seonho terbata. Sungguh, saat itu Seonho merasa lidahnya kaku hingga sulit untuk bicara.

"Ah iya, besok sepulang sekolah luangkan waktumu."

"H– Hah? U– Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Sampai jumpa besok."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Guanlin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju mobil yang terpakir tepat di halaman rumah. Seonho mematung di depan pintu seraya memperhatikan mobil itu melaju pergi dari halaman rumahnya. Setelah memastikan mobil itu benar-benar pergi, ia langsung saja berlari kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tepat setelah Seonho menutup pintu rumahnya, kaki-kakinya terasa lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk tepat di depan pintu. Entah sudah berapa kali jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang tidak normal hari itu dan entah berapa kali juga wajahnya berubah menjadi sewarna tomat seperti sekarang.

"T– Tadi itu ajakan kencan?"

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Akhirnya chapter ini bisa selesai, semoga tidak mengecewakan readernim sekalian XD.  
Beberapa hari ini ide sedikit macet, jadi nulisnya jadi lebih lama daripada kemarin-kemarin.  
Oke~, sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah favorite, follow, dan review ff ini~. Maaf aku nggak bisa balesin satu-satu review readernim sekaliann.  
Aku selalu menunggu saran dan masukannya.  
So, jangan lupa review yaaa~

N.B: Bagi yang suka Jinseob couple dan ff Hybrid!AU bisa cek storyku yang judulnya Lost and Found #sedikitpromosi.

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Seonho mematung di depan pintu seraya memperhatikan mobil itu melaju pergi dari halaman rumahnya. Setelah memastikan mobil itu benar-benar pergi, ia langsung saja berlari kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

 _Tepat setelah Seonho menutup pintu rumahnya, kaki-kakinya terasa lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk tepat di depan pintu. Entah sudah berapa kali jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang tidak normal hari itu dan entah berapa kali juga wajahnya berubah menjadi sewarna tomat seperti sekarang._

" _T– Tadi itu ajakan kencan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 8_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future Chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, rasanya baru sebentar mereka bersenang-senang karena sekolah yang dipulangkan lebih awal. Hari ini siswa _101 International School_ harus kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasanya, jam tujuh pagi dan pulang jam dua siang. Begitu pula dengan Seonho, setelah kemarin beristirahat di rumah sehari penuh, ia harus kembali masuk sekolah.

' _Karena memikirkan hal itu, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalam. Kuharap wajahku tidak terlihat seperti panda.'_

Semalam pemuda bersurai hitam itu terjaga hingga pukul dua pagi karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Guanlin. Alhasil hari ini dia bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, itupun karena Minki yang menyeretnya paksa ke kamar mandi. Berkat _hyung_ nya itu, dia tidak jadi terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Hari ini Seonho merasa sedikit aneh karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke sekolah tanpa menggunakan kacamatanya. Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah, semua orang tampak menatapnya dengan saling berbisik, entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Seonho berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan itu dan segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

" _Woah dia manis sekali..."_

" _Sepertinya murid baru, aku belum pernah melihatnya"_

" _Kyaaa! Anggota Prince Corp akan bertambah!"_

Begitulah kira-kira yang diucapkan oleh siswa-siswa di sekitar Seonho yang kebanyakan adalah wanita. Mereka tampak bergerombol di sisi kiri kanan lorong kelas.

"Um? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

Jihoon yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru terheran-heran karena jalan yang tadinya sepi, kini menjadi sangat ramai karena banyaknya siswa yang bergerombol di pinggir lorong. Karena penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu gadis disana.

"Permisi, rasanya disini ramai sekali. Memangnya ada apa?"

Gadis itu pun menoleh dan sedikit tersipu melihat Jihoon. "Ah, barusan ada siswa berwajah tampan lewat sini, sepertinya murid baru."

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya. _'Murid baru?'_

"Kau tau dia pergi ke arah mana?"

"Dia berjalan lurus, kemudian sampai di pertigaan lorong belok kiri jika aku tidak salah."

"Terimakasih." Jihoon sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian segera berlari menuju arah yang disampaikan oleh gadis tadi.

"Kalau dia benar murid baru, dia harus segera dibawa ke ruang guru agar tidak dimanfaatkan oleh siswa yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah, ia baru saja berbelok dari pertigaan lorong ke arah kiri dan tampaklah seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. _'Ah sepertinya dia benar murid baru.'_

"Hei kau! Berhenti sebentar!"

Seketika Seonho menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jihoon yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Napas pemuda yang baru saja berlari itu nampak terengah-engah ketika berhenti tepat di depan Seonho.

"Um... Ada apa?"

"Kau murid baru kan? Ayo ikut aku ke ruang guru."

' _Eh? Tunggu, murid baru?'_

Seonho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian juga belakang tubuhnya. Mencoba mencari kalau-kalau ada orang yang berdiri disitu selain dirinya. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya dirinya sendiri dan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Maksudmu aku?"

Jihoon mengernyit. "Tentu saja kau, memang aku bicara dengan siapa lagi?"

"Tapi aku– Yak!"

Sebuah pekikan lolos dari bibir Seonho ketika Jihoon menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Untung saja aku menemukanmu, jika tidak, mungkin kau akan dimanfaatkan oleh siswa yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Ah tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Pemuda yang kini tengah ditarik paksa oleh Jihoon itu tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Dia tidak pernah bicara dengan Jihoon sebelumnya, jadi dia sedikit takut ketika melihat tatapannya yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki Jihoon yang otomatis membuat Seonho ikut berhenti.

"Kau sedang apa menarik-narik seorang siswa lain?"

DEGG–

Suara berat itu merupakan suara yang sangat Seonho kenali. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya saat ia membayangkan siapa orang yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ah, ini murid baru. Aku akan mengantarkannya ke ruang guru." Jawab Jihoon.

"Murid baru?" Guanlin memperhatikan sosok yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. "Ah, yang ini ya. Apa aku boleh jadi teman pertamanya sebelum kau membawanya?"

Jihoon memutar matanya jengah. "Kau ini seperti anak TK saja. Jika kau ingin kenal, silahkan saja, tak ada larangan."

Guanlin menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Hei berbaliklah, aku tak bisa bersalaman dengan benar jika kau membelakangiku."

Lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu tidak bergeming selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang masih setia menunduk.

Suara kekehan terdengar di lorong itu. "Ah sepertinya kau ini pemalu. Tak apa, angkat sedikit wajahmu."

Anak itu mengangguk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya perlahan hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Guanlin yang masih setia meyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hum? Seonho?" Ucap Guanlin ketika wajah lelaki di depannya ini sudah bisa terlihat jelas.

"Seonho?" Jihoon tampak kebingungan.

"Dia bukan murid baru Jihoon, dia ini Yoo Seonho."

Jihoon menampakkan wajah tidak percayanya. "T– Tapi dia tidak pakai kacamata."

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Guanlin. "Bukankah aku sudah cerita jika beberapa hari yang lalu lemparan bola basketku mengenai seorang siswa hingga kacamatanya pecah."

Sekali lagi Jihoon hanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Seonho.

"A– Aku masuk kelas dulu, sebentarlagi bel akan berbunyi. S– Sampai jumpa!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka berdua, Seonho segera berlari menuju kelasnya mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sementara dua siswa tampan yang ditinggalkan oleh Seonho hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Kau benar Guanlin."

Guanlin menoleh ke arah Jihoon yang kini tengah melihat kearahnya.

" _We can't judge a book just by looking at its cover._ "

Guanlin hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Jihoon. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian sehari yang lalu.

.

.

 _Sekelompok pemuda terlihat sedang berkumpul di salah satu unit apartment yang terletak di kawasan elit kota Seoul. Suasana dalam ruangan itu tampak serius, semua penghuninya tengah menatap ke arah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat santai._

" _Jadi, kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah tanpa ada ijin? Itu bukan kebiasaanmu."_

 _Daehwi memulai proses interogasinya, sementara yang lainnya tampak kompak mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pernyataan Daehwi._

" _Tadi aku terlambat. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja."_

 _Sebelah alis Daehwi terangkat. "Terlambat?"_

" _Aku bangun kesiangan."_

" _Kau hampir membuatku mempresentasikan tugas kita sendiri, untung saja hari ini tidak ada pelajaran." Celetuk Hyungseob kesal._

" _Ah aku benar-benar lupa jika hari ini ada presentasi! Maafkan aku Seob-ah." Cengirnya tanpa rasa bersalah._

" _Tampaknya dia juga tidak pulang ke rumah setelah itu." Semua mata beralih pada Jihoon. "Dia masih pakai seragam, harusnya dia sudah ganti baju jika memang pulang ke rumah."_

 _Kemudian pandangan mereka kembali lagi pada Guanlin, meminta penjelasan._

" _Aku belum sampai rumah ketika Daehwi menelponku." Guanlin memutar matanya._

 _Terdengar suara jentikan jari dari sebelah Jihoon._

" _Aaa... atau jangan-jangan kau pergi ke rumah um... siapa itu namanya? Sinho? Sungho?"_

" _Seonho." Hyungseob membenarkan ucapan Kenta, lalu ditutup dengan gumaman 'ingatanmu payah sekali' yang tidak didengar oleh pemuda Jepang itu._

" _Ah itu maksudku, Seonho."_

" _Kalaupun iya, itu bukan urusanmu Kenta."_

" _UWOOO!"_

 _Seketika sorakan-sorakan ricuh terdengar di ruangan itu. Mereka menampakkan wajah tidak percaya usai mendengar jawaban singkat yang terdengar mencurigakan dari Guanlin. Daehwi tampak menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Sementara Guanlin hanya memandang datar teman-temannya yang sedang berteriak tidak jelas. Kadang ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakukan mereka yang bisa dibilang unik, mereka semua tampan, tapi tidak cool sepertinya. Oke, lupakan sisi narsis pemuda Cina yang mulai muncul ini._

 _Kembali pada pria-pria tampan kita yang sudah mulai tenang dan kembali pada posisi duduk mereka. Tatapan mereka kembali mengarah pada Guanlin, kali ini mereka melayangkan tatapan penuh selidik._

" _Jadi kau ada hubungan spesial dengan si nerdy? Wow, I can't believe it bro–."_

" _Guanlin, jangan sampai kau menganggukkan kepalamu atas tuduhan yang dilayangkan Samuel-ku."_

 _Samuel mengernyit tidak suka karena kalimatnya dipotong oleh sang kekasih. "Hey babe, aku belum– hmftt!"_

 _Sekali lagi kalimat pria berwajah western itu harus terpotong karena tangan mungil Daehwi yang membekap mulutnya, melarang dirinya untuk berbicara lebih jauh._

" _Seonho bukanlah seorang nerdy seperti yang kalian katakan dan aku tidak ada hubungan– maksudku belum ada hubungan apapun dengannya." Guanlin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ekspresi tenangnya._

" _Belum ada? Berarti kau berencana memulai hubungan dengannya?"_

 _Jinyoung yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak, mulai membuka suaranya. Hell! Dia tau jika Guanlin itu tampan, bahkan jumlah fansnya di sekolah melebihi dirinya. Lalu dengan tenangnya dia bilang 'belum memiliki hubungan' dengan Seonho, siswa paling nerd satu sekolah? No no no... Jinyoung tidak akan menyetujuinya._

" _Mungkin."_

 _Jawaban singkat Guanlin kembali membuat ricuh seisi ruangan. Beruntung apartment milik Euiwoong ini kedap suara, jadi mereka tidak perlu menghadapi tetangga sebelah yang mungkin akan mendatangi mereka karena terganggu dengan ulah para remaja itu._

" _STOP!"_

 _Suara teriakan si pemilik apartment mampu membuat seisi ruangan itu kembali senyap. Pemuda yang baru saja berteriak itu menghela napasnya pelan._

" _Ya tuhan... Jangan heboh hanya karena Guanlin yang dekat dengan Seonho. Dia punya hak untuk memilih siapa saja menjadi kekasihnya. Selama dia bukan alien atau semacamnya, tidak masalah."_

 _Beberapa orang di ruangan itu menatap tidak setuju pada pernyataan Euiwoong. Mereka mulai berdebat lagi setelahnya, persis seperti ibu-ibu yang akan menjodohkan anaknya._

.

.

" _Hello, Jihoon to Guanlin._ " Jihoon menjentik-jentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Guanlin yang rupanya tengah melamun.

Guanlin segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, sampai dimana tadi?"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mendecih pelan.

"Bel baru saja berbunyi, kita harus segera masuk kelas."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak dengar apapun tadi."

"Wah, kurasa pesona _gebetanmu_ itu mampu membuat telingamu tuli secara mendadak."

Pemuda Cina itu memutar matanya malas mendengar pernyataan sarkastik dari Jihoon yang kini sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia pun menyusul Jihoon, mensejajarkan langkah dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kau dulu juga terobsesi pada Jinyoung, menjadi penggemar rahasianya, memberikan bento setiap pagi di atas mejanya, mengam– Ahk!."

Guanlin meloncat-loncat kecil dengan tangan memegangi bagian kakinya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Jihoon.

"Hadiah untukmu bocah nakal." Ketusnya seraya masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah sedikit merona, meninggalkan Guanlin yang masih setia mengaduh kesakitan di depan pintu kelasnya.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

KRINGGGG–

Sorak sorai siswa tampak menggema di beberapa kelas ketika mendengar bunyi bel pulang sekolah. Mereka bergegas membereskan semua barang-barang mereka kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana kelas yang ada di ujung lorong masih tampak ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswanya yang belum pulang. Sebagian siswa tampak bersiap untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, sedangkan yang lainnya masih sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

Seonho melirik jam di ponselnya was-was. Bel sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu, harusnya ia sudah menemui Guanlin tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Tapi saat ini bangkunya sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Alhasil ia terjebak di tempat duduknya, tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Sejak tadi kepalanya terus menunduk, mencoba menghindar dari tatapan lekat para gadis yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Jadi kau itu benar Seonho? Yoo Seonho yang berkacamata tebal?" celetuk salah satu gadis itu.

Seonho hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Woah, jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan wajah tampanmu dengan kacamata itu?"

"T– Tidak, penglihatanku memang buruk."

Jawabnya yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh mereka.

"Dia menggemaskan sekali, iya kan Somi?" Sejeong berbisik pada Somi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bagiku tetap Guanlin yang paling tampan."

Sejeong tampak memutar matanya malas dan memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan Seonho daripada menanggapi ucapan temannya itu.

Suara ketukan pada pintu seketika mengalihkan atensi siswa-siwa di kelas itu, termasuk gadis-gadis yang sedang bergerombol di meja Seonho.

"Aku mencari Seonho, apa dia masih ada disini?"

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Semuanya tengah fokus memandangi pria tinggi bersuarai hitam yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, mereka tampak terpana akan sosok tinggi itu.

"A– Aku disini."

Suara Seonho memecah keheningan di kelas itu, ia tampak bergegas memakai tasnya dan berjalan melewati gadis-gadis yang tadi berdiri memutari meja, menghampiri pria yang kini tengah mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Maaf, tadi temanku ada sedikit urusan denganku, jadi aku terlambat menyusulmu." Seonho berucap lirih.

"Tak apa, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Um.." Kepala Seonho mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan kelas diiringi oleh tatapan heran teman-teman sekelas Seonho.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Mobil _Toyota SUV_ putih milik Guanlin terlihat meluncur ditengah keramaian jalan kota Seoul. Suasana di dalam mobil itu tampak hening, seperti biasanya, Guanlin tengah sibuk memandang keluar jendela. Sementara Seonho sedang asik memainkan jari-jari tangannya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang gugup. Helaan napas beberapa kali keluar dari bibirnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

Rasa gugupnya semakin bertambah karena sejak tadi Guanlin tidak mengajaknya bicara sejak mereka berdua memasuki mobil. Sebenarnya dia penasaran kemana Guanlin akan membawanya, ia ingin bertanya, namun lidahnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena mendadak jadi kaku. Selain itu, ia takut mengganggu kegiatan Guanlin yang sedang fokus memandangi jendela mobil.

"Um.. sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Ucap Seonho akhirnya.

Guanlin terkesiap mendengar suara Seonho, ia lupa jika di dalam mobil ini bukan hanya ada dia dan paman Park, tapi juga ada Seonho. Kepalanya segera menoleh ke arah pria di sebelahnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke optik, membeli kacamata untukmu." Jawab Guanlin yang langsung direspon Seonho dengan anggukan.

Kemudian hening lagi. Seonho kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, hatinya sedikit kecewa karena ajakan yang dipikirnya merupakan ajakan kencan ternyata hanya bagian dari tanggung jawab Guanlin, yaitu untuk mengganti kacamatanya yang pecah. Sebuah helaan napas lolos dari bibir Seonho, bahunya terlihat jatuh karena kecewa.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai."

Guanlin mengangguk kemudian beranjak turun dari mobil. "Ayo Seonho."

"A– Ah, iya." Seonho segera memakai tasnya dan turun dengan buru-buru.

Matanya memandang Guanlin yang sedang bicara sesuatu dengan paman Park sebelum mobil itu meluncur meninggalkan mereka berdua. Guanlin segera menyusul Seonho yang sudah menunggunya di depan toko.

"Kenapa paman Park tidak menunggu kita saja? Bukankah hanya sebentar?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seonho, Guanlin malah menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya, lalu menarik Seonho masuk ke dalam optik.

"H– Hei!" Seonho memekik karena tangannya yang ditarik tiba-tiba.

Segera setelah mereka memasuki toko, Seonho segera masuk ke ruangan khusus yang digunakan untuk memeriksa matanya. Rupanya Guanlin sudah membuat janji khusus dengan dokter di sini, sehingga ia tidak perlu mendaftar lagi. Pemeriksaan hanya berlangsung sekitar 20 menit karena Seonho hanya memastikan apakah minus matanya bertambah atau tidak.

Setelah pemeriksaan, Guanlin mengajak Seonho untuk memilih frame kacamatanya di bagian depan toko. Seonho sedikit bingung karena disana terdapat banyak sekali jenis dan model frame, sampai-sampai ia harus dibantu oleh Guanlin untuk memilih frame yang cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya yang ini saja" Ucap Guanlin seraya memperhatikan wajah Seonho dengan teliti. "Kau tampak manis."

"E– Eh? Baiklah yang ini saja."

Seonho buru-buru melepas frame kacamatanya dan berpura-pura sibuk memperhatikan etalase untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Sementara Guanlin hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum beranjak menuju kasir.

"Tidak usah pikirkan kata-kata itu bodoh. Dia tidak mungkin mengucapkannya dengan sengaja." Pria pendek itu bergumam dengan memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya menggunakan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"A– Ah tidak... hehe." Seonho tertawa canggung, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Guanlin yang kini tengah menatapnya khawatir.

Guanlin bernapas lega, raut khawatirnya perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh senyuman khasnya.

"Kacamatamu akan selesai besok. Jadi kau harus kembali meluangkan waktu untuk mengambilnya denganku."

Seonho mengangguk patuh.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka segera beranjak meninggalkan optik itu. Jalanan tampak sedikit ramai karena saat itu adalah jam pulang sekolah juga kantor. Nampak banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka, Seonho yang tengah sibuk memandangi sekitarnya tidak sadar jika langkah kakinya mulai melambat hingga berjarak sedikit jauh dengan Guanlin yang berjalan di depannya.

Seketika langkahnya berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah toko es krim yang ada di seberang jalan. "Uh... aku ingin makan es krim." Gumamnya seraya menatap toko es krim yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sontak ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tarikan itu dan mendapati Guanlin dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kenapa napasmu jadi begitu?"

"Aku mencarimu di tengah keramaian. Bagaimana bisa kau tertinggal jauh di belakangku?"

Seonho tertegun. _'Dia... mencariku?'_

"Setidaknya bilang padaku jika kau ingin berhenti. Saat ini jalan sedang ramai, kau bisa-bisa hilang disini."

' _D– Dia mengkhawatirkanku?'_

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau itu?"

Guanlin menjawab seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran lelaki pendek yang tengah menatapnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku berhenti karena tidak sengaja melihat toko es krim."

"Toko es krim?"

Seonho mengangguk. "Toko es krim yang ada di seberang jalan."

"Kau ingin makan es krim?"

"Mau!"

Jemari Seonho langsung menutup bibirnya yang bersuara seenaknya. "T– Tidak, maksudku–."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Guanlin sudah lebih dulu menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya untuk menyeberang jalan, menuju toko es krim yang tadi ia tunjukkan.

Seonho mengamati tangannya yang kini tengah digenggam oleh Guanlin, hal itu sukses membuat wajahnya kembali merona. Kaki-kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki pria tinggi di depannya, hingga ia merasa langkah kaki itu berhenti. Seonho mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia baru sadar jika sudah sampai di depan counter es krim. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat es krim dengan berbagai rasa yang ditata di dalam etalase kaca.

"Pilihlah."

"Um... Dua _scoop Double Choc_ dan satu _scoop_ rasa Stroberi. Pakai _cone_ cokelat." Ia menoleh pada Guanlin. "Kau?"

"Rasa _Cappucino_ dan _Vanilla_ , masing-masing satu _scoop._ "

Guanlin membayar es krimnya dan Seonho, kemudian mengambil dua _cone_ es krim pesanannya. Ia memberikan es krim milik Seonho yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh si empunya.

"Terimakasih!"

Wajah Seonho yang tampak berbinar ketika memakan es krimnya membuat Guanlin mengembangkan senyumannya karena gemas. Ia kembali menggandeng tangan Seonho, kemudian segera beranjak dari toko es krim.

Guanlin memutuskan untuk membawa Seonho ke taman yang tidak jauh dari situ. Sesekali ia menolehkan wajahnya, sekedar mengecek Seonho yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun karena sibuk dengan es krim di tangannya.

"Kita duduk sebentar." Guanlin melepas gandengan tangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman.

Seonho yang sejak tadi sibuk memakan es krimnya kembali fokus pada sekitarnya gandengan tangannya dilepas oleh Guanlin.

"Um? Sejak kapan kita sampai sini?"

"Baru saja. Kau asik dengan es krimmu sejak tadi."

Tawa kecil Guanlin sukses membuat dirinya merasa malu. "M– Maafkan aku."

"Santai saja. Ah, duduklah."

Seonho segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Guanlin, kemudian kembali menikmati es krimnya yang tersisa.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Semilir angin membuat pohon yang menaungi mereka berdua mengeluarkan bunyi gemerisik akibat daun-daun yang saling bergesekan. Sinar matahari yang mulai meredup menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah semakin sore. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama-sama.

Es krim yang tadi mereka beli telah digantikan oleh sebuah _Chicken Burger_ yang tadi dibeli oleh Guanlin setelah mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari perut Seonho. Keduanya masih sibuk mengunyah tanpa menyuarakan kata-kata apapun.

Guanlin selesai makan lebih dulu, ia melipat kertas bekas tempat _Burger_ nya, lalu menyimpannya untuk dibuang di tempat sampah nanti. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Seonho yang masih setia mengunyah _Burgernya_.

' _Manis sekali, bahkan saat makan.'_

Lelaki itu tersenyum, sejenak mengagumi sosok menggemaskan itu dan berusaha memasukkan segala geraknya ke dalam memori otaknya. Sungguh, mata Guanlin menolak untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok bernama Yoo Seonho ini.

"A– Apa di wajahku ada sesuatu?"

Suara gagap Seonho membuyarkan lamunan Guanlin. Sekarang ganti dia yang gugup karena ketahuan sedang mengamati Seonho.

"T– Tidak ada, maaf aku hanya sedang tidak fokus."

Seonho mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengembalikan atensinya pada _Burger_ di tangannya.

"Seonho. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Uhum..." Lelaki itu bergumam dengan mulut yang masih setia mengunyah.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"UHUK!"

Tangan Seonho berusaha meraih gelas berisi cola yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian segera meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak akibat tersedak kunyahan burger.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Guanlin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, berusaha membantu menghilangkan rasa sesak yang dirasakan Seonho.

"A– Aku tidak apa-apa."

Seonho berusaha menetralkan nafasnya pasca kejadian tersedaknya barusan, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mana saja untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"T– Tidak punya." Ucap Seonho tergagap.

"Hum?"

"A– Aku tidak punya kekasih. Uh, l– lagipula siapa yang mau dengan seorang _nerd_ sepertiku." Lanjutnya.

Pria Cina itu bersorak dalam hati ketika mendengar penuturan Seonho, namun ia tetap menjaga ekspresinya, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau tidak seburuk itu Seonho. Masih banyak yang bisa dilihat darimu selain penampilan."

Kepala Seonho tertunduk. "Um... Terimakasih."

Kemudian hening sejenak.

"Lalu, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

DEGG–

Detak jantung Seonho mendadak meningkat mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan kepadanya.

' _A– Aku harus menjawab apa? Ya tuhan, tidak mungkin jika aku bilang bahwa aku menyukainya.'_

Guanlin tampak menunggu Seonho memberikan jawabannya. Dibalik wajahnya yang tenang, terdapat sedikit rasa was-was di dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut jika lelaki manis di sebelahnya ini menjawab–

"A– Ada."

–persis seperti yang Seonho katakan barusan.

Seketika ekspresi Guanlin berubah, terlihat ada sedikit kekecewaan di sana. Kemudian ia mencoba memberikan satu pertanyaan lagi pada Seonho.

"Apa dia menanggapi perasaanmu?"

Seonho memainkan jari-jarinya. "A– Aku tidak tahu. K– Kadang aku merasa dia memberikanku perhatian yang lebih padaku j– juga bersikap manis. T– Tapi aku masih belum yakin."

Saat itu juga Guanlin ingin menenggelamkan diri di lumpur panas bersamaan dengan perasaannya. Ia butuh kamarnya, ia butuh meditasi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Ini panjang banget, aku berdoa semoga readernim nggak bosen bacanya XD.  
Oh iya, rencananya aku akan namatin ff ini di chapter 10, terus ditambah 1 chapter spesial, tapi baru rencana kok hehe.  
Terimakasih buat yang udah favorite, follow, dan review~. Kalianlah penyemangatku #halah  
Aku masih setia menunggu reviewan readernim sekalian, jadi jangan lupa review yaa.  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!.

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Apa dia menanggapi perasaanmu?"_

 _Seonho memainkan jari-jarinya. "A– Aku tidak tahu. K– Kadang aku merasa dia memberikanku perhatian yang lebih padaku j– juga bersikap manis. T– Tapi aku masih belum yakin."_

 _Saat itu juga Guanlin ingin menenggelamkan diri di lumpur panas bersamaan dengan perasaannya. Ia butuh kamarnya, ia butuh meditasi untuk menenangkan dirinya._

 _"Kita pulang sekarang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 9_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future Chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

" _Tch!_ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi."

Guanlin memandangi kertas yang penuh dengan coretan angka di depannya. Besok guru kimianya akan mengadakan kuis dan itu artinya dia harus mempelajari deretan rumus-rumus rumit lengkap dengan simbol-simbolnya. Tangannya mengusak surai hitamnya yang sudah berantakan, sedikit putus asa karena otaknya seperti tidak mau menerima kehadiran rumus-rumus yang ia pelajari.

Sebuah erangan frustasi terdengar di ruangan itu. Guanlin tampak menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan seorang pria manis berpipi _chubby_ yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Bodoh." Pria tampan itu tampak membentur-benturkan dahinya ke permukaan meja.

"Guanlin?"

Kegiatan–mari membenturkan dahi–yang sedang dilakukannya itu berhenti ketika sebuah suara masuk ke dalam telinganya. Sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Minhyun tengah memandangnya aneh dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

" _Chicken Nugget_ dan _Hot Lime_ ?"

Guanlin segera membenarkan duduknya, kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Pria bermata sipit bergerak mendekati meja belajar kemudian meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" Minhyun menggeser kursi ke sebelah Guanlin.

"Hum?" Mulut yang tengah penuh dengan _nugget_ itu hanya mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman.

"Kepalamu, kenapa kau benturkan ke atas meja?"

Guanlin meneguk sedikit _Hot Lime_ nya. "Sedikit frustasi dengan rumus kimia."

Pria di sebelahnya tertawa pelan, permasalahan anak sekolah, pikirnya.

"Kurasa kau butuh konsentrasi lebih. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku."

" _Hyung_ , aku butuh saran."

Sebelah alis Minhyun terangkat. "Saran? Tentang bagaimana menyelesaikan soal-soal itu?"

" _Aish_ , bukan..."

"Lalu?"

"Masalah percintaan."

Seketika hening menyelimuti dua pemuda tampan yang saling bertatapan itu. Guanlin menatap penuh harap ke arah _hyung_ nya, sedangkan yang ditatap tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterima oleh otaknya.

Jujur saja Minhyun terkejut ketika sepupunya yang tampan itu ingin berkonsultasi masalah percintaan dengannya. Ini yang pertama kalinya selama Guanlin tinggal dengannya. Ia segera menegakkan duduknya, tatapannya berubah serius.

"Kau boleh cerita sekarang."

Pria di sebelahnya menghela napasnya pelan. "Jadi, aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Jemarinya memainkan pensil yang terletak di atas meja. "Tapi sepertinya dia sedang dekat dengan orang lain."

"Apa kau sudah tahu status hubungannya dengan orang itu?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya bilang sedang dekat." Helaan napas kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana."

Minhyun tampak mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Bagaimana jika kau teus saja mendekatinya? Atau..." Ia menjeda sejenak kalimatnya.

"Kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya."

"He?"

"Segera minta dia jadi kekasihmu."

" _What?! Hyung, that's too soon!_ "

Guanlin kemudian meraih gelas _hot lime_ nya dan meneguk habis isinya yang sudah dingin, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering setelah mendengar pernyataan _hyung_ nya barusan. Gila, pikirnya.

"Saat ini pilihanmu hanya ada dua. Membiarkan orang lain mendapatkannya, atau segera nyatakan perasaanmu dan dia jadi milikmu."

"Tapi aku tidak tau status hubungannya sekarang hyung. Bagaimana jika sejak awal mereka memang sepasang kekasih?"

"Setidaknya dia sudah tahu seperti apa perasaanmu padanya." Minhyun menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Semua keputusan pasti memiliki resikonya masing-masing. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya jika tidak mencoba."

Pernyataan panjang itu tak mendapatkan respon apapun. Guanlin tampak diam, dahinya sedikit berkerut pertanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Pria sipit di sebelahnya tersenyum seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, jangan tidur terlalu larut." Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Guanlin.

"Terimakasih _hyung_."

Senyum Minhyun kembali mengembang. " _Anytime brother._ " Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Guanlin dengan membawa nampan berisi gelas dan piring yang sudah kosong, kemudian mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Tinggallah Guanlin sendirian di kamarnya dengan lampu belajar yang masih menyala dan meja yang berantakan. Kata-kata Minhyun tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, sedikit bingung dengan keputusan mana yang harus dia ambil. Jujur saja ia tidak rela jika sampai ada orang lain yang memiliki Seonho lebih dulu daripada dirinya, tapi dirasa terlalu cepat jika ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana jika orang itu sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya? Bisa saja dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan statusnya agar tidak membuat suasana jadi canggung."

Dahinya berkerut, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang bisa saja terjadi.

" _Aish!_ Aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini!" Guanlin mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Sebaiknya aku tidur saja."

Tangannya bergerak membereskan buku-bukunya dan menatanya kembali di rak. Setelah memastikan semuanya tertata rapi, ia mematikan lampu belajarnya, kemudian beranjak menuju ranjang empuk kesayangannya.

Guanlin melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, netra gelapnya menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, senyuman manis itu tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya. Bayangan Seonho yang tertawa lengkap dengan pipi gembulnya membuat senyum Guanlin kembali mengembang.

"Hentikan Guanlin, bisa-bisa kau terlambat lagi akibat terlalu banyak memikirkannya."

Nyala terang lampu utama digantikan oleh nyala temaram yang berasal dari lampu tidur. Pria bersurai hitam itu menyamankan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, bersiap menyelam ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Hari itu Seonho sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah, semalam ia sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan Seungwoo sebelum kelas dimulai. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling lapangan basket, sesekali terdengar helaan napas dari bibirnya karena orang yang dia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Ongie senang sekali membuatku menunggu." Bibirnya mulai mengerucut.

"Seonho!"

Seonho menolehkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Seungwoo yang tengah berlari menuju tribun tempat ia duduk saat ini. Tak sampai 2 menit, lelaki bersurai _dark brown_ itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak menyetujui usulanmu untuk bertemu di tribun." Tangannya bergerak mengipasi daerahn wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Biar saja, hukuman untukmu karena kau terlambat."

"Salahkan Daniel yang menahanku untuk bangun pagi. Dia kembali menarikku ke dalam selimut saat aku akan pergi mandi dan–"

"Cukup, aku tidak mau mendengarkan kisah pagi harimu yang menggelikan itu." Seonho memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Eyy... itu tandanya dia mencintaiku. Kau tidak tau saat bibirnya–"

"Stop! Ya tuhan Ong Seungwoo! Kau meracuni telingaku."

Tawa Seungwoo meledak saat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memerah seperti kepiting saus cabai. Menggoda Seonho adalah salah satu kegiatan yang masuk dalam daftar hobinya. Sahabatnya itu akan menampakkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan ketika ia mulai menggodanya, contohnya seperti sekarang.

"Kau itu masih umur berapa, ya tuhan."

"Aku sudah cukup legal untuk merasakan 'kehangatan' dari Daniel." Ia menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Bibir Seonho mengerucut, sedikit sebal karena Seungwoo tak kunjung menghentikan acara menggodanya. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti tertawa, aku batal cerita."

Seketika pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu menghentikan tawanya. Seonho masih setia memandanginya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, tanda dia sedang sebal. Seungwoo lebih memilih untuk menghentikan kegiatan–mari menggoda Seonho–nya daripada harus batal mendengar cerita yang membuatnya penasaran sejak semalam.

"Oke. Aku akan duduk manis dan mendengarkan ceritamu."

"Janji?"

"Janji!" Sebelah tangannya terangkat layaknya orang yang sedang bersumpah.

Seonho berdehem sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita. "Jadi begini, Guanlin datang ke rumahku kemarin lusa–"

"Dia datang ke rumahmu dan kau tidak memberitahu!– Hmfftt!" Ucapannya terhenti ketika sepasang tangan mendekap mulutnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak _eoh_! Janji jangan histeris, baru akan kulepaskan tanganku."

Seongwoo langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan bernapas lega ketika tangan Seonho sudah terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Oke, lanjutkan."

Seonho melanjutkan ceritanya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Seungwoo tampak duduk manis, mendengarkan sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berteriak ketika Seonho sampai di bagian Guanlin yang mengajaknya pergi.

"Tunggu! Dia mengajakmu kencan?!" Potong pria bermarga Ong.

" _A- Aish!_ Bukan kencan, dia hanya mengajakku membeli kacamata baru. Uh... tapi setelah itu dia mengajakku makan es krim."

Seonho menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan orang yang ada di sebelahnya kini tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Sahabatnya ini sungguh beruntung, hanya sekian kali mereka bertemu, lalu Guanlin langsung mengajaknya pergi berdua? Beruntung sekali dia, pikirnya.

"Seonho."

"A– Apa? Jangan menggodaku!"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah Seonho ditarik dan digenggam erat oleh Seungwoo.

"Kuucapkan selamat padamu! Ya tuhan, aku senang akhirnya cintamu terbalaskan!"

"T– Terbalaskan? Dia hanya mengajakku membeli kacamata _eoh_. Lagipula aku tidak yakin jika semua kebaikannya itu didasari oleh rasa suka." Seonho menarik tangannya, kemudian mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. "Guanlin hanya sedang menjalankan tanggung jawabnya, ingat itu."

"Tapi aku punya firasat jika dia juga menyukaimu."

"B– Berhenti menggodakuu!" Bibirnya kembali mengerucut dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, _aish_! Aku .us, seratus persen."

"Itu tidak mungkin–"

"Ah kenapa kau tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya?"

"A– Apa? Kau gila?!"

Sungguh ia tidak tahu kemana arah pikiran Seungwoo. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Guanlin, yang benar saja. Lagipula dia tidak tahu posisinya di mata Guanlin, bisa saja dia hanya menganggap Seonho sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

"Hei, kita tidak akan pernah tau jika tidak mencoba." Seungwoo menepuk-nepuk pelan pundah Seonho.

"A– Aku tidak yakin tentang hal itu."

"Cobalah untuk memikirkannya, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Tak selamanya kau bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Guanlin."

Lelaki berpipi _chubby_ itu menggigit bibirnya, kata-kata Seungwoo ada benarnya juga. Tak selamanya ia bisa berdekatan dengan Guanlin, jika dia tidak segera bertindak, maka habis sudah kesempatannya untuk setidaknya bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak menaruh harapan lebih. Bisa jujur tentang isi hatinya pada Guanlin saja dia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya–"

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya." Sebuah cengiran lebar tercetak jelas di wajah Seungwoo.

"T– Tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti, tunggu waktu yang tepat."

Seungwoo menghela napasnya. "Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan jika terlalu lama menunggu."

"Aku masih takut." Suaranya terdengar mencicit.

"Jangan takut. Jika dia berani mempermainkanmu, aku akan menugaskan daniel beserta gengnya untuk menghajar pria Cina itu." Seungwoo mengusak pelan surai gelap itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

Bibir Seonho kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Terimakasih Ong, kau yang terbaik."

Seungwoo tertawa renyah. "Santai sajaa! Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, kau pikir aku mengikutimu sampai disini untuk apa he? Kau itu kan anak polos, juga sedikit bodoh, apalagi kau ini masih perawan, tidak baik meninggalkan bocah perawan sepertimu sendirian."

" _Yaaa_!"

Sebuah buku tebal berhasil menghantam lengan Seungwoo yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal..

"Ah! Sakit!"

"Rasakan itu." Ucap Seonho seraya memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Aaa~ anak perawan sungguh manis jika sedang kesal~"

" _Yakk!_ "

Keributan itu terus berlanjut dan baru berhenti ketika siswa-siswa lain mulai memasuki area sekolah. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.45, tepat 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Siang itu Guanlin kembali menunggu Seonho di halaman sekolah, mereka akan pergi mengambil kacamata yang kemarin dipesan. Netranya beberapa kali melirik jam tangannya, sudah 15 menit sejak bel pulang berbunyi, namun lelaki yang ditunggu tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya. Niat hati ingin menghubungi Seonho, tapi dia lupa jika tidak memiliki satu pun kontaknya.

"Harusnya aku minta salah satu kontaknya kemarin." Pria tampan itu mulai merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Guanlin!"

Seketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, iris gelapnya mendapati siswa berpipi _chubby_ yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Guratan kesal yang tadi bertengger di wajahnya langsung berganti dengan senyuman secerah mentari yang mampu melelehkan hati orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Tubuhnya menunduk, berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kepalanya mendongak ketika sebuah tangan menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian pipinya merona saat matanya menangkap sosok Guanlin yang tengah tersenyum padanya, senyuman itu berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Lap dulu keringatmu."

"T– Terimakasih." Ia menerima sapu tangan itu, kemudian menyeka keringatnya. "Um... sapu tanganmu akan ku–"

"Bawa saja, kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya." Jawabnya cepat.

Sepasang mata bulat itu tampak mengerjap. "T– Tapi–."

"Kita pergi sekarang, Paman Park sudah menunggu."

Seonho kembali terkejut ketika sebelah tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik. Ia menatap punggung lebar milik orang yang berjalan di depannya, kemudian pandangannya turun ke arah tangannya yang kini digenggam oleh Guanlin. Kepalanya lalu menunduk, tidak berani menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang tengah menatap mereka berdua.

BUGH–

"Ugh!" Pria manis itu mengaduh ketika hidungnya menabrak punggung tegap Guanlin yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia mengusap-ngusap pelan hidungnya.

"Masuklah."

Guanlin melepaskan gandengannya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh Seonho yang masuk setelahnya. Setelah memastikan tida ada yang tertinggal, mobil _Toyota SUV_ putih itu pun meluncur meninggalkan area sekolah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke optik tempat mereka memesan kacamata, hanya sekitar 20 menit dari _101 International School_. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tampak menepi di tempat parkir yang disediakan oleh pihak toko. Seonho dan Guanlin tampak turun dari mobil secara bersamaan kemudian masuk ke dalam toko, dengan tangan Seonho yang digandeng oleh Guanlin.

' _Uff... tenanglah Seonho, jangan sampai kau salah tingkah.'_

Guanlin terlihat sedang bicara dengan salah satu pelayan toko seraya menunjukkan bukti pemesanan padanya, sementara Seonho sedang berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya dan mengontrol rona merah di wajahnya yang sangat kentara.

"Seonho, coba dulu kacamatamu."

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, kaget dengan suara berat Guanlin yang memasuki telinganya.

"U– Uhm" Ia merogoh kotak lensnya di dalam tas dan meletakkannya di atas etalase. Setelah membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah, ia mulai melepaskan _lens_ nya perlahan dan menyimpannya ke dalam kotak lens. Matanya tampak mengerjap ketika sepasang _lens_ nya sudah terlepas, pandangannya menjadi buram.

Peka dengan keadaan Seonho yang tidak bisa melihat dengan benar, Guanlin dengan sigap memakaikan kacamata padanya. Pria manis itu tampak kembali mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Wah! Seperti kacamataku yang sebelumnya." Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di wajah Seonho yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya. "Terimakasih." Lanjutnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Guanlin.

"Sama-sama."

Pria bersurai gelap itu membalas senyuman Seonho. Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran, mereka berdua segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju mobil yang terparkir di sebelah toko.

"Ah, apa aku boleh minta nomor teleponmu?"

"Hum? N– Nomor telepon?" Guanlin tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Uh, b– boleh saja."

Tanpa menunggu lama, pria tinggi itu segera menyodorkan ponselnya pada Seonho. Tangan Seonho sedikit bergetar ketika menerimanya, bagaimana bisa ia gugup hanya karena Guanlin yang meminta nomornya, batinnya. Setelah selesai mengetikkan sederet nomor, jarinya menekan tombol _dial_ dan tak lama terdengar dering ponsel yang berada di kantong Seonho.

"Sudah..." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada si empunya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih." Guanlin kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam kantong. " Ah, kau tampak semakin manis dengan kacamata itu." Ucap Guanlin sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Seonho hanya berharap Guanlin tidak melihat rona merah yang mulai menjalar ke telinganya ketika dirinya naik ke dalam mobil dan bergabung dengan Guanlin yang sudah menunggunya di dalam sana.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Setelah acara membeli kacamata yang dilakukan selama dua hari bertrut-turut itu, mereka berdua kembali jarang bertemu. Seonho tengah sibuk dengan jam tambahan pelajaran yang baru saja dimulai, begitu juga dengan Guanlin. Menjadi siswa kelas tiga memang sedikit menyenangkan karena materi yang dipelajari tidak sebanyak ketika berada di kelas satu dan dua, namun adanya jam tambahan di sore hari membuat siswa-siswa tersebut jenuh.

Adanya jam tambahan itu membuat Guanlin dan Seonho jarang bertemu. Terkadang mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin kemudian makan bersama, namun momen itu selalu digagalkan oleh teman-teman Guanlin yang selalu menggoda mereka berdua hingga membuat kulit wajah Seonho serupa dengan buah _cherry_ yang sudah matang, lalu ia akan segera pindah ke tempat Seungwoo untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena digoda.

Setelah itu akan ada dua orang yang mengamuk di kantin. Seungwoo yang akan adu mulut dengan Daehwi dan Jihoon karena ia menganggap bahwa mereka berdua telah membully sahabatnya, tak lupa dengan keikutsertaan Samuel, Jinyoung, dan Daniel yang berusaha melerai kekasih-kekasih mereka. Lalu di sisi lain ada Guanlin yang akan memberikan _deathglare_ menakutkan pada teman-temannya.

Namun di balik intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sedikit, hampir setiap hari mereka saling berkirim pesan dan juga _chatting_. Hal itu membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat dari hari ke hari dan Guanlin semakin yakin dengan perasaannya.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

DRRT–

Sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam terlihat bergetar di atas sebuah meja kasir, _ID_ bernama 'Guanlin' beserta deretan nomor telepon muncul di layar. Seonho yang baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan bergegas mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya.

"Halo?"

" _Ah, Hai, ini aku."_

Seonho segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. _'Guanlin? Tumben sekali dia menelpon, biasanya tidak pernah.'_

Wajahnya seketika berubah jadi panik. Meskipun ia sering _chatting_ dengan Guanlin, tapi ia tetap merasa gugup jika sudah berbicara langsung dengannya, apalagi secara personal.

" _Seonho? Kau masih disana?"_

"A– Ah maaf barusan ada pelanggan." Bohongnya.

" _Kau sedang di Paperplanes? Ah maaf jika aku mengganggumu."_

"Tak apa! Aku hanya menggantikan Minki- _hyung_ sebentar." Jawabnya cepat.

" _Syukurlah. Apa sore ini kita bisa bertemu?"_

"B– Bertemu?" Rasa gugup itu kembali datang.

" _Sore ini jam 5 di Beans and Cream, meja nomor 17, tempatnya tidak jauh dari Paperplanes"_

' _Beans and Cream? Ah, cafe milik Jonghyun-hyung.'_ Ujarnya dalam hati, matanya melirik ke arah jam yang terletak di atas pintu masuk. _'Jam 3.45, masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersiap. Ah, tapi sore ini Seungwoo bilang akan datang ke rumah.'_ Dia tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar. _'Aku bilang jujur saja pada Ongie sebentarlagi, dia pasti mengerti.'_

"Sebenarnya nanti aku ada janji. Tapi tak apa, aku tetap akan datang nanti."

" _Hum? Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Jika memang tidak bisa, kita ganti besok"_

"Jangan! Um, besok aku harus membantu Minki - _hyung_ sampai sore."

" _Baiklah, kalau memang tak apa, kita bertemu hari ini."_

"Jadi, jam 5 di _Beans and Cream,_ meja nomor 17."

Guanlin tersenyum di seberang sana. _"Good. Sampai bertemu disana."_

"O– Oke."

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus, tubuh Seonho seketika merosot ke lantai, kaki-kakinya seakan berubah menjadi seperti _jelly_. Kemudian terdengar suara pekikan tertahan di sana, beruntung saat itu toko sedang tidak ada pelanggan, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengernyitkan dahinya karena mendengar suara-suara aneh.

KLING–

Seonho segera menghentikan acara memekiknya dan berdiri secepat kilat begitu mendengar bel berbunyi, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengerucut ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?" Minki tertawa melihat Seonho yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya memutar papan bertuliskan _'Open'_ menjadi _'Close'_.

"Hum? Tokonya tutup sekarang _hyung_?"

Pria cantik itu mengangguk. "Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku sore ini, jadi tokonya tutup lebih awal."

' _Kebetulan sekali.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa _hyung_ akan kembali ke rumah?"

"Umm... kurasa tidak. Aku akan berangkat dari sini. Kenapa?"

"Aku juga ada janji dengan temanku di cafe sekitar sini. Berhubung _hyung_ tidak pulang, aku akan mandi disini saja." Ia sengaja tidak mengatakan lokasinya, Minki bisa heboh jika tau Seonho akan pergi dengan orang lain selain Seungwoo.

"Ah begitu..." Kepalanya kembali mengangguk. "Pastikan semua terkunci ketika kau berangkat."

"Serahkan saja padaku hehe..." Seonho tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bawa baju ganti kan?" Tanyanya yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan pada Seonho

"Ada di belakang."

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya. Ingat pastikan semuanya aman sebelum pergi." Minki menyodorkan kunci yang langsung diterima oleh Seonho.

" _Ayey captain!_ "

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Kaos hitam dengan kemeja lengan pendek bermotif kotak-kotak biru-hitam yang sedikit bigsize sebagai _outer_ nya, dipadukan dengan skinny jeans hitam dan sneakers berwarna putih. Surai hitamnya sudah ditata sedemikian rupa, membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna.

Ia tersenyum puas, matanya kemudian beralih ke sebuah buket bunga berukuran sedang yang berisi 99 _Red Rose_. _Yap!_ Hari ini Guanlin berencana untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Seonho, setelah berpikir dan meyakinkan diri selama kurang lebih 2 minggu. Apapun keputusan Seonho nanti, dia akan mencoba menerimanya, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha kan?

"Woah... kau terlihat tampan."

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Minhyun yang kini tengah bersandar di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Guanlin tertawa pelan. "Terimakasih _hyung_ hehe. Kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Yap, kekasih dan juga teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Kau bawa mobil sendiri?"

Pria berdarah Cina itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga akan berangkat sekarang."

"Kalau begitu kita turun bersama, ayo." Ucap pria sipit itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Guanlin.

Guanlin segera meraih buket bunganya di atas meja, kemudian menyusul _hyung_ nya yang sudah turun lebih dulu. Minhyun yang sudah berada di luar rumah tampak menunggu adik sepupunya yang menyusul keluar tak lama setelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Ucap Minhyun seraya mengunci pintu.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Aku berangkat dulu." Minhyun beranjak menuju _Audi A5 Coupe_ hitamnya yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah.

"Kau juga hati-hati _hyung_. Sampaikan salamku pada kekasihmu."

"Secepatnya akan kubawa dia kemari." Minhyun tertawa renyah. "Semoga berhasil."

Guanlin menyunggingkan senyumnya seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Minhyun sebelum akhirnya mobil hitam itu meluncur meninggalkan halaman. Ia menghela napasnya pelan ketika kaki-kakinya berjalan mendekati mobil _Porsche 911 Turbo S_ berwarna hitam, jujur ia merasa sangat gugup.

Ia segera memasuki mobil dan meletakkan buket bunganya di jok yang berada di sebelahnya dengan hati-hati. Lagi-lagi suara helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Guanlin."

Mobil itu kemudian bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumah tepat setelah Guanlin mengucapkan kalimat untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Suasana di sebuah cafe dengan papan bertuliskan _Beans and Cream_ terlihat sedikit ramai. Kursi di bagian dalam cafe tampak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tengah menikmati kudapan sorenya, sementara suasana halaman belakang cafe tampak sedikit lebih lengang. Beberapa meja dan kursi untuk pengunjung tampak ditata sedemikian rupa di sebuah taman terbuka berukuran sedang. Suasananya sangat cocok untuk menikmati suasana sore hari ditemani dengan segelas kopi hangat dan sepiring _pastry_ atau _cake_.

Seorang pria dengan kaos longgar berwarna _pink_ tampak duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di sana. Sesekali pipi _chubby_ nya tampak sengaja digembungkan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar cafe, berharap menemukan sosok yang sedang ia tunggu.

Jari tangannya membuka kunci ponselnya dan melihat ke layar _homescreen_ nya. "Jam 4.47, kenapa dia belum datang?" Gumamnya. " _Aish!_ Masih 13 menit lagi Yoo Seonho, kau saja yang datang terlalu cepat." Ia mulai mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

"Seonho? Kau disini juga?"

Kepalanya menoleh, seketika kedua matanya membola. "M– Minki- _hyung_?"

"Woah, kebetulan sekali." Minki tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa tahu siapa yang akan bertemu denganmu."

" _H– Hyung_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Jonghyunnie." Tangannya segera mengamit lengan Jonghyun yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ah, Jonghyun- _hyung_." Seonho segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah Seonho! Lama tidak bertemu." Pria itu tampak tersenyum lebar.

"Seonho? Dia disini?"

Seketika Seonho menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Matanya kembali melebar ketika tahu siapa yang datang. "Minhyun- _hyung_!" Pekiknya senang. Bagaimana tidak, sejak Seonho lulus dari _Junior High School_ ia jarang bertemu dengan teman Minki- _hyung_ yang diberi predikat sebagai _hyung_ kesayangan olehnya. Detik itu juga Seonho langsung memeluk Minhyun yang hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

" _Aish_. Seonho, dia datang dengan kekasihnya, jangan sembarangan memeluk kekasih orang." Minki menjitak pelan kepala Seonho.

"Aduh! _Ishh_!" Seonho memandang Minki sebal, kemudian pandangannya langsung kembali pada Minhyun yang masih setia dipeluknya. "Kekasih? Mana kekasihmu _hyung_?"

"Ah, Hyunbin masih ke kamar mandi sebentar. Nanti kukenalkan dia padamu." Minhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Seonho pelan.

Seonho mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali memeluk erat _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. "Aku merindukanmu _hyung!_ " Pekik Seonho yang dibalas dengan tawa oleh Minhyun.

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di meja yang berada tepat di sebelah meja Seonho. Pria berpipi _chubby_ itu duduk di sebelah Minhyun dan kembali menempelinya, sedikit melepas rindu dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya sambil menunggu kedatangan Guanlin.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pria tampan dengan sebuah buket bunga di tangannya tampak memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan, dia sudah memperhatikan Seonho dan yang lainnya sejak tadi. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil ponsel di kantongnya, dan men _dial_ nomor seseorang.

"Halo _hyung,_ kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Aku ada di cafe Beans and Cream. Ada apa hm?"_

Pria itu tampak menahan napasnya. "A– Apa kekasihmu sudah datang?"

" _Um? Ya, dia sudah disini, bersama teman-temanku juga. Hahaha jangan begitu Seonho-ya, aigoo."_

Seketika tangannya meremat kuat buket bunga yang sedang ia pegang. "Baiklah _hyung_ , kututup dulu." Sambungan itu kemudian diputus secara sepihak.

Harusnya ia tidak melakukan semua ini, sebesar apapun cintanya pada pria manis itu, ia tetap tidak boleh melakukannya. Sekali lagi matanya menatap ke arah sekelompok pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Ini panjang banget, hampir 4k, maafkan aku yang terlalu semangat nulis *bow*, kuharap readernim nggak bosen bacanya.  
 _By the way_ aptop aku udah sembuh dan data-datanya semua selamat yeyy! *sujud syukur*. Betapa senangnya hatiku bisa kembali nulis dengan leluasa XD.  
Terimakasih bagi yang udah sabar menunggu dan baca ff ini.  
Terimakasih juga bagi readernim yang udah follow, favorite, dan yang setia ngereview, terimakasih banyakk!  
Akhir kata, jangan lupa review yaa~

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Pria itu tampak menahan napasnya. "A– Apa kekasihmu sudah datang?"_

" _Um? Ya, dia sudah disini, bersama teman-temanku juga. Hahaha jangan begitu Seonho-ya, aigoo."_

 _Seketika tangannya meremat kuat buket bunga yang sedang ia pegang. "Baiklah hyung, kututup dulu." Sambungan itu kemudian diputus secara sepihak._

 _Harusnya ia tidak melakukan semua ini, sebesar apapun cintanya pada pria manis itu, ia tetap tidak boleh melakukannya. Sekali lagi matanya menatap ke arah sekelompok pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 10_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future Chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Minhyun menatap pemuda bersurai gelap yang tengah sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk nasi goreng kimchi di piringnya. Pagi itu ia dikejutkan dengan adik sepupunya yang memasuki dapur dengan wajah pucat dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang meluncur dari bibirnya, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Minhyun dengan gelengan dan anggukan kecil.

Bisa dibilang keadaan Guanlin saat ini terlihat menyedihkan, senyum secerah mentari yang hampir setiap hari muncul di wajahnya mendadak hilang. Sorot matanya yang biasanya hangat berubah menjadi dingin dan sendu. Sungguh, Guanlin tampak begitu kacau saat ini dan Minhyun khawatir dengan hal itu.

"Apa kau ingin makan yang lain? Biar kubuatkan." Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Minhyun hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Minhyun menghela napasnya pelan, ia harus segera mengetahui alasan Guanlin menjadi seperti ini. Dahinya nampak berkerut disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Rasanya kemarin sore adik sepupunya ini masih baik-baik saja–

 _Oh!_

Bayangan kejadian kemarin sore membuat Minhyun mendapatkan sedikit titik terang. Ia baru ingat jika Guanlin berniat menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang kemarin, namun sampai detik ini Guanlin tidak membahas apapun tentang hal itu. Mungkinkah, adik sepupunya ini sedang patah hati?

DRRT– DRRT–

Getar ponsel di atas meja menyadarkan Minhyun dari lamunannya, ia segera mengambil benda persegi panjang yang masih terus bergetar itu. Bibir _kissable_ nya seketika menyunggingkan senyum ketika mata sipitnya menangkap nama sang kekasih muncul di layar.

"Halo _babe_? Tumben sekali kau menelpon pagi-pagi." Tubuh Guanlin menegang saat panggilan sayang itu meluncur dari bibir _hyung_ nya.

 _Seonho._

Bayangan pemuda manis berpipi tembam yang tengah memeluk manja _hyung_ nya kembali muncul di benaknya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak, seperti baru saja dihantam menggunakan benda keras. Sungguh, pagi ini moodnya benar-benar hancur. Untung saja ini _weekend_ dan sekolah libur, jadi ia tidak perlu susah-susah untuk membuat surat ijin tidak masuk sekolah. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Guanlin?" Pemuda bersurai gelap itu terkesiap ketika Minhyun memanggil namanya. "Kau tampak melamun sejak tadi, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada _hyung_." Ujar Guanlin seraya meneguk teh hangat miliknya.

"Benar?" Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur karena terlalu banyak minum kopi."

Minhyun berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Banyak minum kopi katanya? Minum setengah _cup_ kopi saja dia sudah mengeluh sakit perut. Sepertinya ia perlu diajari bagaimana cara membuat alasan yang baik dan masuk akal.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Hanya saja, jika kau merasa hal yang sedang kau hadapi itu terlalu berat, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kapan saja."

Ucapan bernada lembut itu memancing helaan napas dari Guanlin. Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakan semuanya secara jujur pada _hyung_ kesayangannya itu, namun ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Takut membuat _hyung_ nya kecewa.

"Maaf jika aku menanyakan ini padamu, tapi apa ada hubungannya dengan kemarin?"

Guanlin sempat diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia memang harus bercerita pada seseorang agar bebannya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Apa kau ingin ceita?" Tanya Minhyun hati-hati, bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa memaksa Guanlin untuk cerita meskipun dia sendiri penasaran.

"Aku tidak jadi melakukannya _hyung_." Lelaki bermata sipit itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Tidak jadi? Kenapa?"

"Dia–" Guanlin menatap ragu pada Minhyun, tangannya tampak meremat pelan celananya di bawah meja. "Dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, di depan mataku." Guanlin menghela napasnya pelan. "Mereka sedang bermesraan di sebuah cafe."

Minhyun berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika mendengar penuturan Guanlin. Pantas saja adik tampannya ini terlihat sangat kacau, hati siapa yang tidak hancur jika melihat orang yang kau sukai sedang bersama orang lain tepat di depan matamu. Hey, dirinya juga pernah muda, ia tahu rasanya ditinggal _pacaran_ oleh orang yang disukai.

Dan rasanya memang sakit.

"Tapi kau tidak meninggalkannya tanpa kabar kan?"

"Tidak, aku bilang padanya jika tak jadi datang karena tidak enak badan."

"Lalu bagaimana responnya?"

"Entahlah, aku menonaktifkan ponselku sejak semalam." Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Dibalas atau tidak, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak peduli."

"Hey, menghindar bukan cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu. Lebih baik kau menjadikannya teman, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada mengabaikannya secara tiba-tiba?"

"Untuk saat ini menjadikannya teman bukanlah cara terbaik _hyung_." Minhyun memandangi lelaki di depannya. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Guanlin saat ini.

"Guanlin, aku tahu saat ini kau sedang terluka karena dia, tapi ingatlah bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan. Jika kau benar mencintainya, jangan pernah sakiti perasaannya meskipun dia telah membuatmu kecewa." Guanlin kembali menatap sosok lelaki di depannya.

"Disakiti bukan berarti balas menyakiti. Kau mengerti?"

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tampak menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh _hyung_ nya. Minhyun menyunggingkan senyum disela kegiatan minum tehnya, merasa senang dengan respon positif yang diberikan oleh Guanlin.

 _Jika kau tahu bahwa orang yang ingin kuhindari itu adalah kekasihmu, kau tentu akan mengatakan hal lain hyung._

"Ah, nanti siang aku akan bertemu dengan jonghyun dan teman-temanku yang lain. Kau mau ikut?"

"Kurasa tidak, hari ini aku ingin di rumah saja."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kekasihku juga ikut. Kau bilang ingin bertemu dengannya."

JLEB–

"M– Mungkin lain kali _hyung_." Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, menghabiskan sisa nasi goreng di piringnya.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Guanlin harus menyiapkan alasan-alasan untuk menolak ajakan _hyung_ nya. Dia belum siap menerima kenyataan yang terasa begitu pahit ini, apalagi melihat Seonho dan Minhyun bermesraan tepat di depannya.

Sial, kenapa bayangan lelaki manis itu terus-terusan membayang di kepalanya?! Ia merutuk dalam hati.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Seorang lelaki berpipi tembam tampak sibuk membolak balikkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang. Berkali-kali matanya melihat layar ponsel yang tidak menunjukkan adanya notifikasi sejak tadi. Lelaki itu mendesah pelan, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pagi itu, ia kembali menampakkan raut wajah khawatir yang begitu kentara.

Hatinya benar-benar tak tenang sejak semalam karena Guanlin tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu padanya mengingat laki-laki itu tidak jadi menemuinya kemarin dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu resah sampai berguling-guling tidak jelas begitu?" Seonho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minki yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di _single_ sofa, menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sekaligus penasaran.

"Umm... tidak ada hehe." Jawaban polos Seonho mengundang kerutan di dahi mulus Minki.

"Kau menyimpan rahasia dariku?" Lelaki berpipi tembam itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Yoo Seonho?"

"Baik, baik. Aku akan cerita padamu _hyung_." Ucap Seonho akhirnya, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari kakaknya yang suka memaksa itu. Seonho menarik napasnya pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Uh– aku hanya khawatir padanya _hyung_. Dia tidak membalas pesanku sejak semalam."

"Sejak kemarin kau terus menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'dia', sekarang beritahu aku siapa namanya." Seonho meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"D– Dia teman satu sekolahku."

" _Aish_ , aku bertanya nama, bukan darimana dia berasal." Ujar Minki gemas, oh ayolah, dia penasaran dengan orang yang berhasil mengambil hati Seonho.

"N– Namanya–"

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan berhenti membuat kue dan _pastry_ untukmu."

Ancaman yang mungkin terdengar biasa saja itu nyatanya mampu menohok hati Seonho. Bukan Seonho tak mampu untuk membeli makanan-makanan manis itu di luar sana, hanya saja kudapan-kudapan buatan kakaknya itu merupakan yang terenak dari semua _pastry_ dan kue yang pernah ia makan. Bisa-bisa ia mati lemas jika asupan gula mingguannya tidak terpenuhi dengan baik.

"L– Lelaki yang waktu itu datang kemari pagi-pagi." Minki mengernyitkan dahi ketika adiknya mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu dalam satu nafas tanpa jeda.

"Oh, ayolahh." Lelaki cantik itu mulai merengek pada sang adik. "Bicaralah dengan lebih pelan, aku tak bisa mendengarmu."

"Uh lelaki... yang... datang kemari pagi-pagi–"

"Tunggu! Lelaki yang datang kemari saat kepalamu benjol itu– maksudmu Guanlin?!" Netra gelapnya melebar ketika Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Jadi lelaki yang akan kau temui kemarin itu dia?!"

Pemuda berpipipi tembam kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian suara pekikan girang terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, tubuh Seonho sedikit terlonjak ketika suara yang cukup nyaring itu menembus gendang telinganya. Netra gelapnya melirik Minki yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum lima jari kearahnya.

"K– Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu _hyung_?"

"Aku senang karena akhirnya kau punya kekasih Seonho- _ya_." Rona merah seketika merambati wajah Seonho, kekasih katanya?

"K– Kami hanya teman _hyung_ , tidak berpacaran."

"He? Kenapa tidak?"

"Y– Ya aku tidak tahu _eoh_! Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali!" Minki tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi sang adik, bibirnya tampak mencebik lucu dengan yang wajah memerah. Ya tuhan, adiknya satu ini memang menggemaskan.

"Ekhm– jika kau memang khawatir, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke rumahnya?"

Kata-kata Minki sukses membuat Seonho terdiam sejenak. Benar juga, kenapa dia tidak datang saja ke rumahnya? Uh, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya sendiri, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah Guanlin.

"Um– aku tidak tahu alamat rumahnya _hyung_."

Minki menghentikan kegiatan _typing_ di ponselnya dan menatap Seonho tak percaya. Mereka sudah sedekat itu tapi masih belum tahu alamat rumahnya? Wow, adiknya satu ini benar-benar polos.

"Kau belum pernah ke rumahnya?" Seonho menggeleng. "Sama sekali?"

"Ung, sebenarnya Seongwoo berkali-kali menyuruhku untuk datang kesana, tapi aku tidak mau." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali muncul.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"A– Aku takut mengganggunya d– dan lagi aku tidak berani kesana sendirian."

"PFFT– Ya tuhan Seonho, kau sudah sedekat ini dengan Guanlin tapi belum pernah datang ke rumahnya? Pergerakanmu benar-benar lambat, bisa-bisa dia diambil oleh orang lain sebelum kau sempat memilikinya."

"Sebenarnya kami tidak sedekat itu _hyung_. Uh, aku memang menyukainya sejak lama, tapi kami baru benar-benar bicara beberapa minggu terakhir ini, itupun karena insiden bola yang menimpaku." Ucap Seonho lirih seraya memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Aku dan dia, benar-benar hanya teman."

Minki bisa menangkap kesedihan di dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang adik. Apa jangan-jangan cinta adiknya ini bertepuk sebelah tangan? Atau memang Guanlin yang memberikan harapan palsu untuk adiknya? Berbagai macam spekulasi mulai muncul memenuhi kepalanya. Ah, kebetulan siang ini dia ada janji dengan Minhyun, lebih baik ia bertanya langsung padanya nanti.

"Sebentarlagi akan kukirim alamatnya padamu, kau pergilah kesana. Jika tidak berani kau bisa ajak Seongwoo bersamamu." Seonho mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Minki dengan pandangan bingung.

" _Hyung_ tahu alamatnya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawaban santai itu semakin membuat Seonho penasaran.

"Memang tahu darimana? _Hyung_ baru bertemu dengannya sekali dan baru kali ini aku bercerita tentang Guanlin padamu."

"Aku punya informan terpercaya." Minki tersenyum jahil, jemarinya tampak sibuk mengutak-ngatik benda persegi panjang berwarna pink yang dipegangnya.

TING–

Terdengar bunyi notifikasi dari ponsel berwarna hitam di atas meja. "Nah, sudah ku kirim. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi mandi dan bersiap."

"Ung, kau tidak mau mengantarku _hyung_?" Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku. Jadi, aku tak bisa mengantarmu kesana."

"Ayolah _hyung_... hanya mengantar saja."

Seonho memasang tatapan memelas andalannya, namun sayang, tatapan menggemaskan yang bisa melemahkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya itu sepertinya tak mempan pada Minki. Pemilik wajah cantik itu hanya memutar matanya malas seraya meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi, meninggalkan Seonho yang kembali mencebikkan bibir karena merasa diabaikan oleh _hyung_ nya.

"Akan kusiapkan bawaan untuk Guanlin! Kau cepatlah bersiap!"

" _Aish_ , menyebalkan." Gerutunya seraya membuka tautan yang tadi dikirim oleh _hyung_ nya. "Ah, sebaiknya aku minta tolong pada Seongwoo untuk mengantarku kesana."

Lelaki tembam itu segera mengirimkan pesan pada Seongwoo. Sambil menunggu balasan darinya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap.

"Huff– tenanglah Seonho, kau kesana hanya untuk melihat keadaannya, lalu pulang. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Seonho menepuk-nepuk pelan dada kirinya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang kembali menggila di dalam sana.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

"Maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak jadi ikut dengan kalian."

" _Apa? Tidak jadi katamu?!"_

Guanlin reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika mendengar pekikan nyaring dari seberang. Ia segera mengaktifkan mode _speaker_ untuk mengantisipasi adanya teriakan susulan, karena sungguh, teriakan empat oktaf milik Daehwi itu sangat tidak baik untuk pendengaran seseorang.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan Daehwi-ah, kepalaku pening dan aku butuh istirahat."

" _Rasanya kemarin sore kau masih sehat-sehat saja. Kau tidak sedang membuat-buat alasan kan?"_

"Memang aku pernah berbohong pada kalian? Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan, kau bisa tanya pada Minyun- _hyung_."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang lain di seberang sana, selama beberapa saat hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari ponsel itu. Guanlin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah kepalanya.

" _Baiklah. Nanti sore kami akan pergi ke rumahmu untuk mengantar oleh-oleh sekaligus melihat keadaanmu."_

"Hum, sampaikan maafku pada yang lain."

" _Ya ya, kututup dulu, kau istirahat baik-baik di rumah."_

" _Ne_... Hati-hati."

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menghela napasnya pelan ketika sambungan telepon itu terputus. Sebenarnya hari ini ia dan teman-temannya berencana untuk pergi ke Busan, tak ada tujuan khusus, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan untuk melepas stres karena terlalu banyak belajar. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi, tapi setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca wastafel tadi, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya, karena wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Netra gelapnya melirik buket bunga yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja. Harusnya buket bunga itu menghiasai kamar bernuansa _babyblue_ milik Seonho, bukan malah teronggok begitu saja seperti ini. Seonho mengirimkan beberapa pesan padanya sejak kemarin malam, namun ia sengaja tak membalasnya. Hal itu merupakan langkah awal untuknya agar bisa melupakan Seonho. Ya, mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha untuk menjauhi lelaki yang disukainya itu, demi _hyung_ nya.

"Kira-kira sedang apa dia sekarang?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar. "Ah, apa yang kubicarakan. Dia tentu sedang bersama Minhyun- _hyung_ dan juga teman-temannya. Berhenti memikirkannya Guanlin."

TING TONG–

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara bel yang cukup nyaring. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian segera turun dari ranjang untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan santai menuruni tangga, begitu sampai di ruang tamu ia langsung saja membuka pintu. Nafasnya seketika tercekat saat pandangannya bertemu dengan netra gelap milik sosok manis yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"H– Hai, um– maaf aku tiba-tiba kemari."

Guanlin tidak merespon ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok itu. Netra gelapnya sibuk mengamati lelaki manis berpipi tembam yang tengah memeluk erat sebuah keranjang berisi buah. Tubuh kurus yang terbalut sweater _oversize_ berwarna _baby blue_ membuatnya harus bersusah payah menahan keinginan untuk merengkuh sosok itu.

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak, jangan sampai kau lepas kendali Guanlin, dia bukan milikmu. Lagipula sedang apa dia disini, bukankah harusnya dia bersama Minhyun- _hyung_?

"Guanlin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut Seonho memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Seonho terkesiap, rasa gugup kembali menyerangnya ketika mendengar ucapan bernada dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Guanlin. Tangannya semakin memeluk erat keranjang buah di dadanya.

"M– Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Uhm aku datang kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu."

 _Oh_ , jadi Seonho mengkhawatirkannya?

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ah syukurlah." Seonho tersenyum lega. "Kau tidak membalas pesanku sejak semalam, aku jadi khawatir padamu." Ujarnya malu-malu, kepalanya tampak menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku, urusi saja urusanmu yang lain."

Senyum Seonho mendadak sirna setelah mendengar ucapan bernada dingin itu. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani sedikitpun melirik wajah lelaki yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja ataukah kata-kata Guanlin tadi memang kasar.

"Lebih baik kau pergi temui kekasihmu." Seonho sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Kenapa? Kaget karena aku tahu tentang rahasiamu?"

Guanlin tak bisa lagi membendung emosi yang sudah ia tahan semalaman. Rasa marah, kecewa, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, mengisi seluruh ruang kosong di dalam hatinya sampai penuh dan membuatnya sesak.

"A– Apa maksudmu? A– Aku tidak punya–."

"Masih mau mencoba menjadi pembohong?"

Seonho merasakan matanya memanas, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia masih bisa mentolelir ucapan bernada dingin yang sejak tadi dilontarkan Guanlin padanya, tapi ia tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya ketika lelaki bersurai gelap itu menyebutnya sebagai pembohong, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku bukan pembohong! Aku datang kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap kasar dan menuduhku seperti itu?!"

Guanlin tampak terkejut mendengar nada bicara Seonho yang tiba-tiba meninggi, namun ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Harusnya kau jujur padaku dari awal." Guanlin menatap Seonho tepat di matanya. "Untuk apa kau memberiku setumpuk harapan jika pada kenyataannya kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain?"

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi tembam Seonho, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang terasa menyudutkannya. Dia tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat hingga Guanlin tega berkata seperti itu padanya. Lelaki manis itu mengusap kasar air matanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Guanlin.

"B– Berhenti menyudutkanku tanpa alasan!"

"Tanpa alasan? Aku bahkan melihatnya sendiri, kau dan kekasihmu bermesraan di sebuah cafe."

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak _hiks_. Jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku _hiks_ , cukup jauhi aku." Seonho terisak pelan, air mata terus saja membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Ya, aku memang akan menjauhimu."

JLEB–

"Mulai sekarang anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal."

Seonho tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Hatinya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Bahu sempitnya tampak bergetar dengan suara isak tangis yang semakin keras.

"Pulanglah, jangan pernah muncul secara personal di hadapanku lagi kecuali untuk urusan yang penting. Terimakasih sudah datang kemari."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat panjang, pintu bercat hitam itupun tertutup. Menyisakan Seonho yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu di depan pintu. Tangannya memeluk erat keranjang berisi buah di dadanya, menyalurkan seluruh rasa sakit yang dirasakannya pada keranjang itu. Dirinyaa sungguh tak menyangka jika orang yang selama ini ia sukai bisa berlaku sekasar itu padanya.

Mungkin selama ini memang dirinyalah yang terlau banyak berharap. Mungkin dari awal Guanlin memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, bukan sebagai orang yang dia sukai, atau bahkan mungkin Guanlin menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Saat ini ia benar-benar dirundung kebingungan, sebenarnya dia salah apa? Kenapa Guanlin bisa menuduhnya seperti itu?

DRRT– DRRT–

Getar ponsel di saku celananya membuayrkan segala pikiran Seonho. Lelaki manis itu tampak mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya kemudian mengambil ponsel di sakunya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Layar ponselnya tampak menyala dengan menampilkan nama 'Ongie', ia segera mengangkat panggilan masuk itu tanpa ragu.

" _Halo! Ah maaf mengganggu acara kencanmu aku hanya–"_

" _Hiks–_ Ongie–."

" _Wait, Seonho, kau menangis? Ya tuhan! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!"_ Terdengar teriakan panik sekaligus marah dari seberang sana.

"T– Tolong _hiks_ j– jemput aku di _hiks_ tempat tadi."

" _Aku akan sampai dalam waktu 15 menit! Kau tunggu di dekat gerbang dan jangan kemana-mana sampai aku datang, mengerti?!"_

"U– Um."

Sambungan telepon itu kemudian diputus sepihak. Seonho memegang erat-erat ponselnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan teras rumah itu tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Jika Guanlin menginginkannya pergi, maka ia akan pergi dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, sejak tadi Guanlin memperhatikan Seonho secara diam-diam dari jendela rumahnya. Ia menatap lelaki yang disukainya itu dengan tatapan sendu yang sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Seonho."

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Akhirnya chapter ini berhasil aku post dengan selamat setelah berbulan-bulan tak tersentuh /sujud syukur/

Terimakasih bagi readernim sekalian yang sudah bersabar menunggu ff ini untuk update. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah rajin nge-PM aku buat ngingetin update ff hehehe.

Ah iya, PM aku selalu terbuka untuk readernim sekalian, yang mau sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol boleh silahkan ehehe~

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan buat readernim sekalian yaa.

Akhir kata, kutunggu saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review~

See you in the next chapter!

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	11. Chapter 11

_Jika Guanlin menginginkannya pergi, maka ia akan pergi dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya._

 _Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, sejak tadi Guanlin memperhatikan Seonho secara diam-diam dari jendela rumahnya. Ia menatap lelaki yang disukainya itu dengan tatapan sendu yang sarat akan rasa bersalah._

" _Maafkan aku, Seonho."_

.

.

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 11_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future Chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

"JADI DIA MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU PADAMU?!"

Teriakan murka Seongwoo seketika memenuhi ruang tamu di kediaman Seonho. Daniel– _kekasih Seongwoo_ –tampak mengusap-usap lembut pundak sang kekasih, mencoba menenangkan lelaki manisnya yang siap berubah menjadi singa dalam hitungan detik.

"Sayang te–"

"Diam."

Daniel menghela napasnya pelan, beginilah kekasihnya jika sudah marah. Susah dibujuk dan sensitif. Salah bicara sedikit, maka dia akan semakin marah padamu.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Seonho akan semakin tidak nyaman jika kau emosional seperti itu." Bujuk Daniel seraya kembali mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya.

Seongwoo tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak. Benar kata Daniel, dia harus bisa menahan emosinya agar tidak menakuti Seonho dan membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia membuka matanya dan kembali memandang Seonho.

"Setelah ini jauhi dia Seonho. Aku tak mau melihatmu dipermainkan oleh laki-laki busuk seperti dia."

"A– Aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya." Ujar Seonho lirih. "Aku mencintainya."

"Tapi dia tidak." Wajah Seonho terangkat mendengar ucapan tegas Seongwoo. "Apalagi yang ingin kau pertahankan jika dia secara terang-terangan sudah menolakmu dan menginginkanmu untuk menjauhi dirinya. Apakah seperti itu yang kau sebut cinta?"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu rasanya berada di posisiku." Netra gelapnya nampak berkaca-kaca, siap untuk kembali menumpahkan air mata yang tadi sudah mengering.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Seonho." Seongwoo menghela napas pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin air matamu terbuang sia-sia karena menangisi hal yang tidak pantas untuk ditangisi."

Seonho tampak diam tak menjawab. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa separuh hatinya setuju dengan pernyataan Seongwoo, kalau benar Guanlin mencintainya, dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Namun, separuh hatinya yang lain merasa tidak rela jika harus menghapus perasaan itu dan membuang Guanlin jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Katakan ia manusia yang bodoh karena masih mau mempertahankan rasa cintanya pada orang yang sudah pasti tak mencintainya.

Ya, dia memang bodoh.

Bodoh karena dengan lancangnya menaruh perasaan suka pada lelaki sesempurna Guanlin, sedangkan ia hanya seorang siswa biasa yang kebetulan memiliki kemampuan berpikir lebih. Selain itu apa yang bisa dilihat darinya? Ah, dia lupa jika semua kebaikan yang Guanlin lakukan hanya semata-mata untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya atas kejadian bola basket waktu itu.

Harusnya ia tak boleh terbuai dengan perlakuan lembut itu begitu saja.

Harusnya ia–

"Seonho? Jangan diam begitu. Kau membuatku takut."

Netra gelapnya tampak mengerjap beberapa kali, tersadar dari kegiatan melamunnya. Seonho kembali menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Aku ingin sendirian."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu."

Jawaban bernada tegas itu mau tak mau membuat Seonho mengangkat kepalanya. Dipandanginya lelaki bersurai gelap dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kumohon Ongie, saat ini aku benar-benar ingin sendiri." Ujarnya lirih.

"Meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam kondisi seperti ini hanya akan membuatku semakin khawatir, Seonho. Jika kau ingin menenangkan diri, kau boleh masuk kedalam kamarmu. Aku akan tetap disini."

"Sudahlah sayang, lebih baik kita pulang saja dulu, biarkan Seonho menenangkan dirinya. Kau bisa datang lagi besok." Daniel yang tidak tega melihat Seonho memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia–"

"Seonho tak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti menggantung diri di jendela atau mengiris tangannya sendiri. Percaya padaku." Daniel mengusap lembut surai gelap Seongwoo. "Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya."

Seongwoo tampak diam, menimbang-nimbang perkataan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang." Daniel menghembuskan napas lega saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk menghubungiku nanti."

"Aku janji." Seonho tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, istirahat dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh."

Seongwoo merengkuh tubuh gempal Seonho sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Seonho membalas pelukan erat sahabat kecilnya itu..

"Terimakasih Ongie."

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Siang itu cafe _Beans and Cream_ tampak lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Cafe milik kekasih Minki itu memang selalu dipenuhi pengunjung, terutama saat hari libur dan _weekend_ seperti ini. Pengunjung akan memesan salah satu varian kopi dan _pastry_ yang disediakan oleh cafe dan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersantai bersama teman atau kekasih masing-masing.

Kegiatan bersantai saat _weekend_ juga tak dilewatkan oleh empat orang lelaki berwajah tampan yang menempati salah satu _spot outdoor_ cafe. Empat orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jonghyun– _si pemilik cafe_ –, Minki, Minhyun, dan Hyunbin. Mereka tampak asik mengobrol sambil sesekali menyantap kudapan manis di atas meja.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa menemani Minhyun pergi selama dua hari berturut-turut. Tidak kerja?"

Pertanyaan– _sindiran_ –yang dilontarkan oleh Minki mengalihkan atensi Hyunbin dari segelas _Americano_ yang tengah diminumnya. Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai _model_ itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pekerjaan sebagai seorang model memang banyak menyita waktu luangnya, termasuk waktu kencan bersama Minhyun.

"Agensi memberiku libur selama seminggu _hyung,_ jadi–" Hyunbin menolehkan kepalanya pada Minhyun. "–aku bisa menemani Minhyun."

"Aaa bagus-bagus. Manfaatkan hari liburmu yang sebentar itu sebaik-baiknya." Minki menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kau tidak perlu mengajarinya."

Minki terkekeh mendengar jawaban ketus Minhyun. Ia tampak menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Jonghyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya ya, aku percaya. Lagipula kenapa kalian tidak tinggal serumah saja _eoh_?"

Minhyun menyesap _Vanilla Latte_ nya perlahan. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Guanlin di rumah sendirian."

"Kalau begitu ajaklah Hyunbin untuk tinggal di rumahmu. Kurasa Guanlin tidak akan masalah."

" _Err–_ sejujurnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya _hyung_." Hyunbin kembali menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _What?!_ _Ya_ , kalian sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun! Harusnya Guanlin sudah bisa dekat denganmu!"

Jonghyun segera mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya yang mulai bersikap _overreacting_. Bukan apa-apa, selain mengganggu pengunjung lain, ia tidak ingin kekasih cerewetnya ini menjadi bahan gosip orang-orang karena tingkahnya yang kelewat _heboh_ itu.

"Ah, kenapa tadi tidak sekalian kau ajak Guanlin kemari Minhyun- _ah_?"

Hyunbin tampak mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Jonghyun. " _Hyung_ benar, kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Guanlin kemari sayang?"

"Aku memang berniat mengajaknya tadi, sayangnya hari ini dia sedang tidak enak badan." Minhyun menghela napas pelan. "Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat."

"Sakit? Kau sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter?" Raut khawatir mendadak muncul di wajah Hyunbin.

"Dia bilang hanya pusing karena kurang tidur." Minhyun mengusap punggung tangan kekasihnya. "Aku sudah menyediakan obat pereda pusing dan makanan di rumah."

"Syukurlah. Oh iya, tadi Minki cerita jika Seonho akan pergi ke rumahmu."

Minhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Jonghyun dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ke rumahku?" Ujarnya heran.

" _Yap_. Untuk menjenguk Guanlin." Cengiran lebar seketika tercetak di wajah Minki. "Aku memberinya alamatmu tadi."

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Seonho datang ke rumahnya untuk menjenguk Guanlin? Jadi selama ini mereka berdua saling kenal?

"Ya Minhyunie, mereka saling kenal dan merupakan teman satu sekolah." Minki berucap santai seolah bisa membaca pikiran Minhyun.

"W–Woah aku tidak menyangka. Guanlin tidak pernah cerita padaku."

"Guanlin tidak tahu jika aku adalah temanmu dan Seonho kenal denganmu." Ia menyesap _Green Tea Latte_ nya sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan sepertinya mereka berdua dekat."

"Dekat? Maksudmu– lebih dari teman begitu?"

"Kurasa belum. Akhir-akhir ini Seonho sering pergi keluar, tapi bukan dengan si bocah Ong itu. Setelah aku mengorek info dari bocah itu, ternyata Seonho pergi dengan Guanlin."

Minhyun kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Guanlin memang sering pergi keluar dengan seseorang yang bukan berasal dari anggota gengnya dan dia adalah orang yang sedang dekat dengan Guanlin. Berarti orang yang diceritakan Guanlin selama ini adalah Seonho.

"Minki- _ah_." Netra gelap mereka saling menatap. "Apa orang yang ditunggu Seonho kemarin adalah Guanlin?"

"Uhum, tapi Seonho bilang Guanlin tidak jadi datang karena tidak enak badan. Maka dari itu dia tetap bersama kita dan pulang bersamaku."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa Seonho punya kekasih?"

" _Pfft!_ " Lelaki cantik itu tampak menahan tawanya. "Kujamin 100% anak itu _single_. Andai dia sudah punya kekasih, aku pasti sudah memamerkannya pada kalian semua." Ujarnya seraya menggigit _macaroon_ yang tadi batal dimakannya. "Memang kenapa _eoh_?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Guanlin sering cerita padaku jika dia sedang menyukai seseorang–"

"Kutebak orang itu adalah Seonho." Potong Jonghyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Minhyun.

"Dia tidak pernah menyebut namanya secara langsung, hanya bilang jika orang itu adalah teman sekolahnya. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Minki tadi, kurasa orang itu adalah benar Seonho."

"Woah, kurasa kalian bisa menjadi kakak-adik ipar di masa depan." Hyunbin tertawa kecil.

"Kemarin Guanlin sengaja mengajak Seonho untuk bertemu dan berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya."

"APA?!"

Teriakan kompak dari tiga orang lelaki di meja itu seketika mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung lain. Minhyun segera menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk kembali tenang.

"Tenang sedikit _eoh_. Kalian mengejutkan pengunjung lain."

"Tadi itu benar-benar reflek. Woah, aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika Guanlin seserius itu dengan Seonho." Minki buru-buru meneguk _Green Tea Lattenya_ yang tersisa.

"Jadi, bisa kulanjutkan?"

Tiga lelaki itu kompak menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mendengarkan Minhyun dengan seksama.

"Ketika sarapan tadi aku menanyakan masalah itu pada Guanlin dan ternyata dia membatalkan–"

"Guanlin batal menyatakan perasaannya karena sakit. Begitu kan?" Simpul Jonghyun yang langsung dihadiahi gelengan pelan oleh Minhyun.

"Bukan? Lalu kenapa?" Hyunbin menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"Dia membatalkannya karena melihat Seonho sedang bersama kekasihnya di tempat mereka seharusnya bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya di cafe ini."

"Apa?" Minki tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. "Seonho tidak punya kekasih dan dia terus bersama kita semalam."

Mereka tampak terdiam setelahnya, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suasana di meja itu seketika menjadi hening selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jonghyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi kurasa Guanlin sudah salah paham."

"Salah paham bagaimana?" Minki menatap kekasihnya.

"Guanlin sudah salah paham pada Minhyun dan Seonho."

Kalimat Jonghyun itu sontak membuat Minhyun dan Minki saling melemparkan pandangan. Kedua lelaki manis itu kembali terdiam, membiarkan otak mereka memproses informasi yang baru saja diterima.

"Aku harus bicara pada Guanlin." Ujar Minhyun akhirnya.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

" _Man,_ kau sungguh terlihat menyedihkan."

Komentar Samuel hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Guanlin. Lelaki bersurai gelap itu tampak sibuk menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi terganggu.

" _Ya ya!_ Jangan tidur _eoh!_ Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami!" Guanlin melirik malas pada makhluk berisik– _Daehwi_ –yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Penjelasan apa?"

" _Pertama_ , alasanmu tidak jadi ikut. _Kedua_ , penyebab penampilan menyedihkanmu ini. _Sumpah_ , kau seperti anak muda yang baru saja putus cinta Guanlin."

"Kepalaku pusing, makanya tadi tidak ikut." Jawab Guanlin singkat.

Daehwi mendengus tidak puas dengan jawaban Guanlin. Ia melirik Samuel dan memberi kode padanya untuk gantian menginterogasi Guanlin. Lelaki berwajah _bule_ itu menganggukkan kepala, paham dengan arti tatapan yang dilayangkan Daehwi.

" _Ekhm–_ Begini Guanlin. Jika kau memang punya masalah, ada baiknya kau menceritakannya pada kami. Daripada kau menyimpan semuanya sendirian, itu tak baik untuk dirimu." Samuel menepuk pundak Guanlin yang kini sudah duduk tegak di sebelahnya.

"Samuel benar, lagipula kita sudah berteman lama. Seluruh rahasiamu akan aman ditangan kami semua." Hyungseob berusaha meyakinkan Guanlin.

Guanlin tampak menundukkan kepalanya, dia sedikit bimbang antara menceritakan semuanya atau hanya sebagian seperti yang sudah diceritakannya pada Minhyun. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ia percaya teman-temannya itu bisa menyimpan rahasia dan mungkin juga mereka akan memberikan saran yang berguna untuknya.

"Baiklah." Guanlin mengangkat wajahnya. "Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun."

Empat lelaki di ruangan itu tampak mengangguk cepat.

"Kemarin aku menyatakan cinta pada Seonho–"

" _Wait– What?!_ " Teriak mereka–kecuali Samuel–bersamaan.

" _Oh–My–God_ Lai Guanlin. Jangan bilang kalau si _nerdy_ Seonho menolakmu dan kau jadi frustasi karenanya!" Ujar Hyungseob setengah tidak percaya.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada yang menolak lelaki nyaris sempurna seperti Guanlin. Bukannya apa-apa, berteman selama kurang lebih dua tahun dengan Guanlin membuatnya tahu orang seperti apa Guanlin itu. Selain tampan dan kaya, dia merupakan orang yang baik juga sopan. Hal itulah yang membuat banyak orang tertarik bahkan sampai mengejar-ngejar Guanlin.

Tapi sekarang, teman tampannya itu malah patah hati karena seorang siswa _nerd_ bernama Yoo Seonho.

Benar-benar _gila_.

"Aku tidak ditolak."

Sekarang ganti Jihoon yang mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Guanlin menghela napasnya pelan.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih." Mereka semua kembali menampakkan raut wajah terkejut. "Dan kekasihnya adalah–"

Jeda sejenak. Guanlin balas menatap teman-temannya yang tampak menahan napas, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Guanlin.

"Minhyun- _hyung_."

"APA?!"

Sekali lagi ruang tengah Guanlin dipenuhi dengan teriakan kompak para pemuda tampan itu.

" _Gila!_ Kau sedang tidak mengarang cerita kan Lai Guanlin?" Daehwi menatap Guanlin lekat-lekat.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, di depan mataku."

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin _bro_. Lagipula darimana Minhyun- _hyung_ kenal dengan Seonho?" Daehwi, Jihoon, dan Hyungseob tampak mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Samuel.

"Dengar. Pada hari itu Minhyun- _hyung_ bilang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya di sebuah cafe dan ternyata cafe itu adalah cafe yang sama dengan tempat janjianku dengan Seonho. Dan pada saat aku sampai disana, aku melihat Seonho dan Minhyun- _hyung_ berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih." Jelas Guanlin.

"Tapi bisa saja mereka hanya teman lama yang tak sengaja bertemu." Ucapan Jihoon langsung disambut dengan gelengan oleh Guanlin.

"Saat itu aku langsung menelepon Minhyun- _hyung_ dan bertanya apakah saat ini ia sedang bersama kekasihnya." Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tampak memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Dan dia menjawab ' _ya'_. Bukankah hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka bukanlah sekedar teman?"

Mereka semua tampak diam, sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Guanlin. Samuel menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu temannya itu, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa lagi. Sementara tiga orang lainnya– _Daehwi, Hyungseob, Jihoon_ –saling menggeser duduknya, sedikit menjauhi Guanlin dan Samuel.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Daehwi memulai pembicaraan dengan volume suara yang sengaja dikecilkan.

"Um." Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku masih penasaran meskipun Guanlin sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas."

"Kurasa kita perlu menginterogasi Seonho." Hyungseob melirik Samuel dan Guanlin, memastikan kedua orang itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" _Secara diam-diam_."

Usulan Hyungseob itu langsung dihadiahi anggukan setuju oleh Daehwi dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

Oke, minta maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan. Jujur aku sedikit kehilangan ide di tengah-tengah, tolong maafkan *sujud*. Aku bakal berusaha lebih keras di chapter berikutnya!

Bagi readernim yang udah mau menunggu ff ini update, yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefav. Terimakasih banyak! Maafkan aku yang updatenya suka lama huhuhu.

Aku ada rencana meluncurkan(?) judul baru dengan _character_ lain alias bukan Guanho. Barangkali ada yang berminat hehehe XD

Kutunggu komentar kalian di kolom review~

 ** _Next, ff baru? atau ngelanjutin hutang chapter di ff yang lain?_**

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	12. Chapter 12

" _Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."_

 _Daehwi memulai pembicaraan dengan volume suara yang sengaja dikecilkan._

" _Um." Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku masih penasaran meskipun Guanlin sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas."_

" _Kurasa kita perlu menginterogasi Seonho." Hyungseob melirik Samuel dan Guanlin, memastikan kedua orang itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

" _Secara diam-diam."_

 _Usulan Hyungseob itu langsung dihadiahi anggukan setuju oleh Daehwi dan Jihoon._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 12_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future Chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Seonho melangkah gontai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Hari ini ia benar-benar kehilangan semangat untuk belajar. Rasanya ia ingin tidur di rumah saja seharian bersama guling kesayangannya. Tapi apa daya, _hyung_ cantiknya yang cerewet itu tak akan mungkin mengijinkannya membolos tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Semalam Minki sempat menanyakan masalah matanya yang sembab. Terpaksa ia bohong pada sang _hyung_ dengan mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja menonton drama sedih bersama Seongwoo.

 _Klise,_ tapi anehnya Minki percaya.

Seonho menghela napas berat. Sudahlah, ia tak mau terlalu memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Jangan sampai rutinitasnya terganggu hanya karena lelaki itu.

Hatinya masih sakit tentu saja. Tapi ia akan coba untuk melupakan Guanlin dan semua memori yang telah dibuatnya. Meski ia tahu hal itu akan sulit untuk dilakukan.

BUGH

" _Aw!_ "

Seonho mengaduh ketika tubuhnya tak sengaja ditabrak oleh siswa lain yang berlari dari arah belakang. Tubuhnya oleng ke depan dan menabrak punggung kokoh yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

BRUK!

Lelaki itu menghentikan obrola bersama temannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tubuhnya seketika menegang ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja menubruknya.

" _Ah!_ Maaf, aku tak sengaja! Tadi seseorang menyenggolku dari belakang, tubuhku terhempas dan menabrakmu. Aku minta maaf!"

Seonho terus membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf. Ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala dan tahu siapa orang yang telah ia tabrak.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

 _Eh? Bukankah suara ini milik-_

Seonho mendongakkan kepalanya cepat. Iris gelapnya melebar ketika tahu orang yang ia tabrak adalah orang yang sedang ia hindari. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak berani membalas tatapan dingin dari orang itu.

"M– maaf."

Suaranya bergetar akibat rasa takut dan gugup yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Ia membungkuk canggung sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sosok itu dengan terburu-buru.

" _Man, k_ au membuatnya takut."

Lelaki berwajah _bule_ angkat bicara setelah memastikan Seonho menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa jauh darinya."

Guanlin mendesah pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukan hal ini pada Seonho."

Samuel menepuk-nepuk punggung Guanlin. Berusaha menghibur lelaki yang tengah dilanda kegalauan itu.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini demi _hyung_ mu. Tapi kusarankan untuk menggunakan cara yang lebih lembut. Tatapanmu tadi sungguh membuatnya ketakutan."

Pemilik surai gelap tampak menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Akan kucoba."

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

"Baik, hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Jangan lupa siapkan diri kalian untuk kuis di pertemuan berikutnya."

" _Ne seonsaengnim..._ " Sahut seluruh kelas kompak.

Mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas ketika Mrs. Jung sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Satu keuntungan bagi kelas yang pelajarannya selesai lebih dulu daripada kelas lain, yaitu bisa makan di kantin tanpa perlu repot berdesakan.

Sungguh suatu anugerah bagi siswa yang sedang kelaparan.

Ruang kelas yang awalnya ramai seketika berubah menjadi sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang masih setia duduk manis di kursinya, termasuk lelaki berpipi tembam yang tengah menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Helaan napas berat sesekali meluncur dari bibir penuhnya. Biasanya dia akan langsung berlari ke kantin jika jam istirahat tiba, namun kali ini ia seperti kehilangan nafsu makannya.

 _Aku ingin pulang._

"Seonho, tidak ke kantin?"

Yongguk-sang ketua kelas-menepuk pelan bahu Seonho yang kembali melamun. Si pipi tembam nampak terperanjat, kepalanya menoleh kearah Yongguk yang berdiri tepat di sebelah mejanya.

"A– ah, aku menunggu Seongwoo."

"Aaa... baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan."

Seonho mengangguk. Lelaki berdarah Cina itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kelas, menyisakan Seonho sendirian di dalam kelas.

" _Haahh_... aku ingin pulaaang." Ujar Seonho frustasi.

BRAK!

Seonho terlonjak kaget. Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu yang di gebrak sembarangan oleh seseorang.

"Yoo Seonho!"

 _He? Bukankah itu Daehwi, Jihoon, dan Hyungseob? Mau apa mereka kemari?_

"Bawa dia." Ujar Daehwi.

"A– apa? _Yak!_ "

Seonho meronta ketika Jihoon dan Hyungseob menyeret tubuhnya keluar kelas. Daehwi tampak mengikuti mereka bertiga dari belakang.

"Lepas! A– aku salah apa?!"

Ketiga _uke_ manis itu tak menjawab. Mereka terus menarik Seonho kearah halaman belakang sekolah. Seluruh siswa yang berada di lorong tampak memperhatikan mereka berempat sambil saling berbisik satu sama lain.

Tak ada satupun yang berani menghentikan perbuatan diva-diva sekolah itu. Mereka takut menjadi korban mulut pedas sang diva. Jadilah mereka hanya menonton kejadian tarik-menarik dramatis yang sedang _live_ di depan mereka.

" _Yah!_ Lepas– _aw!_ "

Seonho memekik ketika tubuhnya didudukkan paksa ke atas rerumputan. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap sebal pada tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian menarikku?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Hyungseob menatapnya serius. Jujur saja Seonho sedikit takut mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Hyungseob.

"A– apa?"

"Ada masalah apa antara kau dengan Guanlin?"

" _Hah?_ "

Dahi Seonho mengerut bingung. Jadi mereka membawanya kesini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Batinnya.

"Aku tanya, ada masalah apa kau dengan Guanlin?" Tanya Hyungseob lagi.

"Sudah, kita duduk saja melingkar dan tanyai dia baik-baik. Kakiku sudah pegal."

Sahut Jihoon seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya lebih dulu di depan Seonho. Daehwi dan Hyungseob memutar matanya malas lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah kiri dan kanan Jihoon.

"Jadi jelaskan, apa yang membuat Guanlin jadi seperti mayat hidup kemarin."

Seonho menatap Daehwi takut-takut. Sungguh, aura angkuh si _drama queen_ ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman dan terintimidasi.

"A– aku tidak tahu. Kemarin aku hanya datang kesana untuk menjenguknya. La- lalu dia marah padaku tanpa sebab dan aku pulang."

"Hanya begitu saja? Apa kau tahu sebab dia marah padamu?"

"T– tidak tahu."

"Benar? Kau tidak tahu?"

Seonho menggeleng cepat. Ketiga orang di hadapannya itu tampak saling berpandangan.

"Yakin kau tidak sedang berbohong?" Ganti Jihoon yang bertanya pada Seonho.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bohong! Kalau kalian menarikku kemari hanya untuk membela Guanlin dan menyalahkanku, maaf aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Kesal Seonho.

Hilang sudah rasa takutnya ketika Jihoon melontarkan pernyataan yang dirasa menyudutkan dirinya. Dia yang jadi korban, kenapa dia yang disalahkan?

" _Ya ya_... kau belum boleh pergi."

Hyungseob menarik Seonho yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, membuat lelaki tembam itu kembali jatuh terduduk di atas rumput.

"Kami tidak sedang membelanya, dengar? Kami hanya ingin memastikan apakah info yang kami dapat dari Guanlin itu benar."

"Info? Info apa?"

"Info jika kau adalah pacar dari Minhyun- _hyung._ " Tembak Jihoon.

Kemudian hening selama beberapa saat. Seonho tampak diam mencerna kata-kata Jihoon.

"APA?!"

Teriakan Seonho sontak mengejutkan tiga lelaki lain yang ada di sana. Seonho menatap mereka tak percaya.

 _Pacar Minhyun-hyung katanya?! Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya lagi kemarin lusa, bagaimana bisa mereka menuduhku berpacaran dengan Minhyun-hyung._

" _Ya,_ Seonho, jawab pertanyaanu _eoh._ Benar atau tidak?" Jihoon berucap tak sabar.

" _Oke_ , dengar. Pertama, Minhyun- _hyung_ adalah sahabat lama kakakku. Saat kakakku masih sekolah dulu, dia sering main ke rumahku. Karena itu aku dan _hyung_ jadi dekat. Minhyun- _hyung_ sudah menganggapku sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri."

Tiga _uke_ manis itu tampak memperhatikan kalimat Seonho dengan seksama.

"Kedua, Minhyun- _hyung_ itu sudah punya pacar. Namanya Kwon Hyunbin yang-"

"Tunggu, Kwon Hyunbin model muda yang sedang naik daun itu?" Potong Daehwi.

Anggukan Seonho mendapat respon gumaman tak percaya dari tiga lelaki cantik itu.

" _Ekhm..._ apa kau punya bukti jika mereka memang benar bersama?"

Pemilik surai gelap segera mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan membuka galeri untuk mencari foto Minhyun dan Hyunbin yang sempat dia curi dari ponsel Minki.

"Ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari ponsel kakakku."

Hyungseob setengah merebut ponsel hitam milik Seonho. Mulutnya tampak menganga ketika melihat foto mesra Minhyun dan si model tampan di layar.

" _Oh my god!_ Ini asli! Bibirnya benar-benar menempel!" Pekik Daehwi.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Minhyun- _hyung_. Kalian sudah percaya?"

Mereka mengangguk kompak seraya mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliran kalian yang menjelaskan ini semua padaku." Ujar Seonho, raut penasaran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Jadi kemarin–"

" _YA!_ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SEONHO?!"

Teriakan bernada marah itu menghentikan ucapan Jihoon. Mereka berempat sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Di kejauhan tampak Seongwoo yang tengah melangkah tak sabar ke bawah pohon tempat Seonho, Daehwi, Jihoon, dan Hyungseob duduk. Ekspresi wajahnya campur aduk antara kemarahan dan kecemasan.

"Seongwoo?" Seonho berucap lirih.

 _Oh, ini tidak bagus. Dia pasti mendengar tentang kejadian 'penyeretan' yang tadi dilakukan oleh Jihoon, Hyungseob, dan Daehwi._

Seonho memekik saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Seongwoo hingga berdiri.

"Berani sekali kalian berbuat kasar padanya _hah!?_ "

" _Hey_ , tenang dulu. Kami hanya bicara sedikit dengannya." Sahut Hyungseob santai.

"Kalian menyeretnya tadi. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu."

Seongwoo menatap nyalang pada orang-orang yang menurutnya sok kuasa di hadapannya. Berani sekali mereka berbuat kasar pada sahabatnya. _Ngeh,_ belum tahu mereka berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Aku tak apa Ongie, mereka hanya-"

"Jangan membelanya! Semua orang tahu jika kau tadi di seret."

"T– tapi–"

"Sudah, kita pergi dari sini. Ayo."

Tangan Seonho kembali ditarik dengan tak sabar oleh Seongwoo. Lelaki berpipi gembul itu mau tak mau menyamakan langkahnya agar tidak terseret. Seonho sempat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jihoon yang sedang bicara tanpa suara padanya.

'Nanti kutelepon.' Ujar Jihoon seraya menggerakkan jempol dan jari kelingkingnya di telinga.

Seonho tampak menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menghilang di belokan lorong. Meninggalkan tiga orang lain yang masih setia di posisinya.

" _Oke_. Jadi semua ini benar-benar hanya salah paham saja, sesuai dengan dugaanku di awal."

Jihoon kembali membuka pembicaraan. Hyungseob dan Daehwi kompak mengangguk.

"Kita harus membantu mereka berdua. Aku sungguh tak tahan melihat Guanlin seperti itu." Tambah Hyungseob.

"Baik, ayo mulai susun rencananya!"

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

 _._

 _Kudengar tadi Seonho-sunbae diseret paksa oleh Daehwi, Hyungseob, dan Jihoon-sunbae.'_

 _'Benarkah? Seonho-sunbae yang nerd itu? Kasihan sekali.'_

"Ya tuhan, apa yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon sampai siswa satu sekolah membicarakannya."

Jinyoung tampak sibuk menekan tombol-tombol di layar ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi sang kekasih yang tak kunjung menemuinya di kantin. Telinganya gerah karena sejak tadi kekasih cantiknya itu menjadi topik pembicaraan siswa lain. Mulai dari dia keluar kelas, sampai dia duduk di kursi kantin ini.

"Seluruh sekolah membicarakan kekasihmu Baejin."

Jinyoung mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Euiwoong yang baru saja duduk di hadapannya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Aku tahu. Dia belum bisa kuhubungi. _Aish,_ sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan mereka bertiga itu?"

"Dengar-dengar mereka menyeret pujaan hati Guanlin dari kelasnya."

" _Ck_ , pasti Daehwi yang memulai semua ini. Awas saja kalau sampai benar, akan ku bakar apartemen kekasih bulenya itu."

Euiwoong tampak mengedikkan bahu seraya menyuap _french fries_ ke mulutnya.

"Jangan sembarang menuduh, bisa saja memang mereka bertiga yang merencanakan semua ini. Kau tahu kan trio _uke_ itu sangat kompak."

"Tapi tetap saja–"

"Tenang, Daehwi bilang mereka hanya bicara dengan Seonho. Tak ada kekerasan, _bully_ an, atau semacamnya."

Jinyoung dan Euiwoong kompak menoleh ke arah lelaki berwajah _bule_ yang baru saja bergabung di meja. Ekspresinya nampak santai, tak seperti Jinyoung yang sejak tadi terlihat gusar.

"Wajahmu kenapa santai sekali?" Timpal Euiwoong.

"Aku sudah dapat penjelasan dari Daehwi. Mereka akan segera menyusul kemari. Kau tenanglah bung _,_ jangan menekuk wajah seperti itu."

Samuel merangkul Jinyoung dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan tenang sebelum Jihoonku datang."

Ujaran ketus Jinyoung membuat Samuel dan Euiwoong terkekeh. Di balik wajah polos dan ceria Bae Jinyoung, memang tersimpan sedikit rasa posesif untuk kekasihnya Park Jihoon. Jika Samuel merupakan tipe orang yang santai dan cenderung bebas, lain dengan Jinyoung yang mudah khawatir akan hal kecil.

"Kekasih kalian terkena gosip."

Euiwoong terlonjak kaget ketika suara berat yang familiar menembus gendang telinganya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

" _Woah!_ _Aish!_ Kau mengagetkanku Guanlin!"

Lelaki berdarah China itu tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Euiwoong yang menurutnya konyol.

"Katanya mereka membuat masalah dengan Seonho." Sahut Jinyoung.

Guanlin batal melahap _kimbap_ tuna favoritnya.

"Dengan Seonho?"

Tiga lelaki tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka _membully_ nya?"

Suara Guanlin jatuh satu oktaf lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Nada bicaranya juga berubah menjadi dingin.

" _Wow wow_... Jangan salah paham dulu _man_ , mereka tidak melakukan tindakan macam-macam pada Seonho." Jawab Samuel cepat.

"Sudah kita tunggu saja mere– _ah!_ Itu dia!"

Ketiga pasang mata disana sontak mengikuti arah pandangan Euiwoong. Terlihat dua orang lelaki berwajah manis tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan nampan di tangan masing-masing.

Samuel dan Jinyoung segera menggeser duduknya untuk sang kekasih, menyisakan ruang kosong di tengah-tengah mereka. Daehwi dan Jihoon langsung menempati tempat itu tanpa disuruh dua kali.

"Kau kemana saja hm? Semua orang membicarakanmu Jihoonie."

Jinyoung mengusap lembut kepala kekasih montoknya. Merasa sedikit lega karena Jihoon sudah ada bersamanya.

"Aku hanya berkumpul dengan teman-teman di halaman belakang, Baejin. Kau kenapa terlihat khawatir begitu?"

Jihoon melemparkan tatapan herannya pada Jinyoung.

"Bagaimana aku–"

"Berkumpul seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Guanlin memotong ucapan Jinyoung, masih dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin.

"Ya berkumpul, bergosip, urusan _uke_." Daehwi menyahut santai.

Pemilik surai gelap itu melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada Daehwi dan Jihoon. Merasa risih karena ditatap tidak enak, Jihoon menghentikan kegiatan- _mari menyuapi Jinyoung_ -dan balik menatap Guanlin kesal.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, _aish_. Kau bisa periksa sendiri keadaan Seonho kalau tidak percaya. Aku, Daehwi, dan Hyungseob hanya mengobrol biasa dengannya."

"Lalu dimana Hyungseob?" Kejar Guanlin.

Jauh di dasar hatinya ia merasa khawatir pada Seonho. Tiga orang temannya itu memang manis, tapi kadang mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan dalam kondisi tertentu.

"Hyungseob ke UKS, menemui pujaan hatinya yang sedikit norak itu." Sahut Daehwi.

"Kau juga norak Daehwi-ah, jangan suka mengatai orang."

Daehwi mendelik sebal ke arah Euiwoong yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya sambil menahan tawa.

Lalu dimulailah perang makian di meja kantin antara Euiwoong dan Daehwi, dengan Samuel yang sibuk meredam emosi kekasih cerewetnya. Sementara Jinyoung dan Jihoon hanya menjadi penonton sambil menyantap makanan mereka.

Kali ini Guanlin tak tertarik untuk melihat tontonan _live_ yang biasa dia perhatikan sebelum-sebelumnya. Pikirannya terpusat pada satu orang yang harusnya tak boleh dia pikirkan.

 _Tidak, ini salah._

Lelaki itu merutuk dalam hati. Ia kembali meneruskan kegiatan makannya yang tadi tertunda sambil berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang orang itu dari benaknya.

 _Biarkan Guanlin. Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas dirinya. Tugasmu sekarang adalah melupakannya dan mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam._

 _Demi Minhyun-hyung._

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Siang itu rumah Minhyun terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tampak 3 orang lelaki sedang mengobrol santai di ruang tengah rumah minimalis itu.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu Kwon, kau hanya akan bertemu dengan sepupunya. Calon mertuamu saja bisa kau taklukkan, jadi tenang saja." Ujar Ren yang gemas melihat ekspresi tak tenang di wajah Hyunbin.

"Aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku."

" _Pfftt._ "

Hyunbin melirik pasangan yang sibuk tertawa di depannya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau ini seperti anak SMA yang pertama kali pacaran saja Bin."

Ren menyeka air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Minhyun memang pacar pertamaku."

Perhatian Jonghyun dan Ren seketika terpusat pada Hyunbin. Ekspresi kaget bercampur tak percaya sama-sama ditampakkan oleh pasangan itu.

"Kau... benar-benar baru pertama kali pacaran?"

Pertanyaan Jonghyun dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Hyunbin.

" _Daebak..._ jadi apa saja yang kau lakukan selama 21 tahun kau hidup di dunia _eoh?_ " Sambung Minki.

"Aku lebih suka hubungan jangka panjang dengan orang yang bisa diajak komitmen. Bermain-main bukanlah tipeku."

Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau langsung menemui orang tua Minhyun seminggu setelah kalian resmi menjadi pasangan."

"Benar, agar aku bisa segera mendapat restu dari orang tuanya dan bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan masalah itu."

Sudut bibir Hyunbin tampak terangkat, menampilkan senyum tipis yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanan si pemuda Kwon.

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

Hyunbin menoleh ke arah Minhyun yang muncul dari dapur dengan nampan berisi empat gelas jus jeruk.

" _Yup!_ Kami baru saja selesai menggosipkanmu." Minki menyeringai.

Minhyun memutar matanya malas. Ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelah Hyunbin. Mengabaikan Minki yang sekarang mencebik karena diabaikan.

"Jam berapa Guanlin pulang?" Tanya Jonghyun seraya mengusap-usap lembut rambut kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk.

"20 menit lagi jika dia tidak ada kegiatan lain di sekolah." Jawab Minhyun.

"Jelaskan secara rinci padanya nanti agar salah paham ini cepat selesai."

Pasangan tinggi itu mengangguk paham. Ya, mereka harus segera meluruskan permasalahan ini agar tidak merugikan Guanlin dan Seonho. Mereka tidak mau hubungan keduanya sampai merenggang akibat masalah ini.

KLEK–

"Aku pulang..."

Keempat orang di sana kompak menoleh ke arah ruang tamu begitu mendengar suara berat yang terasa familiar.

"Apa itu dia?"

Hyunbin menoleh ke arah Minhyun meminta kepastian.

" _Yup_ , itu Guanlin."

Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk paham. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kearah ruang tamu, menunggu kemunculan adik sepupu Minhyun yang sudah ia tunggu dari tadi.

" _Hyung_ aku– _ah_ _annyeonghaseyo_."

Guanlin yang awalnya berjalan teeburu-buru otomatis menghentikan langkahnya lalu membungkukkan tubih. Memberi salam pada teman-teman sang _hyung_ yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah.

" _Annyeong_ Guanlin- _ah._ Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Jonghyun.

" _Ne_ Jonghyun _-hyung_ sudah lama kau tidak main kemari." Guanlin menyunggingkan senyumnya. " _Ah,_ kurasa aku sudah mengganggu. Lebih baik aku ke atas sekarang."

Minhyun buru-buru menahan lengan Guanlin yang hendak kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa kau bisa duduk sebentar? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Guanlin menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Bicara... apa?"

Minhyun tersenyum seraya menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Hyunbin di ujung sofa. Menyisakan ruang kosong di sebelahnya untuk diduduki Guanlin.

"Duduk sini."

Pria bersurai gelap itu menuruti permintaan _hyung_ nya. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Minhyun, masih dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut sekarang.

"Pertama, perkenalkan ini Kwon Hyunbin."

Hyunbin segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Guanlin.

"Kwon Hyunbin."

Guanlin menyambut uluran tangan Hyunbin sambil melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Lai Guanlin, sepupu Minhyun- _hyung_."

Sudut bibir Hyunbin semakin terangkat begitu Guanlin merespon perkenalannya dengan baik.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Guanlin."

"Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan model papan atas secara langsung. Tak kusangka orang seperti Minhyun- _hyung_ bisa berteman dengan model terkenal sepertimu _hyung._ "

Jonghyun dan Minki seketika tergelak mendengar komentar jujur yang dilontarkan oleh Guanlin. Sementara Minhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ujaran adik sepupunya itu. Ia bukan tipe orang yang pemarah, ingat?

"Sayangnya dia bukan temanku Guanlin-ah."

Guanlin kembali melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Minhyun.

 _Bukan teman? Lalu–_

"Dia kekasihku."

Mata lelaki berdarah China itu seketika membola.

"A– apa?"

Dia tak salah dengar kan?

"Ya, kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan setahun lamanya. Maaf karena _hyung_ baru bisa memperkenalkan Hyunbin sekarang."

Minhyun dan Hyunbin saling melempar senyum dengan jari yang bertautan. Guanlin bisa melihat tatapan penuh kasih di mata mereka berdua.

 _Tidak mungkin. Jika Seonho bukan kekasihnya, kenapa interaksi mereka waktu itu terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih? Apa Minhyun-hyung sedang berusaha membohongiku?_

" _Hyung_ mu tidak bohong Guanlin- _ah_. Hyunbin adalah benar kekasihnya." Ucap Jonghyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Guanlin.

"Tapi–"

"Apa beberapa waktu lalu saat kau bilang akan kencan dengan seseorang kau berencana menemui orang itu di cafe Jonghyun?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Y– ya."

Sungguh, Guanlin benar-benar gugup sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia menampakkan sisi lain dirinya yang biasanya ia sembunyikan.

"Apa orang itu bernama Yoo Seonho?"

 _Glek-_

Ruangan itu mendadak hening. Semua mata di sana menatap Guanlin, menunggu jawaban yang akan menentukan benar tidaknya dugaan mereka.

"Ya, namanya Yoo Seonho. Satu sekolah denganku."

Seketika semua orang di sana menghembuskan napas lega.

"Guanlin- _ah_ , Seonho itu adalah adikku. Aku dan Minhyun adalah teman satu sekolah. Dulu sebelum kami lulus sekolah menengah atas dan pindah kemari, Minhyun sering datang ke rumahku. Dia sangat baik pada Seonho dan sudah menganggap Seonho sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Maka dari itu Seonho selalu menempeli Minhyun dan bersikap manja padanya." Jelas Minki panjang lebar.

Guanlin terdiam. Mencoba menyaring informasi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam otaknya.

 _Jika Seonho adalah adik teman Minhyun-hyung, kenapa hyung tak pernah bilang padaku?_

"Guanlin- _ah_ , _hyung_ sungguh tidak tahu jika kau dan Seonho saling kenal, begitu pula dengan Minki. Kami berdua sama-sama bau tahu jika kalian berdua ternyata adalah teman."

Minhyun menepuk pelan pundak Guanlin, berusaha meyakinkan lelaki China itu.

Guanlin tak menjawab. Perlahan hatinya mulai dirambati perasaan bersalah. Harusnya ia memastikan kebenaran informasi yang ia dapat lebih dulu sebelum bertindak, meski informasi itu ia sendiri yang melihatnya.

Benar, ini semua adalah salahnya. Ia sudah melukai hati lelaki manis yang tak bersalah itu, bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis.

 _Apa sekarang dia membenciku?_

 _Apakah terlambat jika aku minta maaf padanya sekarang?_

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Persatukan tidak ya? Hehehe

Oke! Terimakasih bagi yang masih mau menunggu ff ini yang updatenya sangat lama sekali karena aku sedikit kehilangan ide. Please forgive me readernimm!  
Tapi tenang, aku bakalan nyeleseaiin ff ini kok. Mana tega ngebiarin Guanho menggantung begitu XD.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca, ngefollow, ngefavorite, dan ngereview ff ini.  
Komentar dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan terbuka.  
So, jangan bosan-bosan ngetik review yaa. Hehe  
 _See you in the next chapter!_

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	13. Chapter 13

_Guanlin tak menjawab. Perlahan hatinya mulai dirambati perasaan bersalah. Harusnya ia memastikan kebenaran informasi yang ia dapat lebih dulu sebelum bertindak, meski informasi itu ia sendiri yang melihatnya._

 _Benar, ini semua adalah salahnya. Ia sudah melukai hati lelaki manis yang tak bersalah itu, bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis._

 _Apa sekarang dia membenciku?_

 _Apakah terlambat jika aku minta maaf padanya sekarang?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 13_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future Chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Malam itu Seonho terpaksa harus membatalkan agendanya untuk menyelesaikan PR kimia karena Seongwoo yang mendadak datang ke rumahnya. Jika sahabatnya satu itu sudah muncul terlebih lagi menginap, dia pasti akan mengajak Seonho mengobrol- _bergosip-_ sepanjang malam.

Contohnya saja seperti sekarang. Seongwoo tak henti-hentinya bicara tentang Daniel dari tadi. Mulai dari Daniel yang sibuk dengan tim basketnya, Daniel yang sekarang jarang menjemputnya ke sekolah, sampai Daniel yang sedang diisukan dekat dengan Dahyun, salah satu anggota _cheers_ di sekolahnya.

"Sudahlah Ongie, kau tahu sendiri kan jika Daniel adalah kapten tim dan termasuk siswa populer di _One Highschool_. Sudah pasti dia akan memiliki banyak fans dan tak akan lepas dari gosip."

Seonho berusaha menenangkan Seongwoo yang sedang dalam mode _on fire_ di depannya.

"Kalau memang itu hanya sekedar gosip, kenapa semuanya berhubungan? Gosip Daniel dan Dahyun muncul ketika Daniel mulai sibuk dengan tim basketnya. Bisa dipastikan jika mereka berdua saling melakukan kontak ketika di lapangan hingga memunculkan kabar itu." Jelas Seongwoo.

Lelaki berpipi _chubby_ menghela napasnya pelan. Penjelasan Seongwoo memang masuk akal, tapi dia sengaja tidak mendukung pernyataan itu agar sahabatnya tidak terus-terusan berpikir negatif.

"Kau seperti yakin sekali dengan kabar itu. Memangnya siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Jisung."

 _Pantas saja._

Yoon Jisung adalah teman kecil Daniel sekaligus informan terpercaya Seongwoo. Terkenal sebagai bandar gosip di _one highschool_ bersama temannya yang bernama Ha Sungwoon. Darimana Seonho tahu? Tentu saja dari Seongwoo sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau bicara langsung pada Daniel, daripada berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak begitu."

Seongwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Daniel pasti akan membela diri kalau aku bicara padanya."

" _Aish_ baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Tapi jangan datang menangis-nangis padaku jika nanti kau bertengkar dengan– Aduh! _Yak!_ Kenapa memukulku!?"

Seonho mengusap-ngusap kepalanya seraya melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Seongwoo. Bibirnya tampak maju beberapa senti karena Seongwoo malah sibuk menyantap _potato chip_ tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum cerita masalah trio _drama queen_ yang menyeretmu tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Seonho acuh.

" _Eeyy..._ Ayolah sahabatku yang manis. Jangan merajuk begitu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi."

Seongwoo menowel-nowel lengan Seonho sambil mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ yang biasa ia gunakan pada Daniel.

"Hentikan Ong Seongwoo. Aku bukan Daniel yang akan luluh begitu saja dengan ekspresi konyolmu itu."

Pemilik surai cokelat mendengus tak terima.

"Ya ya, aku tahu orang yang bisa meluluhkan hatimu hanya tuan muda Lai Guanlin seorang."

BLUSH!

"J– jangan sebut namanya di depanku!"

Teriakan salah tingkah itu mengundang kekehan gemas dari Seongwoo. Malu-malu kucing _eh_?

"Kemarin saja kau menangis-nangis sampai matamu bengkak, sekarang begitu aku menyebut namanya sedikit wajahmu langsung berubah seperti kepiting kukus." Cibir Seongwoo.

Baru saja Seonho hendak melempari Seongwoo dengan bantal, ponselnya yg tergeletak di atas meja belajar tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia buru-buru meletakkan bantal itu ke tempatnya dan berlari menuju meja belajar.

Sebenarnya sejak sore tadi ia menunggu telepon dari Jihoon. Lelaki itu berjanji akan menceritakan segala permasalahan yang terjadi terkait dengan Guanlin. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar mendengarkan penjelasan lengkap darinya.

DRRT– DRRT–

Seonho meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan membaca _id name_ yang muncul di layar.

 _Incoming Call..._  
 _ **Lai Guanlin**_

 _DEG!_

Tubuhnya seketika membeku seraya memandangi layar ponselnya lekat-lekat.

 _Guanlin? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba meneleponku?_

Beberapa saat kemudian benda persegi itu berhenti bergetar. Seonho yang masih setia berdiam diri di posisinya membuat Seongwoo mengernyit bingung. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi tegang pada wajah Seonho.

 _Aneh._

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Pertanyaan Seongwoo berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Seonho. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang sahabat.

"G– Guanlin."

"Hah?"

DRRT– DRRT–

Ponsel di tangan Seonho kembali bergetar dan menampilkan _id name_ Guanlin di layar. Ia melemparkan tatapan panik pada Seongwoo.

"A– aku harus bagaimana Ongie?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa _eoh_? Siapa yang menelponmu hingga membuatmu panik begitu?" Tanya Seongwoo tak sabar.

"G– Guanlin, di– dia menelponku."

Mata Seongwoo membola. Guanlin menelpon Seonho? Masih punya muka juga dia menghubungi orang yang sudah ia sakiti.

"Ongiee kenapa diam? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Seonho meloncat ke atas ranjang, masih dengan wajah paniknya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sebagian hatinya ingin mengangkat panggilan itu, sebagian lagi tidak.

"Angkat saja." Jawab Seongwoo.

"Angkat? Kau yakin?"

Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat lalu _loudspeaker_ , agar aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

"B– baiklah."

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Seonho menekan ikon berwarna hijau lalu tombol _loudspeaker_ yang ada di layar. Netra gelapnya melirik gugup pada Seongwoo yang tengah mengucapkan kata 'bicaralah' tanpa suara.

"H– halo?"

 _"Syukurlah, kupikir kau sudah tidak mau mengangkat teleponku lagi."_

Seonho bisa menangkap kilasan rasa lega pada kalimat Guanlin. Benar-benar aneh, kalau tidak salah pagi tadi lelaki cina itu masih bersikap dingin padanya, kenapa sekarang sikapnya mendadak ramah lagi?

 _"Halo? Seonho? Kau masih disana?"_

Pria berpipi tembam tampak terkesiap.

"A– ah ya, um– aku disini." Seonho menarik napas pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih dikuasai rasa panik. "Ada apa menelpon?"

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Seonho dan Seongwoo tampak saling bertukar pandang, menunggu Guanlin kembali berbicara.

 _"Apa sepulang sekolah besok kau ada janji?"_

"Um... sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

 _"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu di cafe Sun Able. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan, bisakah?"_

Seonho benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Sungguh, sejak tadi jantungnya tak bisa berdetak dengan normal. Semuanya terasa serba mendadak, Guanlin yang tiba-tiba menjauhinya, bersikap dingin padanya, kemudian meneleponnya, dan sekarang dia mengajak Seonho untuk bertemu.

Berdua.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang tuhan rencanakan untuknya?

 _"Seonho-ah? Bagaimana?"_ Tanya Guanlin dari seberang.

"Ah– umm–"

Seonho melemparkan tatatapan bimbang pada Seongwoo yang tengah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, menyuruh Seonho untuk menyetujui ajakan Guanlin.

"B– baiklah. Kita bertemu besok sepulang sekolah."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari seberang.

 _"Terimakasih, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, selamat malam"_

" _N_ – _ne_ selamat malam."

PIP!

"Ya tuhan, jantungku seperti akan meledak saja rasanya!" Pekik Seonho seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan dada kirinya yang masih setia menggila.

"Sejujurnya tindakan Guanlin barusan itu terasa sedikit aneh."

Kalimat penuh rasa curiga itu membuat Seonho mengalihkan fokus pada kawannya.

"Kalau kau securiga itu padanya, kenapa menyuruhku untuk menerima ajakannya?"

Seonho memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis bertaut, menandakan bahwa dia tak mengerti dengan segala sesuatu yang sedang Seongwoo rencanakan.

"Karena firasatku mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan itu ada kaitannya dengan masalah kemarin. Kau tentu butuh kejelasan kan?"

Seonho mengangguk cepat.

"Maka dari itu kau harus datang besok. Aku akan memantau dari jauh, antisipasi jika nanti dia berbuat macam-macam padamu."

" _Uh_ , tapi pasti suasananya akan canggung."

Pemilik surai hitam tampak menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat siapa saja ingin memeluk dan membawa Seonho pergi dari dunia yang kejam ini.

" _It's okay._ Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya, aku juga akan ada disana besok."

Seongwoo menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Seonho. Berusaha untuk menenangkan sang sahabat.

"Terimakasih Ongie, kau yang terbaik!"

Seonho memeluk Seongwoo erat-erat. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Seongwoo. Meskipun sedikit menyebalkan, tapi lelaki itu selalu ada untuknya ketika ia sedang membutuhkan.

" _Ne... ne..._ tapi bisakah kau longgarkan pelukanmu sekarang? Aku kesulitan bernapas!"

Seonho tampak melepaskan pelukannya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran tak bersalahnya, sementara Seongwoo sibuk menarik napas banyak-banyak karena demi tuhan, pelukan Seonho barusan itu benar-benar membuatnya sesak napas.

"Untung sahabat, kalau tidak, sudah kulaporkan kau atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan." Sungutnya.

Seonho memeletkan lidahnya pada Seongwoo, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman main-main itu.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Guanlin tampak menatap layar ponselnya malas. _Mood_ nya yang sempat naik karena berhasil menghubungi Seonho mendadak rusak setelah mendapat telepon dari Daehwi.

Jadilah ia menyetel panggilannya dalam mode _speaker_ dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang. Entah apa saja yang sudah diucapkan oleh Daehwi sejak tadi, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan.

 _"Jadi kita memutuskan untuk berkumpul di cafe dan kau harus datang!"_

"Maaf aku besok sudah ada janji."

 _"What? Batalkan janjimu! Kau harus datang, mengerti?!"_ Teriak Daehwi dari seberang.

" _Aish_ , mana bisa aku membatalkan janji begitu saja."

 _"Pokoknya batalkan!"_ Teriak Daehwi lagi.

Guanlin mendengus pelan.

"Tidak bisa Lee Daehwi. Janjiku besok sangat penting, jadi maaf aku tidak bisa ikut. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada yang lainnya _._ "

 _"Yak! Tapi_ – _"_

"Selamat malam."

PIP!

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh Guanlin. Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menolak ajakan Daehwi untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, saat ini urusan dengan Seonho jauh lebih penting. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya sebelum masalah salah paham ini menjadi semakin rumit lalu kembali melenyapkan kesempatannya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Seonho.

Dan Guanlin tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

DRRT– DRRT–

" _Oh my god._ Siapa lagi yang meneleponku."

Pemilik surai hitam meraih ponselnya yang kembali memunculkan notifikasi panggilan masuk.

 _Incoming Call..._  
 _ **Unknown Number**_

 _Nomor tak dikenal?_

"Halo?"

 _"Apa kabar Linlinie? Lama tak bicara denganmu."_ Sapa orang di seberang.

Guanlin langsung menegakkan duduknya. Suara perempuan?

"Siapa?"

 _"Tega sekali kau melupakanku Linlinie."_

Guanlin menautkan alisnya. Dia seperti familiar dengan suara ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

 _"Ah sudahlah, toh kita akan bertemu tak lama lagi. I really miss you baby, see you soon."_

"Ap–"

TUUT– TUUT– TUUT–

Belum sempat Guanlin melanjutkan pertanyaannya, sambungan telepon sudah lebih dulu diputus secara sepihak. Lelaki itu tampak menatap layar ponselnya sambil mengingat-ingat suara perempuan yang baru saja meneleponnya. Dia yakin pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi ia lupa dimana dan kapan terakhir kali ia mendengarnya.

Guanlin tampak terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai kilasan memori muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa mungkin, _dia_?"

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan bersurai _ash brown_ tampak memandangi jalanan kota Seoul dari jendela mobil. Senyum senang tampak terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf nona, apakah anda ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu sebelum ke apartemen?" Tanya sang supir.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku ingin segera istirahat, duduk sekian jam di pesawat membuat punggungku sakit"

Sang supir tampak mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Ah... aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Gumam perempuan muda itu seraya membuka _lockscreen_ layar ponselnya.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika jarinya menekan foto seorang lelaki berlesung pipi di dalam _gallery_ nya.

"Lai Guanlin."

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maafkan ini pendek *deep bow*

Siapakah gerangan mbak-mbak yang manggil _baby_ ke Guanlin? Tunggulah kelanjutan ceritanya hehehe.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca, mau menunggu, ngefollow, ngefavorite, dan ngereview ff ini. Kutunggu kritik dan saran readernimm sekalian di kolom review!

 _See you in the next chapter!_

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Ah... aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Gumam perempuan muda itu seraya membuka_ _lockscreen_ _layar ponselnya._

 _Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika jarinya menekan foto seorang lelaki berlesung pipi di dalam_ _gallery_ _nya._

 _"Lai Guanlin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Critical Beauty**

 _Chapter 14_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, High School!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Byeongari couple_

 _(Karakter dan Couple lain menyusul di dalam cerita)_

 _Rating: T (M for future Chapter)_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

" _Jadi kau tidak bisa membantuku di toko_?"

" _Ne_ tidak bisa _hyung._ Aku sudah ada janji untuk bertemu temanku." Seonho menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

 _"Aaa... ya sudah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa nada bicaramu gugup begitu eh? Mencurigakan."_ Tanya orang di seberang.

"A- aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_. _Ck,_ jangan berpikiran macam-macam _eoh_!"

Pria di seberang sana tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda adiknya.

 _"Baiklah baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku, mengerti?"_

"Ya ya." Jawab Seonho malas.

 _"Anak pintar. Ya sudah kututup dulu, annyeong~!"_

PIP

Begitu sambungan terputus, Seonho bergegas meninggalkan lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Maklum saja, bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, jadi tak heran jika semua bagian sekolah terlihat sepi dan kosong. Kalau bukan karena Mr. Kim yang meminta bantuannya untuk membereskan lab, dia pasti sudah berada di cafe _Sun Able_ sekarang.

"Dia pasti sudah menungguku. _Aish_ , kenapa cafenya jauh sekali sih?!" Gerutunya seraya terus berlari.

Sebenarnya jarak antara cafe _Sun Able_ dan _101 International School_ hanya berjarak enam gedung, tapi entah kenapa Seonho seperti tak kunjung sampai ke tempat tujuannya itu, padahal dia sudah berlari cukup kencang.

"Ah itu dia." Senyumnya mengembang saat matanya melihat papan kayu bertuliskan _Sun Able._

Seonho tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mendadak begitu senang, padahal semalam ia sempat merasa ragu ketika Guanlin mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa hubungan mereka akan membaik seperti sebelumnya?

Atau bahkan lebih dari itu?

 _Aish, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Sadarlah Yoo Seonho, kau itu jangan-_

BUGH!

"Akh!"

Tubuh Seonho mendadak terhempas dan jatuh ke trotoar karena menabrak orang lain di depannya.

"Seonho! Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu di sini!" Seru orang itu.

Seonho sontak mendongak begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Ongie? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seongwoo buru-buru membantu Seonho bangun dan menariknya menjauh dari depan cafe. Mata Seonho tampak mengerjap bingung dengan tindakan Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba itu, dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh sahabatnya.

"Ongie sebenarnya ada ap-"

"Jangan temui Guanlin!"

Mata Seonho membelalak.

"K- kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ku ceritakan semuanya di rumah nanti." Jawab Seongwoo seraya menarik Seonho ke arah mobil milik Daniel yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

" _Aish_ , Ongie lepas dulu!"

Seonho mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang kuat oleh Seongwoo. Ia sungguh bingung dengan sikap Seongwoo yang mendadak berubah. Pagi tadi dia masih mendukung keputusan Seonho untuk bertemu dengan Guanlin, tapi sekarang dia malah berbalik melarangnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

" _Yak!_ Ong Seongwoo!"

Teriakan itu membuat Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Seonho segera melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Seongwoo yang melonggar. Matanya menatap kesal pada Seongwoo yang kini tengah berdiri mematung dengan wajah kaget di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa _eoh_? Tadi pagi kau begitu menggebu-gebu untuk menyuruhku bertemu dengannya, tapi sekarang kenapa kau malah melarangku?"

Seongwoo tampak menggigiti bibirnya gugup. Sejujurnya ia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Seonho di sini, tapi ia takut sahabatnya itu menangis setelah mendengar semua ceritanya.

"Nanti, oke? Kuceritakan di rumah, aku janji. Yang penting sekarang kita pulang dulu, ayo."

"Aku tidak mau." Seonho melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak mau membuatmu menyesal Seonho-ya." Ujar Seongwoo frustasi.

"Maaf ongie, aku tidak ingin rasa percaya diri yang sudah susah-susah ku bangun dari semalam sia-sia begitu saja karena laranganmu yang tidak berasalasan itu."

Seongwoo menggeram kesal. Kenapa sekarang sahabatnya ini lebih memilih percaya pada Guanlin daripada dirinya.

"Kau lupa sejak kapan kita ini berteman _hah?_ Aku seperti ini karena ada alasan kuat Seonho-ya. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kalau kau punya alasan, katakan sekarang. Aku bukan tidak percaya padamu Ongie, tapi kadang kau suka berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu, karena itu aku perlu tahu alasannya sekarang."

Seongwoo terdiam. Ia mencoba memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuat temannya ini paham dengan situasinya.

"Ongie?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak menangis di sini karena aku tadi sudah mencoba untuk mengajakmu bicara di rumah." Ujar Seongwoo akhirnya.

Tubuh Seonho seketika menegang setelah mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kau ingat kan jika tadi malam aku bilang akan memantau dirimu dan Guanlin?" Seonho mengangguk pelan. "Setelah bel pulang tadi, aku mengajak Daniel untuk pergi kemari lebih dulu. Setelah aku sampai di sini, ternyata Guanlin sudah ada di dalam cafe, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mulai memata-matainya dari dalam mobil sambil menunggumu datang. Karena kau lama sekali dan aku haus, akhirnya aku mengajak Daniel untuk membeli minuman di _Sun Able_."

Seongwoo berhenti sejenak ketika ia akan sampai di inti cerita. Matanya melirik ke arah Seonho yang sedang memandangnya penasaran.

"Lalu ketika aku selesai membeli minum dan akan keluar cafe, aku melihat Guanlin-" Seongwoo menggantung kalimatnya.

"K- kenapa dengannya?" Kejar Seonho.

"Aku melihat Guanlin sedang berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan yang terlihat seumuran dengan kita." Seongwoo menatap tak enak pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah membolakan mata karena terkejut.

"A- apa?"

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Guanlin kembali memeriksa notifikasi di ponselnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia melakukan hal itu. Rasa cemas mulai memenuhi kepalanya karena orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat dua puluh lima, harusnya dia sudah datang sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu karena sekolah usai pada pukul tiga tepat.

Sejak tadi ia terus mencoba berpikiran positif, mungkin Seonho sedang ada kegiatan tambahan di sekolah atau sedang ada urusan dengan salah satu guru. Maka dari itu ia terus memeriksa notifikasi ponselnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Seonho mengiriminya pesan, tapi nihil. Tak ada satupun pesan dari pemuda itu.

"Apa dia tidak jadi datang?" Gumam Guanlin seraya kembali membuka _chatroom_ milik Seonho.

"Guanlin? _Is that you_?"

Guanlin sontak mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil, namun sayang yang memanggilnya bukanlah Seonho, melainkan seorang perempuan berkacamata yang berdiri tepat di sebelah mejanya.

 _Kenapa orang ini terlihat familiar._

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Ya tuhan, tega sekali kau Lai Guanlin." Ujar perempuan itu dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Kau benar-benar lupa padaku?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ini siapa." Jawab Guanlin.

" _Aish,_ aku memang jarang menghubungimu selama empat tahun terakhir ini, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh lupa padaku anak durhaka." Ujarnya lagi seraya melepas _sunglasses_ yang menutupi matanya.

Iris gelap Guanlin seketika melebar begitu perempuan itu melepas kacamatanya.

"J- _jie jie_?"

"Ya, ini aku kakakmu bodoh." Sungutnya.

Guanlin segera memeluk sang kakak yang sudah empat tahun tak ditemuinya itu. Pantas saja dia merasa familiar dengan perempuan ini, ternyata dia adalah kakaknya sendiri. Penampilan sang kakak yang berubah sedemikian rupa membuat Guanlin benar-benar tak mengenalinya sama sekali.

" _Oh god, I miss you jie jie_."

Perempuan yang lebih tua itu tampak menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang adik.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Semalam aku menelpon tapi rupanya kau juga sudah lupa dengan suaraku yang merdu ini."

"Suara dan penampilanmu berubah, aku jadi tidak bisa mengenalimu." Guanlin tertawa pelan.

"Alasan. Kau harusnya bersyukur aku mau datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk menemuimu di sini. Memangnya _mommy_ tidak memberitahumu?"

Guanlin menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali."

" _Ck,_ pantas saja." Gumam perempuan itu. "Ya sudahlah yang penting kita sudah bertemu di sini. Jadi, boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu, duduklah."

Guanlin kembali duduk di kursinya sementara sang kakak duduk di depannya.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Begitulah."

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menyesap _Strawberry Lemonade_ miliknya.

Pemuda Cina itu tertawa pelan. Penampilannya memang benar berubah, tapi cara bicaranya yang blak-blakan tetap sama.

"Kami baru saja bertengkar karena salah paham dan hari ini aku berencana untuk berbaikan dengannya."

" _Really?_ Kau benar punya pacar dan tidak memberitahu keluargamu?"

"Kami belum berpacaran _jie jie_." Guanlin tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan segera meresmikannya begitu masalah ini selesai."

"Jadi hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan calon adik iparku? _Woah, what a good day._ " Timpalnya sambil tertawa.

"Doakan saja dia jadi datang. Aku akan-"

"Guanlin?"

Sepasang adik kakak itu kompak menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah pintu masuk. Berbeda dengan Guanlin yang tersenyum sumringah, wajah pemuda itu tampak muram tanpa senyuman sama sekali.

"Syukurlah kau datang, aku sudah- Seonho!"

Guanlin segera bangkit dari kursinya ketika Seonho berlari keluar dari cafe sambil menangis. Dia tak lagi mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, karena satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Seonho.

"Seonho! Tunggu!"

Seonho menulikan pendengarannya. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sana sekarang juga dan melupakan Guanlin untuk selama-lamanya. Cukup dua kali saja hatinya sakit karena Guanlin. Ia tak mau rasa sakit itu kembali datang untuk yang ketiga kali dan seterusnya.

Harusnya ia percaya kata-kata Seongwoo, harusnya ia tak usah menyusul Guanlin ke cafe dan ikut pulang saja dengan Seongwoo.

"Seonho!"

Guanlin berhasil menarik tangan Seonho, menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu dengan paksa.

"Lepas!" Seonho meronta sekuat tenaga, berharap agar cengkeraman kuat itu bisa terlepas.

"Tenang dulu Seonho-ah. Kumohon."

"Lepaskan! Untuk apa kau mengejarku?! Bukankah disana sudah ada orang lain yang ingin kau temui?!" Teriaknya sambil terisak.

"Apa maksudmu? Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kutemui adalah dirimu Seonho-ah."

Guanlin meremas lembut tangan Seonho. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, bingung karena Seonho yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan menangis dan maksud kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak perlu menghiburku- _hiks_. A- aku memang bukan seseorang yang menarik d- dan tidak pantas untuk menggantung harapan terlalu tinggi padamu. A- aku-"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hati Guanlin serasa disayat ketika Seonho mendongak dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sedih bercampur kecewa.

"I- ini memang salahku. Harusnya a- aku tidak boleh membiarkan perasaanku mengambil alih s- semuanya. Harusnya aku juga sadar j- jika kau hanya menganggapku teman." Seonho tersenyum sedih.

"Seonho, aku benar-benar tidak-"

"Tak apa, kembalilah kesana." Seonho melepas genggaman tangan Guanlin. "Kembalilah kepada orang yang kau cintai."

Guanlin menghela napas pelan.

"Kemana aku harus kembali jika satu-satunya rumah yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu?"

Seonho membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali berlari, pandangannya kembali mengarah pada sosok tinggi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hari ini aku berencana untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu dan berharap kita bisa kembali dekat seperti sebelumnya, tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini." Ujar Guanlin frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berteriak padaku, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis, aku tidak tahu maksud kata-katamu itu, Seonho."

Tubuh Guanlin tampak bergetar karena menahan berbagai macam emosi yang saat menguasai otaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya. Karena- karena aku menyukaimu."

 _Cukup._

"Hentikan Guanlin, jangan membuat satu kebohongan agar aku mau memaafkanmu." Ujar Seonho dengan suara bergetar.

" _Please believe me, I like you since the first time we meet._ "

Guanlin meraih tangan Seonho yang langsung saja dilepaskan oleh pemuda berpipi tembam itu.

"Kau bohong." Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Seonho-ah, kenapa kau tidak-"

"Lalu siapa perempuan itu?! Kau punya kekasih kan?! Jangan mempermainkanku Guanlin, aku lelah terus kau sakiti seperti ini." Potong Seonho. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Perempuan yang mana? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud." Ujar Guanlin semakin bingung.

"Perempuan yang kau peluk di cafe. Dia kekasihmu kan?"

" _Huh_? Maksudmu _jie jie_?"

 _Tunggu, jie jie katanya?_

" _J_ \- _jie jie_? M- maksudmu dia kakakmu?"

Satu anggukan mantap dari Guanlin membuat Seonho ingin menjatuhkan diri ke jurang saat ini juga dan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

"Dia kakakku yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Kami tak sengaja bertemu di cafe tadi saat aku sedang menunggumu. _Jie jie_ kemari untuk mengunjungiku." Jelas Guanlin.

Seonho menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia malu sekali, sungguh.

"M- maafkan aku."

GREP!

Seonho sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika Guanlin memeluknya. Ia malah menangis semakin kencang di dalam pelukan Guanlin, merasa bersalah karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada pemuda yang disukainya itu.

" _Hiks_ \- maafkan aku, maaf."

" _It's okay,_ jangan menangis seperti itu lagi Seonho-ah." Guanlin mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Seonho. "Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin sudah bersikap dingin padamu."

"A- aku benar-benar minta maaf." Seonho terus terisak di dekapan Guanlin.

"Sudah, oke?" Guanlin mengangkat wajah Seonho lalu mengusap lembut pipi tembamnya.

"T- tapi-"

CUP-

Isakan Seonho seketika berhenti begitu sepasang benda kenyal menyentuh belah bibirnya. Iris gelapnya melebar begitu ia menyadari apa sebenarnya benda kenyal itu.

 _Guanlin menciumku?_

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, kita bicara lagi di rumah bersama _jie jieku_ juga."

Guanlin tersenyum lembut seraya kembali mengusap pipi Seonho yang masih setia mematung di posisinya.

 _Ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam._

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Updateeeee!  
Masih ada yang menunggukah? Ehehehe, terimakasih readernimm yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu ff ini, _I love you all!_  
Kurasa dramanya udah cukup sampe chapter ini aja ya readernimm, chapter-chapter depan mungkin bakal nyeritain yang manis-manis tentang mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi terimakasih baanyak buat yang udah nyempetin mampir hehe, tunggu aku di chapter selanjutnya yaa!


End file.
